Enamorado de tu canción
by Nena-Uchiha22
Summary: Perdía la atención de alguno de los presentes. Así que aventó el micrófono al público, y se empezó a abrir la blusa…Al instante Todos los hombres empezaron a gritar, y de nuevo capto la atención-Me deberas una grande Sakurita.-Murmuró, abriéndose la blusa
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fíc, inspirado mió. Espero les guste, es un cap corto, primero quiero ver si es de su aceptación; por que la verdad a mi la trama me gusto, pero los que deciden son ustedes. :D

* * *

**ை** eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊoи** ை**

* * *

By:

**ை** nenα-ucнïнα22 **ை**

* * *

Cαp 1

* * *

-Niña Sakura, la llama su padre en el comedor-. Decía una señora, entrando en el cuarto de la chica.

-Nany, no quiero ir, sabes que siempre que mi padre me llama a mí y a mi madre, es para decirnos algo de la empresa-. Respondió la chica, aún acostada en su cama.

-Sabe, que de cualquier manera tendrá que ir-… La chica, soltó un grande y largo suspiro, para levantarse con pesadez y dirigirse al comedor.

Y allí estaba ella; Haruno Sakura, hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes en Kyoto, Takeshi Haruno, claro que eso a ella poco le importaba, no llevaba una buena relación con su padre; si es que así se podría llamarlo. El siempre se la pasaba en el trabajo, y poco tiempo tenía de disfrutar el tiempo con su familia. Siempre pensaba que era para lucirla, pero aún así era su padre y lo quería. Lo mismo sucedía con su madre, al parecer por el simple hecho de que el padre de Sakura, no le prestaba la debida atención por culpa del trabajo; ella se encerró en su mundo, y en su arte. Siendo una pintora muy buena en Kyoto, dejando en segundo plano a su hija.

Bajo. La esperaban, no caminaba apresurada; esa chica de aproximadamente 17 años, tenía cabello poco debajo de los hombros, de un peculiar color rosa, su cuerpo: piernas torneadas, pronunciadas caderas y una cintura estrecha, vientre plano y buen busto, sencillamente era hermosa con hermosos orbes verdes. A parte de que era muy inteligente. Aunque su padre no lo demostrara estaba orgulloso de ella, pero parecía que solo la lucía en todas las fiestas a las que la llevaba, cosa que a Sakura no le gustaba.

Entro al gran comedor.

-¿Me hablaban?

-Vaya, hasta que llegas, llevo horas llamándote Sakura, anda siéntate-. Le dijo su padre.

-Lo siento-. Respondió si interés, ella normalmente no era así con su padre, solo que esta vez no estaba de humor.

-Bien, vengo a avisarle algo a ustedes dos, pues como sabrán Kabuto ya no será mi vicepresidente.

-¿Ya no?-. Preguntó la madre.

-No, e hablado con Fugaku, y me recomendó a alguien muy bueno, en esto. Aunque es joven, a manejado el negocio de su padre muy bien; ya e hablado con el es un hombre directo, y lo quiero presentar a la familia, y amigos más allegados.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber… de quién se trata?-. Preguntó la ojijade.

-Del hijo menor de Fugaku. Uchiha Sasuke.- Ambas conocían a Fugaku, pero muy superficialmente, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y se llevaba bien con el padre de Sakura. Y obviamente si a penas conocían a Fugaku, ¿Cómo iban si quiera a conocer a su familia?

-Padre, tu nunca haz contratado a nadie, para cargos mayores como ese.

-Lo se, Sakura, por eso primero lo voy a evaluar.

-Pero si a penas estas haciendo eso… ¿Cómo ya vas a dar una fiesta por el?

-No será una fiesta, será como una bienvenida a la empresa.-La chica bufo.

-La fiesta será mañana, por la tarde.

-¿Mañana?-. Preguntó la madre.

-Así es, y Sakura-. La susodicha volteó-. Tú cantaras una pieza ese día…

- Yo… ¿Yo que?, pero papa ni siquiera e practicado, ni…

-No te preocupes, tengo a un pianista muy bueno, y tu acústica ya está arreglada, y si necesitas alguno de tus amigos para la batería los invite a todos, así que no veo ningún problema. A… si quieres que alguien toque tu guitarra por ti, tengo al indicado...

-Yo no tengo nada que ponerme-. Recrimino la madre, Takeshi cayó estilo anime.- Pues hoy saldrán a comprarse algo- Sin más todos se retiraron; en vez de parecer familia, parecía junta de trabajo.

Sakura, bajo tomo el primer teléfono que vio, marco un número.

-_ha-hai._-. Contestó la voz del otro lado.

-Hinata, hola soy Sakura.

-_Hola, Sakura-chan._

-Hola, ¿estás ocupada?

-_Iie_

-Perfecto, vamos a Micey´s.

_-De a cuerdo, ¿Voy por ti?_

-No Hina, yo te invite me toca a mí.

_-Nos vemos, chao._

-OK cuídate.

* * *

Estaban caminando por el centro comercial, les gustaba ir allí, encontraban de todo y muy buena calidad. Sakura no era una niña que desde chica usara pañales de diseñador; claro, si había comprado unas cuantas cosas de diseñador, pero eran contadas. Prefería mejor, salir a hacer compras. Y con su mejor amiga Hinata, quien era de cuerpo igual que ella, pero su carácter era menos extrovertido, tenía cabello largo y una linda sonrisa, junto con ojos perla hermosos.

-Mira Hinata.- Señaló una tienda Sakura.

-Ese vestido, es hermoso Sakura. Demo… ¿por que hasta ahurita eliges el vestido para la fiesta?

-¿Nani? Por que me acaba de decir mi padre…

-A nosotros nos dijo hace dos semanas.- Sakura se iba a quejar, pero siempre era así, la familia era la última en enterarse.

-No me sorprende-. Le dijo Sakura a su amiga, Hinata pensó que la había incomodado así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y… como es ese vicepresidente Sakura?

-No lo e visto, me acaba de contar de el mi padre. Pero, antes de ser vicepresidente, va a ser evaluado, algo así dijo mi padre.

-Vaya, por lo qué yo se, es que en tu fiesta trataran de ir muchas coladas, por que va Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué? Como si fuera tan importante.

-Pues por lo menos dicen que es guapo.- Rió Sakura ante ese comentario, casi nunca veía a su amiga que hablara así.

Terminaron decidiéndose por un vestido, de coctel, ya que la fiesta era en la tarde. Era verde y corto, y a la pelirosa, le lucía de lo mejor.

Subió a su gran habitación, estaba Nany acomodando sus toallas limpias.

-Nany, ya deberías ir a descansar.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.

-jaja

-¿Ya sabe que canción va a cantar?

-Yo… etto… no… pensé que mi padre lo decidiría.

-Creo que su padre no se encargaría de eso…

-Tienes razón…pues… no tengo idea.- Suspiro-. Parece que me pasare la noche buscando una buena canción.

-jaja, no se preocupe, yo estaré aquí cuidándola.

-Ni hablar, tu te iras a dormir que ya debes estar cansada.

-No… niña… yo no…

-Anda vamos a dormir, que se nota que no has descansado bien.

-Yo...

-Nany

-OK

Nany, se fue a dormir. Sakura buscaba en su libro canciones fáciles, que incluyeran varios instrumentos. Ya eran las 4:00 a.m. así que se decidió por una rápido… mañana cantaría, y conocería al tal Sasuke Uchiha, no es que le importara mucho, pero su amiga dijo que era guapo.

Le costo un poco elegir la canción por los tipos de instrumentos, la que eligió llevaba piano, guitarra, y batería. Lo primero que pensó en la batería era Naruto, pero no estaba segura, y sobre lo de guitarra y piano, ella se encargaría tal vez de tocar acústica, aunque desde hace tiempo le costa tocar una acústica cantando, para ella era más sencillo una electríca, pero… el piano, su padre ya le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso. El tendría a alguien… pero… ¿A quién?

Lo cierto es que el día siguiente sería un día largo…

* * *

No se si continuarlo... lo dejo a decisión de ustedes. Y si me dejan continuarlo, gracias a sus reviews. Les gusta la canción de "When you´re gone" de Avril lavigne o la de "innocence" igual de Avril lavigne o la de "Who knew" de Pink o tienen alguna otra...? REVIEWS?... prometo hacer más largo el capi.

Si ustedes me dejan continuar...

_-bien.. ¿Conoces esta cación?_

_-hmp. _

_-Bien, solo necesitare que toques el piano... y..._

_-¿La guitarra? _

_-Tal vez...lo haga yo_

_-Deberas cantar, yo también la tocare._

_-¡¿Nani?!_


	2. Мϊ pяϊмeя eиcueиτяo

Gracias, por dejarme continuar aquí esta el cap2. Siento si me tarde, es solo que tuve problemas con lo de mi examen de admisión... (no fue por burra, faltaban papeles) pero no importa, aquí les traigo el cap 2.

-_blablabla-_. Pensamientos o canción.

**-blablabla**-. La inner de Sakura.

-blablabla-. Dialogos.

Antes de leerlo, les pedire que descargen de su limewire o ares la canción de When you´re gone de Avril Lavigne. Espero no les moleste si me decidi por esa…

* * *

ை **E**иαмo**я**αđo **đ**e τu cαи**c**ϊo**и**ை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22ை

* * *

Cαp 2. Мϊ pяϊмeя eиcueиτяo

* * *

Se levanto ese día demasiado tarde para su gusto, hoy sería un día largo… normalmente se levantaba cuando todavía no salía el sol; pero parece que esa vez se había desvelado demasiado. Lo primero que vio cuando salió, fue a Nany, que junto con las otras sirvientas estaba acomodando cosas de aquí y allá. Suspiro con pesadez, miro el reloj…

-1:30 -. Bufo-. Tengo que apurarme…- Sin más salió de su habitación, a buscar a Reina; quién era quien siempre la arreglaba para esos asuntos. Llego a la habitación de Reina. Toco.

-Pase-. Sakura entró-. ¡Por Dios niña Sakura está hecha una momia!-. Sakura rió, y no era para nada el comentario de Reina, de verdad que desvelarse le hacía daño. Tenía ojeras, y su cara cansada…- Siéntese aquí-. Le indicó, la señora de los rulos dorados, Sakura le hizo caso…

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas… se levanto demasiado temprano, sufría de insomnio; ya eran las 2:30, no le agrado la idea de su futuro jefe, el de una fiesta de bienvenida. El no quería que lo hiciera público, no es que le molestara o avergonzara trabajar para Takeshi Haruno, es más debería enorgullecerse de que le haya ofrecido ese puesto… pero, era solo que a Uchiha Sasuke no le gustaban esas cosas…

Y a parte le había dicho…

_-Sasuke, en la bienvenida, mi hija va a __cantar una canción quiero que le ayudes con algún instrumento_-. Recordaba ese hecho en su cabeza, ya se imaginaba a su hija, una niña de 15 años, que sería una de sus admiradoras ¿Quizá?..., o que sería la berrinchuda que creyera que se merece todo. Pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar… no por nada era su jefe.

* * *

-Wuau, no lo puedo creer-. Decía una sorprendida Sakura mirándose al espejo, Reina la había arreglado, peinado, y vestido como una princesa. Vaya que estaba sorprendida. Ni rastro de las ojeras, pero no Reina, no usaba maquillaje, ella era… ¿maga?- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Niña, use hielos con esas ojeras… y su peinado ni pregunte de repente… salió de mi imaginación-. De verdad que ella era buena en esto.

-Gracias Reina, te debo una…

-No me debe nada, para eso estoy aquí…

Sakura bajo la escalera, ya estaban llegando muchas personas, todos la miraban mientras bajaba, realmente se veía hermosa. Bajaba con una sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrada a estás cosas. Vio a su padre que la señalo para que fuera a saludar, siempre hacía eso… pero ese día no le importo ir por un rato.

-Hola recuerdan a Sakura, mi hija-. Decía Takeshi refiriéndose a los señores de enfrente, la chica saludo muy cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.

-Como olvidar a está hermosura-. Saludo atento el hombre de la derecha.

-De verdad que es bella-. Dijo el segundo. Sakura se aburría mucho en esto… en eso se escucho…

-Con su permiso caballeros, permítanmela por unos segundos-. Sakura reconoció la voz… el chico la jaló lejos de donde estaban esos tipos.

-Naruto-kun, gracias de verdad que estaba aburrida, jaja-. Le dijo abrazando a su amigo. El chico le sonrió, siempre la salvaba. Naruto era un joven de unos 22 años, alto rubio, y guapo, mejor amigo de Sakura. Va a tutorar a la escuela de Sakura, se conocieron desde pequeños, por el trabajo de sus padres.

-Te ves hermosa, Sakura-. El vestido verde que llevaba hacía juego con sus aretes, sus zapatos y sus hermosos ojos. Llevaba un peinado de chongo, con varios mechones saliendo en forma de rulos.

-Tu estás muy guapo Naruto…- Le dijo el chico sonrió, llevaba un smoking gris con una camisa rosa claro-. A… Naruto necesito pedirte un favor…

-Lo que sea por mi hermanita

-Ja, pues es que mi padre quiere que cante… y yo…

-¿Problema con algún instrumento?

-jaja… etto… si, ¿me ayudarías con la batería?

-Por supuesto, ni lo preguntes.

-jaja por eso te quiero-. Le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

* * *

Había llegado, como de costumbre todas las chicas lo miraban, y susurraban algo, una que otra se le acercaba, pero el pasaba de largo, miraba a todos, todas lo miraban, entonces vio…, allí al final de la escalera a la derecha, estaba la persona más hermosa que en su vida allá visto, sin querer sus ojos vagaron de lejos sobre la figura de la chica, realmente era hermosa, estatura mediana, extraño tono de cabello, y un hermoso vestido verde, su cuerpo era perfecto, se distinguía entre toda la gente, entonces… sus ojos se posaron en los verdes de ella…

* * *

Disfrutaba de la compañía de Naruto, se divertía tanto con el… De pronto sintió una mirada profunda, detrás de la nuca, lo que la hizo voltear, entonces vio a… un guapo joven, de ojos azabaches lo tuvo que mirar a los ojos, su mirada era tan… penetrante, era alto, cabello negro, llevaba puesto un smoking negro con una camisa azul claro, sin corbata, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, cosa que lo hacía ver… ¿Sexy?

-¡Teme!-. Gritó Naruto, Sakura se volvió hacía el, viendo como le decía a aquel joven. El joven desvió la mirada de Sakura para ver al rubio.

-Naruto-. Le dijo, la chica no comprendía ¿Se conocen?

-Etto, Naruto te dejo con el, tengo algo que hacer-. Le dijo excusándose, por alguna razón le intimidaba la mirada de aquel joven. Naruto la dejó ir, mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Lo saludo.

-hn

-Pues felicidades

-hn, ¿Quién era ella?-. Le preguntó a Naruto, mientras veía por donde se había ido la chica

-¿nani? … ¡a Sakura!

-_¿Sakura?_

-A es una amiga mía, Haruno Sakura

-¿_Haruno? Debe ser sobrina del señor Takeshi._

-¿Por qué…? ¿Te gusta?-.Preguntó como si nada Naruto.

-Ni si quiera la conozco.

-a… ya, ¡quieres que te la presente!

-eh… no

-_que raro_-. Pensaba Naruto.

* * *

-frentuda-. Le grito alguien desde la otra parte del gran salón.

-_cerda_-. Pensaba mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime, detrás de la nuca. Todos las miraban gritándose desde cada extremo del salón.- ¿Qué haces aquí cerda?

-¡Tu papa nos invito!

-¡Tal vez a tu padre, pero a ti no!

-¡¿Qué sería la fiesta sin mí?!

-¡La mejor fiesta del año!-. Todos volteaban la cara a la correspondiente cara de la contestación. Entonces Ino camino hacía ella, y Sakura hacía ella… y estando frente a frente, se abrazaron

-¡Hay frentuda no sabes cuanto te extrañe!

-Yo también te extrañe cerda jaja.

-¡Debes contarme todo lo que paso mientras no estuve!

-De a cuerdo

-Por cierto… ¿Ya van a dar de comer?

-¿No te cansas?-. Le dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

* * *

Takeshi, invito a los invitados a comer, la comida pasó tranquila, estaban platicando, uno que otro, interrogaba a Sasuke, y uno que otro acosaba a Sakura, Takeshi hacía chistes malos, pero todos reían… termino la comida… y cada quién se separo a platicar con la tranquila música del salón

* * *

Caminaban por todos los pasillos caminando, por el gran salón tomando vino y lo que les ofrecieran los meseros, cuando alguien se acerco.

-¡Sasuke!-. Grito, el susodicho volteó.

-Buenas tardes señor Takeshi.

-Espero que estés disfrutando.-Le dijo el empresario.

-Bueno con permiso-.Se excuso Naruto, dejando a Sasuke y Takeshi solos.

-Pues esta bien.

-Que bueno que te guste, bueno quiero presentarte a mi hija, con la que vas a cantar.

-hn-. Respondió sin mucho interés.

* * *

-Hay tantos tipos guapos aquí Sakura, y varios te han puesto el ojo.

-ay Ino sabes que no me interesan.- Decía tomando su bebida.

-¿Entonces que te interesa frentuda?

-no se, solo que siempre son tipos que ni siquiera me conocen y ya quieren algo conmigo

-Hay frentuda, pues tú te lo pierdes-. Le dijo Ino dejando a la chica, mientras ella se iba a platicar con un chico que las miraba.

-Ahh-. Suspiro.

* * *

Takeshi, buscaba con la mirada a su hija, y allí estaba platicando con su amiga Ino Yamanaka, le parecía buena amistad (por que no la conocía), Sasuke siguió a Takeshi por el gran salón hasta que de su mirada perdida la fijo al frente…

Allí estaba aquella chica, era hermosa y aún más riendo, fue entonces cuando la rubia que estaba con ella, se fue dejando a la pelirosa sola, se volteó…

* * *

-_Esa cerda si que está mal_-.Pensaba Sakura, Ino nunca cambiaría. Se volteó, allí estaba su padre dirigiéndose hacia ella, y tras el estaba el mismo joven, amigo de Naruto. Era tan guapo, y se acercaba hacía ella, la miraba con curiosidad, pero eso no quitaba lo penetrante que podía ser su mirada.

-¡Sakura!-. Dijo su padre, ella desvió su mirada hacía el.

-_¿hn? Ella no puede ser… ella…_-.Pensaba Sasuke.

-Sasuke, te presento a mi hija Sakura-. Dijo Takeshi.

-_¿Sasuke?_, -. Pensaba la chica, ese ser tan perfecto… ¿Era hijo de Fugaku?

-¿_su hija?_-. Entonces esa belleza del minivestido elegante, sin llegar a ser vulgar, era… ¿su hija? No articulaban palabra, se quedaron mirando por instantes con la boca medio abierta, interrogándose ellos mismos dentro de su mente. Y convenciéndose, de que aquellos era los que menos esperaban...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntaba Takeshi, al ver a ambos que no decían nada…

-a… do… yo… a… hm… hola-. Por fin artículo su palabra Sakura.

-hn-. No pasó la misma vergüenza que la pelirosa, al no poder hablar, pero estaba en las mismas.

-Bueno, Sakura el es el que te ayudara con el piano.

-¿Nani?, padre pero no crees que es muy repentino, digo... yo… es que… - Decía la pelirosa-. No, hemos ensayado juntos ni…

-Yo si puedo tocar-. Intervino el moreno, volvía a ser el de siempre…

-¡Yo también puedo cantar!-. Sakura caía tan fácil.

-Entonces, no veo el problema-. Sakura suspiro, ese tipo no era como creía.

-ah, llamare a Naruto.- Dijo la chica vencida, antes de irse.

-¿Es linda no lo crees?-. Decía el padre, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, que miraba a la pelirosa hasta perderse en tanta gente...

_-no, es hermosa__._

* * *

-Naruto-kun-. Le grito la chica, al ver al rubio de ojos azules, se sintió de lo peor al ver, a la chica que estaba enfrente de el.-_ Hinata me va a odiar._- Pensaba mientras el rubio y la chica de enfrente se volteaban hacía ella.- Lo siento Hinata, pero es que necesito a Naruto-kun, por un segundo, lo prometo te lo devolveré.

-No hay problema Sakura-chan.- Decía la chica. Naruto asintió y se fue con la pelirosa.

* * *

Sasuke, se quedo con Takeshi, hasta que llego un momento, en el que Takeshi tubo que atender un problema de la comida dejando a Sasuke solo.

-¡Ey Sasuke!-. Escucho detrás de el, se volteó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Kiba…

-¡Bienvenido a la empresa!-. Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Kiba era primo de Sakura por parte de la madre de esta, un día su tío lo invito a unirse a la empresa y el acepto, tenía unos 22 años, era alto cabello café oscuro y tez blanca, era muy guapo, llevaba un smoking gris oscuro, con una camisa verde.

-hn, hace mucho que no te veo.

-veras, me dejaron mucho trabajo estás ultimas semanas, pero tenía que venir a la bienvenida de mi amigo-. Le sonrió. Ellos se conocían, por que iban en el mismo colegio, lo mismo sucede con Naruto.- ¿Y que haces aquí parado?

-Estaba hablando con Takeshi, y esperábamos a su hija, pero el se tuvo que ir.

-¿a Sakura? ¿Por qué?

-Por algo que se le ocurrió a Takeshi.

-Lo se, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a mi tío no hay quién se lo saqué.- El pelinegro sonrió-. A propósito ya viene-. El chico se volteó a verla, venía junto a Naruto, el seguía pensando que era demasiado linda. La chica volteó a ver al frente, cuando vio a Kiba…

-¡Kiba-kun!-. Gritó para después correr a abrazarlo, los demás podían apreciar una escena bastante divertida, por que el estaba más alto que ella, por lo cuál la cargaba…- Te extrañe.

-Yo a ti Sakura-. Mientras le abrazaba más fuerte-. ¿Qué hiciste los viernes sin mi?-. La pelirosa se bajo de el, y lo miro…

-¡Fue horrible!-. Dijo fingiendo su tono de voz, el chico rió, Naruto y Sasuke miraban esto, el primero con una sonrisa, y el segundo con la ceja enarcada. Sakura se volteó a ellos dos, con una sincera sonrisa. -Chicos, debemos irnos.- Los demás solo asintieron, siguiéndola y dejando a Kiba con una gran sonrisa…

* * *

-Me adelantare-. Anunció Naruto, perdiéndose de la vista de los otros dos.

-bien… ¿Conoces esta canción?-. Le preguntó al pelinegro.

-hmp.

-Bien, solo necesitare que toques el piano... y...

-¿La guitarra? -. Inquirió el moreno.

-Tal vez...lo haga yo

-Deberás cantar, yo también la tocare.

-¡¿Nani?! claro que no, yo la tocare

-hn-. Esa niña era una necia…

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, en los que los meseros pasaban entre los invitados, que se divertían entre ellos… ofreciéndoles comida, vino y todo lo que se les ocurriera pedir, Takeshi llamó la atención de todos pidiéndoles que se acomodaran en el salón, donde estaba ya acomodada una batería, una acústica, un piano y un micrófono, Takeshi se asomo por detrás de las grandes cortinas, le dieron una señal detrás de ellas… y tomo el micrófono.

-Damas y caballeros, por ser un día especial, quise presentar algo especial, a mis amigos y más allegados-. El público miraba con atención-. Mi hija Sakura, el futuro vicepresidente de mi compañía, y Uzumaki Naruto, nos presentaran una bella pieza-. Todos aplaudieron, para la mayoría esto era inesperado.

A la cuenta de tres los tres salieron, esta vez Sakura, llevaba su cabello suelto, debidamente acomodado por Reina, así que ya se imaginaran como se veía. (Como Lindsay Lohan en Un viernes de locos), primero salió Naruto, a quién todos le aplaudieron, todos lo conocían. Seguido de Sasuke, que se escucho un grito general de todas las mujeres de todas edades, detrás de el, venía la hermosa hija de Takeshi, a la que hasta los hombres se pararon para aplaudirle, haciendo que un leve sonrojo se asomara por las mejillas de la chica. Miro a todos los del frente y sonrió, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera vez, cuando no había ensayado casi nada…

Sasuke se sentó en el piano, Naruto se acomodo en la batería, y la chica se puso su acústica, y se acomodo en el micrófono… miro a Sasuke por última vez y sonrió al público…dio un gran respiro, antes de empezar…

Empezó el piano…

Seguido de su acústica…

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Sakura le dirigió una última mirada al pianista, el hizó lo mismo, se empezó a escuchar más Naruto.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Sasuke termino con el piano,…

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, la pelirosa miro a Naruto y a Sasuke, y volteó la mirada al público, que enseguida empezaron a aplaudir y muchos se pararon… de la emoción Sakura en el micrófono solo atino a decir…

-Gra...Gracias-. Para después salir casi corriendo con sus compañeros.

* * *

-Wuau, eso fue genial-. Les dijo Naruto a la vez que abrazaba a ambos, los dos solo se atinaron a sonreír. Naruto se salió lo más pronto saliendo de las cortinas del salón, seguro para ir con Hinata, dejando de nuevo solos a Sasuke y a Sakura. Seguían detrás de las cortinas estaba totalmente oscuro,

-Sasuke, tocas muy bien-. Empezó a decirle a Sasuke.

-Gracias, tu también tocas la guitarra muy bien…

-jaja, pues me cuesta algo de trabajo cantar y tocar la acústica a la vez

-no lo parece, tanto-. La chica rió, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, se miraban a los ojos.

Sakura se empezaba a sentir… ¿Nerviosa?, nunca se había sentido así por estar con ningún hombre.

-**El si que es un bombón**-. Decía la inner en su cabeza-. _Cállate eres igual de cerda que Ino_-.**Tu eres rara por que no sabes apreciar la belleza**-. Le respondió-. _¡Si se apreciar que tengo a un papito enfrente de mí, pero no me voy a poner a gritar por eso!_-. Se justifico-.**Pues deberías…**- La pelirosa negó desmesuradamente con la cabeza.

Sasuke la miraba, de un momento a otro empezó a mover como loca la cabeza, negando algo…

-¿Estás bien?

-¿e?... etto… e... ¿yo? Si, ¡si! Estoy muy bien….

-ah-. Dijo alejándose de aquel lugar, mirando a la chica.

-_Ahora me cree loca_-. Pensaba la chica-.** Algún día tenía de darse cuenta**-. #¬¬

* * *

La fiesta siguió, era más entretenida, la gente empezaba a cansar a Sasuke, quién ya empezaba a relucir sus muecas de cansancio.

Mientras que a Sakura, no habían llegado más que viejos pidiéndole su… ¿¡teléfono!?, por Kami ellos si que estaban mal… pensaba la chica.

Naruto estaba más que divertido con Hinata, no eran novios, eran amigos, aunque parecían lo primero. Se empezaban a ir los invitados, dejándose ver poca gente ya a las alturas de las 8 de la noche, se despedían y le decían a Takeshi, que la fiesta fue de lo mejor. Sakura fingía una sonrisa, cuando se acercaban a despedirse, hasta que solo quedaron… los meseros, y sirvientes, junto con Takeshi su esposa Kikio y Sasuke y Sakura, este último agradeció a Takeshi por la fiesta, el cuál ya estaba hasta el tope de la peda que se puso. Así que Kikio le pidió a Sakura que acompañara al joven a la salida…

-Espero que le haya gustado-. Le dijo la chica, empezaba con formalidades, ya que aunque fuera joven no dejaba de ser un empresario o futuro empresario.

-Me gusto Sakura, y más tu compañía.- Le dijo tratando de halagarla, la chica lo miro con curiosidad, en todo el día solo estuvieron momentos juntos, y cuando cantaron, no era para que fuera exactamente una compañía…

-ah… espero volver a verlo.

-Sakura, háblame de tú, y claro que me vas a ver…- La chica lo miró curiosa-. Mi despacho en las tardes… va a ser aquí- Dijo señalando la mansión con una sonrisa arrogante que hizó ruborizarse a la chica.

-¿Nani?-. Vería a Uchiha Sasuke, en las tardes, cuando su padre no estaba y su madre salía al museo… sin contar a los sirvientes, ni nada… estaría en la tarde mínimo dos horas sola con Uchiha Sasuke…

-Adiós-. Se despidió, vaya que fue un día atareado…

Conoció a Uchiha Sasuke, el futuro vicepresidente de la empresa de su padre, y quien no era ni más ni menos que papito sexy en persona. Y ahora lo tendría de lunes a viernes, en su casa… no sabía como reaccionar ese chico la ponía de nervios, el solo su mirada la hacía temblar…

Subió a su habitación y se acostó la próxima semana sería un lió.

* * *

Se fue a la cama pensando todo lo que había pasado ese día… conoció a la hija de Takeshi su nuevo jefe. La chica no era nada menos que una Barbie, o mejor. El estar momentos tan cortos con ella, lo hacía querer tenerla en sus brazos, y eso que apenas la comenzaba a conocer… Pero que comienzo… "Desear a la hija de tu jefe" no es el mejor comienzo, para ningún trabajo. Trato de ya no atormentarse con eso, pronto la vería en esa gran mansión, estarían solos… una sonrisa maligna se formo en sus labios…

-_solos…_

* * *

Gracias, por sus hermosos reviews, este fue el comienzo, de cuando se conocen…

**lauretta66**

**55 flor de cerezo saku 55**

**missis uchiha**

**thay**

**pipey-chan.**

**natsumi uchiha**

**Demeter153**

**pameexhatakee**

**Akai Karura**

**Princes-Zelda**

**Maten**

**annehht**

**ikamari**

**Ichi-Hana**

**Sabaku no Suidori**

**BeLu-Chan**

**RosAngels**

**rouss**

**erihiwatari5**

**sakura daidouji**

(Espero no haya faltas de ortografía, si las hay haganmelas saber xD..)

Si quieren capítulo 3 … les dejó un adelanto… ¡wii!

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que le gustas?-.Le preguntó al moreno-. Por, Kami Sasuke, ella tiene a mas de la mitad de su escuela tras de ella incluyendo profesores, por que te necesitaría a ti, si tiene a tantos y hasta para elegir… _

_Y allí venía la pelirosa, corriendo, tras ella venían no mas de un millón de chicos, pidiendo su teléfono, encabezado por un chico de tez morena, con ojos de huevo, y un peculiar mameluco muy pegado verde… que gritaba cosas como "Mi flor de cerezo, ven a mí" o "La llama de la juventud vive en tí amada mía" _

reviews onegai..! :D


	3. Lα cαяtα

Aquí les traigo el capí que les debía de verdad muchas gracias por dejarme continuar, y si no les complace el capi… háganmelo saber u.u…

_-bla bla bla-._ Dialogó en otro lugar, platica por teléfono o pensamientos…

**-bla bla bla**-. El inner de Sakura.

-bla bla bla-. Diálogos o narración.

Las palabras que tengan () parentesís, al final, voy a dar una definición abajo, por si algunos de ustedes no me entienden… ;)

* * *

ை E**и**αмo**я**αđo đ**e** τu cαиc**ϊo**иை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22ை

* * *

Cαp 3. Lα cαяtα

* * *

Lamentablemente Uchiha Sasuke, no pudo usar su dichoso despacho de la mansión de Takeshi, en la semana; ya que antes de usarlo, tuvo que arreglar unos papeles, y cosas antes de acomodar sus cosas allí…

Pero por fin el viernes, lo pudo empezar a usar, Kiba le ayudo a acomodar las cosas, ayudado por Reina, que no solo tiene toque para peinados y maquillaje, también sabe decoración del hogar.

Y allí estaban acababan de acomodar el último librero… Sasuke leía mucho.

Su despacho era grande tenía al fondo un escritorio con un librero detrás, en medio del lugar había tres sillones, como de espera, a lado de ellos libreros; y atrás estaban otros dos libreros. Debidamente acomodados por Reina.

-uf-. Suspiro Kiba-. Deberías pensar en regalar los libros que ya leíste.

-hn-. Lo último que Uchiha Sasuke haría, sería tirar o regalar sus libros.

-Bueno chicos, creo que acabamos, vayan afuera, que Nany va a poner a que limpien aquí-. Les dijo Reina, prácticamente echándolos, los chicos asintieron y salieron.

-Son las 3:00 en punto, no tarda en llegar Sakura-chan-. Dijo Kiba.

-ah…- ¿Por que Kiba, estaba tan interesado en Sakura?, se preguntaba el moreno.

-vine, esperando que este viernes no tenga problemas mi prima…- Le dijo a Sasuke, mientras salían fuera de la mansión.

_-¿Problemas? ¿Prima?_...- Al ver la cara de interrogación del Uchiha, continuó.

_-_Sakura es mi prima,-. Dijo como respondiendo a sus pensamientos-. Y… los problemas ahurita los notaras.

-hn… no sabia que era tu prima…

-¿Qué pensabas?

-Que era tu novia-. Respondió, Kiba noto el rostro de Sasuke más indiferente que siempre.

-Jaja y que ¿Te pusiste celoso?, Tan temprano y ya te gusto.

-Claro que no, si alguna vez fuese así… sería al revés-. Respondió con su tono arrogante de siempre, Kiba le molesto su comentario…

-Sasuke no te creas, que todas te adoran, que en la escuela y aún ahora muchas chicas te deseen en su cama, no quiere decir que cualquier mujer, se interese en ti.-Contestó molesto, algo que no le gustaba era que creyeran que su amada prima era de la bola, y incluirla en la bola de admiradoras de Uchiha Sasuke, lo molestaba.

Sasuke se limito a mirarlo fríamente, Kiba siempre era así no le gustaba que la gente a su alrededor se creyera mucho… pero por Dios, Uchiha Sasuke no se cree mucho, Uchiha Sasuke es mucho. Sasuke decidió seguir molestando a Kiba, lo conocía y era muy divertido ver como daba sus discursos.

-Seguramente le gusto-. Dijo Sasuke, y allí venía la respuesta de Kiba, Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia… no había cambiado siempre caía…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que le gustas?-.Le preguntó al moreno-. Por, Kami Sasuke, ella tiene a mas de la mitad de su escuela tras de ella incluyendo profesores, por que te necesitaría a ti, si tiene a tantos y hasta para elegir… -Sasuke sonrió su amigo siempre era así.

-Sabes que es broma, eres un exagerado Inuzuka…

-No lo soy…

Salieron de la mansión, hacía las puertas, ambos iban de traje, pero Kiba se había quitado el saco, dejándolo en la mansión. Kiba caminaba normal, mientras Sasuke, como siempre llevaba su pose de "YO SOY TODO" con sus manos en los bolsillos. Voltearon a la avenida…

Vieron de lejos… y allí venía la pelirosa que esperaban, corriendo, tras ella venían no mas de un millón de chicos, pidiendo su teléfono, encabezado por un chico de tez morena, con ojos de huevo, y un peculiar mameluco muy pegado verde, que gritaba cosas como "Mi flor de cerezo, no huyas de mí" o "La llama de la juventud vive en ti amada mía", "Siempre te protegeré". Sasuke miró a Kiba que sonría mientras miraba a su prima correr de esos chicos.

-De esos problemas hablaba-. Le susurro Kiba, mientras aventaba al moreno en medio de la avenida.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó a Kiba, el castaño le sonrió, y le hizo una señal con las manos, como indicándole que se quedara allí.

El chico se quedo allí parado en medio de la avenida, mientras veía como la chica corría en dirección hacía el, perseguida por esos tipos…

* * *

Como le chocaban los viernes, siempre pasaba eso; a la salida, los chicos la perseguían para pedirle su número e invitarla a salir, y normalmente si se negaba, insistían e insistían cosa que fastidiaba a la chica, que siempre lo soluciono con Kiba-kun; era su salvación. Por que hicieron creer a esos ingenuos que Kiba-kun era su novio. Pero recientemente se enteraron de que era su primo. Así que la pesadilla volvió.

Allí estaba corriendo por la avenida que era demasiado larga para llegar, se preguntaran… (¿Si era rica, por que tenía que caminar a la escuela, no se suponía que una limosina la recogiera, o algo así?, pero este es un fic y aquí los ricos corren a su casa… x3) estaba huyendo de ellos, estaban atrás tan solo por unos tres metros, atrás encabezando a todos estaba Rock Lee, era un chico amable y simpático, pero eso no le quitaba lo raro, tenía unos 18 años, era moreno y tenía unos grandes y redondos ojos negros y un simpático y extraño corte de cabello.

Lee, junto a los otros siempre la perseguían, incluso ella considero darle una oportunidad a alguno de ellos, para ver si así la dejaban en paz, pero recapacito…

Corrió, volteó a ver a sus perseguidores que gritaban cosas raras, ella llevaba la delantera, volteó la mirada al frente, y vio… allí estaba Uchiha Sasuke, el joven de la fiesta; vaya por Dios esa cara de sorpresa e interrogación que tenía no le quitaba lo _sexy_; y Sakura vio que el… si, el, Uchiha Sasuke; era su última salvación, e hizo lo que cualquier mujer en su situación haría, corrió los últimos metros que le quedaban…

Sasuke la miraba con sorpresa, preguntándose ¿Por qué corría hacía el?, pero pronto sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta, cuando sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándolo… lo estaba abrazando; Haruno Sakura, estaba abrazando a Uchiha Sasuke, la chica aún no se lo creía...

A Sasuke le sorprendió eso, pero al ver la cara de desilusión de celos y de sorpresa de los niñatos que estaban detrás de ella, no tardo en corresponder el abrazó, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en sus labios.

-Pero mi bella flor de cerezo… ¡¿Por qué?!-. Decía Lee, mientras se caía casi de la tristeza ayudado por un chico, para poder sostenerse… y se oía un ¡NOOOO!, general.

-Lo siento chicos, pueden irse, ya vieron que Sakura, tiene novio-. Dijo Kiba, los chicos se fueron derrotados, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina al Uchiha, o dedicarlo una linda seña con el dedo de en medio, pero a el poco le importo, hasta Kiba pudo notar que la abrazaba más fuerte.

Sakura también por un lado estaba feliz, de poder abrazar al Uchiha, mientras por dentro tenía a una histérica inner gritando en su cabeza.

-**¡Toca todo lo que puedas tocar, ahora que es tiempo.!**-. Le gritaba su inner, pero Sakura poco podía hacerle caso, estaba abrazando a Uchiha Sasuke, al principio le asalto la duda de si a el le molestaría?, pero cuando sintió esos brazos fuertes rodearla, sonrió para sus adentros…

Al chico no le pesaba Sakura, ya que literalmente la estaba cargando, era muy liviana, y delgada. Ya cuando se empezaron a alejar los chicos, seguían así abrazados, se perdieron de la vista de los tres.

Y seguían abrazados, a ellos no les molestaba… pero a otra persona sí.

-ejem, ejem… ya la puedes bajar-.Dijo Kiba celoso, claro celos de primo. Ambos rieron, y Sasuke la bajo, Sakura le dedico una sonrisa

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun-. Le dijo la chica, hace mucho que Sasuke no escuchaba el kun… en su nombre.

-no importa. ¿Y eso es todo, con eso te van a dejar de molestar esos niños?-. Dijo niños con tono de superioridad.

-A ella si Sasuke, pero a ti te van a empezar a llegar amenazas de muerte, y cosas por el estilo-. Le explicaba Kiba con una sonrisa, entrando a la casa.

-Jaja, claro que no, no le creas Sasuke-kun-. Le dijo la chica. Aunque Sasuke ya sabía como era Inuzuka. En eso sonó el teléfono y Sakura corrió a contestar.

-Sasuke te dejo, tengo que ir por unos documentos todavía, adiós; me despides de Sakura, por favor-. Pidió el Inuzuka

-hn-. Siempre tan expresivo. Kiba fue por su saco, y salió, mientras Sakura se quedaba en el teléfono, y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar lo provocativo que podía llegar a ser un uniforme de colegiala. Estaba parando hablando por el alambrico, pegada al fono…

Demasiado… _sexy…_ para su salud mental, su uniforme consistía en una falda lo suficientemente corta color verde, una camisa azul larga, con corbata verde (como el uniforme de trabajo de Mady, en Zack y Cody) y unas botas, llevaba su cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado de las puntas… No pudo evitar sentir ganas de acercarse a ella…

* * *

Contesto el teléfono, estaba hablando, pero eso no pudo evitar sentir la mirada penetrante del Uchiha, al cual lo miraba de reojo, su mirada fría y penetrante, en unos momentos la hacían atontarse por el teléfono.

_-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Estás allí?_-. Preguntaba la voz del otro lado del fono.

-eh..- Volviendo a la realidad-. ¡Si!, si aquí estoy.

_-¿entonces si puedes hacer lo que te pedí? Onegai_

-A ti no te puedo negar nada, claro que sí-. Le contesto a la voz del otro lado.

_-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan sayo._

-Sí adiós, cuídate-. Y colgó. Volteó la mirada nuevamente al chico de ojos azabache que no quito un momento la mirada de ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa…-etto… ¿y Kiba?

-Tubo que regresar a la empresa-. Contestó.

-Ah… ya, -. Viendo la incomodidad de la chica, pensó que sería mejor dejarla sola unos segundos.

-Te parece bien, si salgo a tomar aire-. Le dijo.

-Claro que si, ve-. Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, Sasuke le dedico una última mirada fría y extrañado, salió.

* * *

Sasuke salió, la chica se comporto extraña después de esa llamada, pero eso poco le debería importar.

Camino por los jardines de la mansión de verdad que la cuidaban, tenían unos jardines hermosos, y un gran y florido árbol de cerezos al centro del jardín. Varias fuentes, y una piscina, la cuál estaba siendo limpiada por los sirvientes…

Suspiro cansado, Takeshi le pidió que por favor lo esperara hasta que llegara, pero no sabía hasta que hora llegaría…

Le llamo mucho la atención aquel árbol de cerezo,

-Sakuras…- murmuró por lo bajo, se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado aproximadamente media hora, y decidió regresar a la mansión.

* * *

-Kuso…- Maldijo la chica…-¿Donde esta? Naruto me deberá una grande…- Decía la chica mientras buscaba algo en unos cajones para ser mas exactos, en los cajones del escritorio del despacho de Sasuke.

Abrió por último un cajón de abajo del escritorio, y allí estaba lo que buscaba… una carta. Si, una carta que Naruto le pidió que recuperara.

Se sintió aliviada, pero entonces, alguien abrió la puerta…

-_kuso…_

De verdad que aquella mansión era interesante, subió unos escalones y regreso a su despacho, abrió la puerta…

-_¿Pero que…?_-. Allí estaba alguien buscando algo en unos cajones… ¿Sakura?, la chica lo miró y se paró sin saber que decir… ¿Qué podía hacer?, a todos les quedaba claro que era su mansión, pero era el despacho de Sasuke…y lo estaba esculcando.

-Ah… Sasuke jaja, yo estaba…

-¿Qué hacías?-. Preguntó fríamente la chica se le quedo viendo, no sabía que decir, y tener a Sasuke en frente la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-emm… ¿Yo?, estaba… de…- A Sasuke le parecía divertido tenerla así, pero su mirada no lo demostraba-. Mira… estaba buscando algo.

-¿Y que se te pudo perder en mi despacho?...- Preguntó con ironía.

-Mira… es que yo, deje algo aquí… sabes, este lugar lo hemos usado para muchas cosas, años atrás-. Dijo tratando de justificarse, buen argumento, pero su cara la delataba.

A Sasuke le divirtió esto y se acerco a ella.

Empezó a caminar lentamente y sensualmente (aunque el no lo quisiera) hacía ella. Ella caminaba hacía atrás, mientras el se acercaba más, hasta que sintió que chocaba con el escritorio y Sasuke sonreía.

-Dime que es…

-No… no, es asunto tuyo-. Le respondió firme, pero insegura de alguna forma,

Sasuke se acercó a ella hasta que chocaron sus cuerpos, ella no podía retroceder más, estaba pegada al escritorio y tenía a Sasuke enfrente. Sasuke recargo sus brazos en el escritorio acorralándola literalmente, con ella en medio. Poniendo su rostro a lado del de ella, haciendo sentir a la chica más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba…

-Sakura, dime…- Le susurro al oído.

-Es… es una car… carta-. Estaba demasiado cerca de el, y empezaba a sentir un calor inconscientemente. Sasuke estaba tomando el control…

-¿De quien?-. Preguntaba sensualmente mientras su mano recorría sensualmente el brazo de la chica desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

-yo… e… es de… Na… -No, ¡no podía decírselo!, pero por Dios, Sasuke estaba tan cerca, y la estaba tocando… -de… Na… Naruto.- Confeso, el chico bajo la mano hasta llegar a la muñeca donde estaba la carta y se la arrebato, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se asomaba en sus labios… Sakura se dio cuenta tarde.

-Sasuke-kun, eso no es justo-. Recriminaba con un tono infantil que divirtió al chico.

Sasuke se separaba de la chica para leerla, pero Naruto le pidió a Sakura que Sasuke no leyera la carta. Sakura empezó a saltar tratando de quitársela, el chico alzaba la mano…

-De a cuerdo, te la daré… pero, ¿Para quién es la carta de Naruto?-. La chica bajo las manos, y se sonrojo violentamente.

-Es… yo…- Sasuke la miró, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su actitud de morderse el labio inferior, le era totalmente provocativo… ¿Cómo lo podía hacer? ¿En serio lo hacía inconscientemente?-Era para mí.

-¿Para ti?

-Sí, yo…- La chica subió la mirada hacía el-. Yo antes le gustaba a Naruto…- Admitió, seguramente como le dijo Naruto en el teléfono Sasuke lo molestara toda su vida por eso, pero ya que le daría la carta.- Ahora ¿me la puedes dar? por favor

-no

-¿Nani?, dijiste que…

-Lo se, pero ahora que se para quién es, quiero leerla.- Dijo simplemente e intento leerla, pero la chica la tomo antes y corrió por el despacho riendo, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, siempre reía en momentos de nervios, deberían verla en los exámenes.

Sasuke empezó a darle gracia como corría por el lugar esperando no ser alcanzada así que también rió.

La agarro por la cintura y la volteó hacía el. Trataba de quitarle la carta que se la puso en la espalda… Mientras reían y la chica se la escondía más, no se dio cuenta del pequeño escalón que quedaba… y cayó al suelo. Con Sasuke encima…

* * *

-Nany, ¿sabe usted donde esta Sakura-chan?-.Preguntaba Reina.

-No Reina, pero ya debe estar aquí deje la busco…- Empezó a caminar Nany por todos los pasillos hasta que escucho risas, si risas. Bajo unos escalones y allí dentro del despacho del joven Sasuke…

* * *

Estaba en cima de ella, y sentía todo su cuerpo pegado a ella, y un pequeño quejido de dolor por parte de la chica, hizo que subiera la mirada hacía sus hermosos orbes verdes.

Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada al ver la posición de ambos, así que Sasuke tomo partido de esto, para no recargarse totalmente en ella se recargo en sus codos. Pero aún tenía más de la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Dámela Sakura-. Su voz sonaba tan sensual.

-No-. Le dijo sonriendo seductoramente, Sasuke quiso jugar hasta que le diera la carta que el dobe le había hecho, empezó a meter su mano bajo la espalda, tratando de tomar la carta, esto de dio cosquillas a Sakura, lo cuál se lo hacía más difícil, ya que no dejaba de moverse, la chica no las soportaba, reía como loca.

Se retorcía e hacía también a el con la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda guardaba su carta en el arco de su espalda.

* * *

Se escuchaban las risas, aclaró el oído y se dedico a tratar de escuchar que no fue muy difícil…

_-jaja Sasuke no…-_Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sakura.

_-Sakura déjame ver…-_Dijo con voz ronca y sexy, seguramente Sasuke. Se empezaba a asustar…

-_Sasuke-kun… es que… es algo muy íntimo_-. Ahora sí se estaba asustando. Se escuchaban risas, y unos que otros quejidos-_No Sasuke, jaja, Naruto se enojara conmigo…_

-_Nadie le dirá nada.-_ ¿Nada?, la nana no soporto más y abrió la puerta de un golpe, sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba encima de Sakura, en el piso en medio del despacho, el chico tenía la camisa arrugada, y la chica estaba despeinada, ambos voltearon hacía ella.

-¿Nany?-. Preguntó la pelirosa, pero ella se desvaneció-. ¡Nany! ¡Nany!-. Sakura se separo y corrió a ver a su nana que estaba en el piso…

-¿Se desmayo?-. Preguntó Sasuke, la chica lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Sí!...-. Sakura llamó a los sirvientes que estaban cerca, y pidió que la llevaran a su habitación mientras ella subía junto con ellos.

Sasuke la vio subir tan preocupada, que no obvio un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?-. Le preguntó Reina a Sakura entrando en la habitación de Nany.

-ah, no te preocupes, me dijeron que solo se le bajo la presión de una impresión no sucede nada, en poco rato despierta.- Contestó la chica.

-¿impresión?

-e… no lo se…-Contestó…

-Bueno creo, que debes bajar, creo que el joven Sasuke la esta esperando.-Le informo a la chica, que la miró sorprendida.

-¿A… a mí?

-Si, a usted.- Le contestó, la chica bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Sasuke, quién la miró normal, (fríamente) como si no recordara nada de lo anterior…

-he, a perdón… por dejarte aquí-. Le comenzó a decir Sakura.

-No importa, ¿Cómo está?

-a… bien, no te preocupes.

-a…

-me dijeron que en poco tiempo despertaba…- Su sonrisa se borro, acto que noto Sasuke.

-¿Eso es malo?

-eh…- lo miró-. Claro que no, lo que sucede es que…- se sonrojo violentamente-. Me regañara o me dará algún sermón largo…

-Pero no pasó nada.- Aclaró el moreno.- ¿Tu nana te regaña?

-Pues, es que es como mi segunda madre ¿entiendes?

-hn

* * *

Sakura subió a la habitación de Nany, y Sasuke se quedo esperando al señor Takeshi…

Una hora después, Takeshi llegó e invito a Sasuke a entrar a su despacho…

Casi en ese instante Nany despertó…

* * *

-¡Nany!, por fin despiertas-. Le saludó Sakura entrando en la habitación de la nana. La nana, se le quedo viendo extrañada, hasta que fue recordando todo… y se soltó violentamente del abrazo que le daba la chica.- ¿Qué suce…?

-¿Qué, que sucede?, ¿recuerda por que me desmaye?-. Pregunto en voz alta, casi gritando.

-No se que… yo… no… tu… argh-. Balbuceaba la chica…

-No puedo creer que usted no sea capaz de admitir que estaba (fajand…)

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada!

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

-¡NO!

* * *

-Bueno Sasuke siento la demora, lo que sucede es que tuve un retraso por un papeleo que no se hizo, de cualquier manera al grano ¿Te parece?

-Señor Takeshi…yo

-Takeshi-. Corrigió-. Dime Takeshi.

-Takeshi, si es sobre los documentos que me tenían que dar, si…

-No es eso, te pedí que me esperaras para pedirte que hagas algo muy importante, lo que sucede es que en dos semanas yo tendré un viaje de negocios, lo sabes.

-Si, lo se.

-De cualquier forma, lo que te pido es que yo tengo una cita importante en el colegio Shintai Taro… y…

-_¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO NIEGE!-. _Gritaban del otro lado de la puerta. Ambos voltearon la mirada a la puerta.

_-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES YO NO HIZE NADA! _-.Justificaba obvio Sakura, ambos identificaron su voz_.- ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESCUHAS?!_-. Dijo gritando… Se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de la chica, bajando las escaleras.

-_¡LE ESTOY HABLANDO!_-. ¿Hablando? Estaban gritando, todos en la mansión ponían atención a la discusión.

_-¡YA SE LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR!-_. Contestó. Ambos prestaron atención a un sonido proveniente de la cocina. Ollas cayéndose, sartenes golpeándose, gritos de los cocineros, y platos rotos. La chica buscaba helado de fresa con queso, algo típico después de una pelea con su nana.

_-¡Y NI SE LE OCURRA IR A COMER HELADO!_

_-¡¡ESO ESTOY HACIENDOOOO!!-._Contestó del otro extremo de la gran casa. La discusión se cayó…

-ejem, ejem -. Dijo Takeshi captando la atención del joven-. Como te decía… quiero que vayas al colegio y cheques unos papeles que te tienen que dar, después de todo se podría decir que muchas personas invirtieron en esa cadena de colegios.

-hn…

-Espero que no te haya molestado estarme esperando…- Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en los labios del chico…

-No.

* * *

Perdón si me tarde, o esta muy largo o corto, si tienen alguna queja solo díganmela… lo siento pero a petición de mi amiga **erihiwatari** estoy actualizando mis otros fics que los deje en el olvido, ahora que todavía tengo vacaciones, creo que cuando entre a la HS, ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido… pero espero que les haya gustado…

Mil disculpas para los que no les gusto la canción del capi 2. Corrección la canción no era para Sasuke, era para que tipo Sasuke viera que canta bien… y… no adelanto más jajaja.

Muchas gracias a los que de verdan me apoyan son un amor. Neta que sí, y a los que solo leen y no ponen reviews, pues animense con confianza, jaja no es cierto lo se por que me ponen en alerta, gracias por leerlo de verdad que me animan mucho. Gracias… :D

**Miracle-Angel-Sakura**

**Jesybert**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**ale1593**

**saku-xan**

**sakura daidouji**

**Kirara**

**Princces-Zelda**

**ikamari**

**Demeter153**

**missis uchiha**

**ladysophie27**

**Miko chian**

**55 flor de cerezo saku 55**

**Midori animegirl**

**kariedu56**

**coki**

**melilove**

**agridulce**

**erihiwatari5**

**annehht**

**Maten**

**Rosy **

(te puse, por que como no alcance a ponerte en el capi anterior, perdón)

_Fajand: osea fajando, es cuando un chavo y una chava tienen encuentros intimos sin llegar al sexo… es como agazajo o como lo digan en su país, en mi pueblo se dice así jaja._

Adelanto del prox cap.

_-Tocas muy bien la guitarra…_

_-Ah… no te vi… gracias…_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-… solo vengo a pensar y recordar de verdad que me gusta estar aquí…_

* * *


	4. Stαrbucks i αlgien cn qien contαr

¡Waaa! De verdad que son un amor con sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz… mierda se me acaban mis vacaciones, y eso me deprime… u.u, pero obviamente seguiré actualizando… eh..! :D Me encantan los que me ponen revies que me hacen reír, me ponen de tan buen humor, en especial sus **inners** JAJA son muy entrometidos, :3

**Abajo esta el nombre de la canción… **debo de decir que no es de mis favoritas, pero se la debía a una amiga.(anum) :D… aunque ella no habla español… i dudo qe lea este fic… haha pero no los abrumo cn mis problemas… jaja ¡Lean! No se arrepentirán. :P

**Este fic esta dedicado a erihiwatari.**

**Erihiwatari5:** cofcof liz cofcof... Niña…! Te deseo lo mejor neta qe si...! con ed, y en la escuela, en la familia…! Te super deseo lo mejor, que te vaya super siempre…! Y sabes que siempre me vas a tener de amiga, pase lo que pase, haha aunque este año estemos lejos hasta la chingada, ;D pero para eso existe el telefono y el ineternet ¿no?, y fijate que estoy trabajando de niñera, para conseguir el dinero para regresarme a México para tus qince XV… zhi qe zhi…! bnO ahurita zolo tngo como 30 dolarz, pro x algo ze empieza… haha te mega amOw lizibertha…! Jaja erez una piruja, promizcua.. pro eqiiz… erz una fauna i tqm¨ ntc

Lean no se arrepentiran..!

* * *

**ை** Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊóи**ை**

* * *

By:

**ை** nenα-ucнïнα22 **ை**

* * *

Cαp.4: Stαrbucks i αlgien con quien contαr...

* * *

-¡aaahh! que bien, por fin, ese fue el último examen.- Exclamó Ino, dirigiéndose a sus amigas, que estaban en frente. Estaban en el salón 22b, de la gran institución Shintai Taro...

-De verdad que la semana pasada estuvo pesada-.Respondió una chica sentada frente a ella, era alta y de cabello castaño ondulado, de ojos cafés.

-Ino, Tenten, siempre salen bien en los exámenes no se ni para que estudian-.Les dijo Hinata, a sus amigas.

En ese momento, entro Sakura, al salón tenía la mirada perdida, y sus ojos se veían tristes, las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo...

-Sakura-. La susodicha volteó la mirada a la rubia.- ¿Estás bien?-. Sakura volteó hacía ella, y fingió una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿por que no?-. Respondió, no convenciendo mucho a sus amigas.

-No es por nada, pero te conocemos desde hace tiempo; por no decir milenios, y sabemos cuando algo no anda bien-. Le dijo Tenten. Sakura suspiro.

-No es nada, problemas en casa, nada que no se pueda solucionar-. Les respondió, tranquila, mirándolas.

Las tres la miraron preocupadas, pero decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno chicas, y ahora que acabaron los exámenes… ¿Qué piensan hacer?-. Preguntó la pelirosa, cambiando de tema.

-Prepararnos para los siguientes-. Respondió la Hyuga.

-Hinata… ¿Te sientes bien?...

* * *

Nueva semana; igual a trabajo.

Uchiha Sasuke como siempre, llegó a la gran empresa Haruno, muy puntual. Empezó pidiéndole a la secretaria los pendientes del día.

La secretaría era de estatura media, tenía unos cuarenta años, ojos grises y cabello café oscuro, ella siempre con una gran sonrisa, era muy amable y atenta, y siempre tenía mucha iniciativa, trabajaba en la empresa Haruno desde hace unos 18 años.

A Sasuke le agrado tenerla a ella, de secretaria; ya que las más jóvenes, solo lo hostigaban, y por la mayoría sentía lastima en sus intentos de seducción…

Kagome-san; la secretaría, le entrego todos los pendientes, Sasuke reviso cada uno con cuidado…

-Empresa Uzumaki-. Murmuro. Tenía que llevar unos documentos a la empresa, no lo tenía que hacer personalmente, pero reviso todo… y parecía que ese era el más importante, ese Lunes no era tan atareado como los otros…

Le encargo todo a Kagome-san, bajo al primer piso, y salió al estacionamiento, subió a su auto. Se dirigió a la empresa Uzumaki. Entrando lo recibieron demasiado amables, y las mujeres exageradamente melosas. Subió al piso de Naruto, y una mujer le indico donde era…

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, su oficina no era un desastre, como lo era su amigo… es más el, la notaba demasiado ordenada, pero eso hay que agradecérselos a los de limpieza. Volteó a los sillones, vio a Naruto sentado, y enfrente de el estaba… ¿Nany?

-_¿Qué hace ella aquí?_-. Se preguntaba Sasuke… mientras los miraba interesado en la conversación.

-¿En serio?-.Le preguntó Naruto a Nany en tono de vieja chismosa, Nany asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Júramelo!-.Dijo un poco más alto, en el mismo tono.

-Te lo juro-. Respondió Nany, pero ella con tono de vieja sisañoza.

-No puedo creerlo-. Decía Naruto sovandose las sienes-. Los jóvenes de ahora…

Sasuke cerró la puerta, dándose a notar. Ambos voltearon a la puerta, y sus expresiones cambiaron radicalmente al verlo. Nany se paro más seria.

-Me voy Naruto-chan-. Le dijo se paró, y se dirigió a la puerta, Sasuke se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, la nana la fulmino con la mirada; mientras el chico enarcaba una ceja. Salió… Sasuke solo dio dos pasos en frente…

-Oye, Na…

-¡Tu!-. Lo acuso con el dedo-¡Tú, pedófilo-ególatra-sin vergüenza! ¿Como te atreves a pervertir a mi Sakura-chan?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Nany, me contó todo!-.Argumento el rubio.

-No se que te abra contado, pero estoy seguro de que nada es verdad-.Se defendió Sasuke.

-¿No?...

-No… arg, siéntate-. Suspiro-.Los chismes vuelan…

* * *

Caminaba, ya se sentía mucho mejor, a penas el domingo volvía a suceder… problemas con sus padres. Y para arruinarle la mañana, se pelearon de nuevo esta mañana. Pero se alegraba, de que contara con sus amigas, ellas le ayudaban a olvidar sus problemas…

Camino por la cafetería, llevaba una bandeja pequeña; en frente de ella iba Hinata, e Ino, a lado de ella iba Tenten, las cuatro iban platicando de todo un poco… había chicos que les guardaban lugares a las cuatro para que se sentaran, pero ellas no acostumbraban hacerlo las que iban y se sentaban eran las…_zorras._

La gran sonrisa de Sakura se apago, cuando vio allí frente a ella…

-_Karin_-. Era simple no la soportaba, era por el simple hecho de que se sintiera superior, cuando no lo era, creía que era la más deseada cuando NO, repito NO lo era. Y allí estaba de nuevo molestando a una chica…

-Ya te dije, quítate…

-Pero Karin-sama, yo ya estaba formada-. Decía la otra chica un grado menor.

-¡Qué te quites! ¿Qué no oyes?-. Decía Karin ya fastidiada, con su trío de perras… atrás. Sakura pensaba que ellas eran sus perras, por que la seguían a todas partes, e incluso los perritos tenían más dignidad que las…"amigas" de ella…

-¡Karin déjala en paz!-. Se metió la pelirosa.

-¡A ti nadie te hablo chicle!-Le respondió.

-Mira estúpida no le digas así-. Amenazó Ino.

-Nadie te hablo fresita-. Intervino una "amiga".

-Mira chicle, y oxigenada, es la última vez que les digo, no se metan en lo que no les importa…-Amenazo Karin.

-Zorra me meto en lo que me da mi gana.-Le respondió Sakura… por un momento se formo un círculo y todos en aquel lugar, ponían atención a la discusión. Mientras la pobre chica… de la que estaba abusando Karin, solo observaba.

-No le digas así a Karin-san-. Intervino otra perr…_amiga_ suya.

-Sakura solo dice la verdad-. Intervino Tenten.

-Bola de estúpidas, no saben en la que se metieron-. Amenazo la última amiga, poniéndose a la altura de su "ama" (Karin).

-Nadie aquí te tiene miedo-. Se metió la Hyuga-. Miren chicas, no vale la pena… vámonos-.Dijo.

-No sin que antes esa zorra, deje a Mei-chan en paz-. Dijo Sakura.

Una "amiga" le susurro algo al oído de Karin, ella asintió.

-Vámonos, no se nos vaya a pegar lo ñoña-. Habló Karin dirigiéndose a las cuatro. Se dieron la vuelta, y se fueron, la cafetería se detuvo un momento a ver que reacción abría de parte de las otras… pero no hubo ninguna.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-sama, Ino-senpai, Tenten-san, Hinata-san-. Dijo Mei-chan, dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-No hay de que, pero dime san, por favor-. Le dijo Sakura, la otra se fue con una sonrisa, con su bandeja repleta de comida…

Sonó el timbre…

-Mierda, perdimos el tiempo con puras estupideces, y no comimos nada…- Se recriminó la rubia…

-No importa Ino, lo bueno es que ayudamos a alguien que lo necesitaba-. Sonrió Hyuga, pero en ese momento su estomago rugió.-_oh… mierda…_

-jajaja, ¡Vámonos!-. Dijo la castaña.

* * *

-oh… entonces, te empujo un Ninja que entro a tu despacho misteriosamente-. Inquirió el rubio.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?-. Le preguntó el moreno.

-eh… no, lo siento, pero es que empezaste a hablar muy rápido, pero ya me queda claro que no eres un sin vergüenza…-Le sonrió.

-¿Y ególatra, y pedófilo?-.Preguntó el moreno.

-Pues… ególatra, siempre haz sido… y pedófilo, por mi Sakura-chan-. Sasuke suspiro, se tardo demasiado en tratar de explicarle que pasó, claro a petición de Sakura, no debió comentar nada de la _carta._ Así que algunas cosas, por no decir la mayoría las omitió.

-Sasuke no es que te corra, pero tengo que ir al colegio Shinati Taro…-Dijo con simpleza Naruto…

-A vaya y ¿para que…?

-Tengo que ir a ver una amiga.

-¿Alumna?-.Interrogó Sasuke, el rubio río nervioso.

-ajajá, e… si.

-¿Y yo soy el pedófilo?-. Decía Sasuke saliendo de la oficina… no hubo mucho que hacer ese día, pero como todos los día tenía que darle el informe a Takeshi… subió a su automóvil, se dirigió a la casa de Takeshi, iba a tener que darle un corto informe, así que solo sería una… _visita._

* * *

Estaba nervioso, iba a ver a Hinata, últimamente se veían casi siempre… pero Naruto siempre tenía una excusa, pero ese día no la tenía, estaba a fuera del colegio, ya se habían ido todos… pero Hinata siempre era de las últimas en salir… y la vio allí… pero que hermosa se veía con ese uniforme…

Se acerco casi por instinto la vio… estaba volteada tratando de cargar su pesada mochila. Le toco el hombro.

-oh…-Lo miró-. Naruto-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó la ojiperla, sonriéndole.

-Hola Hinata, vine por ti…-Dijo de lo más inocente.

-¿Por mí?-.Preguntó sorprendida.

-eh… si, es que… yo… amm…-Trataba de buscar una buena excusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna, vio a un tipo saliendo con un café de Starbucks en la manó-. Vine a invitarte un café.-Le sonrió.

-¿A sí?-.Preguntó al rubio, sorprendida; siempre salía con Naruto, pero normalmente era por que el rubio le decía que tenían que festejar o que hace mucho que no salían… o algo así-. ¿Y eso por que Naruto-kun?

-emmm…._mierda y ahora que le digo?..._-.Pensaba Naruto, mirando a todos lados… vio pasar a chicos con exámenes en la mano; miraba a todos lados, solo pasaban esos chicos-._Hinata, va a pensar que soy un estúpido si no le digo algo inteligente … solo pasan tipos con exámenes… ¡Exámenes!_-. Se le ocurrió una idea al rubio-. ¿Hoy hiciste examen?-. Le preguntó, la chica se extraño, eso no le respondió su pregunta…

-em… si hoy acabe mí último examen-.Le respondió.

-Por eso, para festejar, que acabaron tus exámenes-. Sonrió el rubio. Últimamente con Hinata se atontaba, y no entendía por qué.

-Oye Naruto, pero ni siquiera me han dado calificaciones como para festejar…

-em… cierto, pero yo ya se que saliste bien-.Respondió el rubio. La chica rió.

-Está bien-. Le dijo volviéndose a su maleta "mochila", para cargarla. Naruto no tardo ni un segundo en cargarla el, la chica se sonrojo por aquel acto; se encaminaron al auto de Naruto…

* * *

Un día fácil, no era un reto. No vio a Takeshi en todo el día, tendría que verlo para decirle, que Uzumaki ya había recibido la notificación de compra que tenían que entregarle…

Entro en la gran mansión no fue muy bien recibido, ya que no había nadie, todo estaba demasiado callado… demasiado para su gusto, subió las largas escaleras, para abrir la puerta de la entrada, entro; escucho gritos: del despacho de Takeshi…

En un momento los ruidos callaron, para ser sustituidos por un gran golpe en la puerta, y por llantos de una…¿Mujer?...

Salió Takeshi hecho una fiera, eso no era común, el era muy amable… Sasuke lo vio pasar, le iba a decir algo, pero parecía que no era el momento. Del gran despacho, vio a la madre de Sakura salir llorando. Ese llanto… solo lo había oído una vez… en ese llanto estaban mezclados muchos sentimientos…_cólera, tristeza, rabia, coraje, desilusión, frustración, desesperación…_ solo una vez lo había escuchado y con su madre…ahora entendía por que estaba callado.

Se quedo allí parado, no sabía si ir con Takeshi, opto mejor por esperar a que se calmara, eso pasaba con su padre igual, cuando se enojaba su padre, siempre decidía esperar… y eso hizo…

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía ir con sus amigas, cada que tenía problemas. Tampoco podía desahogarse siempre con Nany, bastantes cosas tiene que hacer… estaba desesperada; por no decir frustrada. Y así se sentía frustrada… subió al ático, era su lugar para relajarse cuando _el _aún vivía.

Vio su vieja guitarra, hace años que no la veía… la conecto… la tomo… y la empezó a afinar… tomo el pequeño micrófono que estaba sobre un cajón…, lo limpio, conecto, y se lo coloco en los labios.

-Para recordar cosas… ¿Por qué no estás aquí?-. Sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento… empezó a tocar pisadas en su guitarra… paraba, esa no era. Tocaba recargada en un viejo buró… mirando hacía la única ventana en ese gran ático… recordó entonces…-Mis notas…- Se paró y vio encima del buró unos viejos papeles…- Empecemos-.Se dijo, para volver a empezar a tocar la guitarra…

Tenía ritmo… la repitió… tarareaba…

-Es esa-. Se dijo… tocó con más confianza… empezó a cantar…

…_on a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
and by Wednesday... I can't sleep...  
_

_then the phone rings, I hear you  
and the darkness is a clear view  
cuz you've come to rescue me…_

* * *

Caminaba…

_...fall With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it la-asts_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Subió las escaleras…

_I am moody, messy  
i get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen  
when __you're__ happy, it's a mission  
and you __won't__ stop 'til I'm there_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
crash, you're all I ha-ave_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell...  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_

Abrió la puerta del ático…

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_-Sakura…_

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can… breathe-e_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

Terminó seria… la sonrisa de la canción se le borro al instante en que la inicio… Esa canción era una… _estupidez_…

Era tan hermosa, primero no sabía de donde venía esa canción… se escuchaba tan cerca, no se imagino nada… fue guiado por sus instintos, subió las escaleras, después… no recuerda por donde se fue… recuerda que vio unas escaleras sobre una trampilla y las abrió, y allí estaba un ático. Era viejo y algo sucio, no como la demás mansión, era espacioso, pero estaba descuidado. Se notaba un contraste ese lugar con la belleza de la chica. La vio allí sentada, recargada en el buró… y con un pequeño como micrófono en los labios. Notó que la gran sonrisa de ella se borró en cuanto terminó la canción…

No sabía que sentir, sus orbes verdes, estaban orientados hacía la única ventana en ese gran lugar…

-Tocas muy bien la guitarra…-El pelinegro, que estaba en la puerta se aventuro a decir. La chica dio un respingo cuando escucho a alguien entrando… Sasuke… ¿Qué hacía el allí?, la chica le iba a decir algo. Pero tenía demasiadas cosas en las cabezas como para pedir una explicación. Tan solo volteó a el y fingió una sonrisa.

-Ah… no te vi… gracias…-Respondió, mirándolo. Se sentó a lado de ella. Ella se quito el pequeño micrófono de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Ella le podía preguntar lo mismo. Pero sabía que tal vez, inconcientemente había hecho mucho ruido.

-… solo vengo a pensar y recordar, de verdad que me gusta estar aquí…-Le contestó la chica, se quito la guitarra de encima y se acomodo su uniforme, aun sentada. El la miró. Era hermosa, pero algo pasaba.- ¿Hice mucho ruido?-. Preguntó.

-… ¿Ruido?, claro que no.-Negó el moreno, confundido-. Esa canción nunca la había oído… ¿Tú la inventaste?-.La chica asintió con la cabeza, y miro al piso.

-Yo y el… es algo estúpido…- Sasuke se confundió ¿el?, ¿Quién era el?... Sakura lo miró, entendió que no comprendía-.Mi abuelo-. Contestó, sonriéndole-. Tenía doce años en ese entonces, me fascina la música solo por el… -Sonrió con un deje de nostalgia-. Hay lo siento, esto debe ser aburrido… no me hagas caso.

-No me molesta escucharte-.Continuó el moreno.- ¿Quieres contarme?-. Le preguntó intrigado, sin dejarlo notar. La chica suspiro.- ¿Tu abuelo…?-.Dijo como dándole a entender que continuara…

-Mi abuelo… era el único que me escuchaba, y consolaba cuando mis padres se peleaban-. Dijo sonriendo, recordando la bella cara de su abuelo. En ese momento Sasuke entendió, que eso era…

-¿Es muy seguido?-.Preguntó Sasuke.

-hmm…- Lo volteó a ver-. Antes no era así, cuando mi abuelo aún vivía.- Dijo viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.- Éramos siempre los 4, mi madre, mi padre, mi abuelo y yo… comíamos juntos, cenábamos juntos, si mi padre no podía llegar a la casa, hablaba para que no nos preocupáramos… y nos avisaba cuando tenía juntas, nos platicaba como iban los negocios…- Esta vez miraba a la ventana-. Pero… hubo un momento, en que mi padre… - Volteó a Sasuke-. Mi padre, ya no llegaba, ya no avisaba… se adentro tanto en su trabajo, ya ni siquiera nos podíamos ver los fines de semana… y claro, la empresa creció convirtiéndose en una de las más importantes de Kyoto e incluso de Japón y más… pero…

-Ya no estaba contigo-. Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Y mi madre…-Sasuke la miro, dándole a entender que continuara-. Mi madre...no lo se, ella y yo, nos complementábamos cuando mi padre empezó a meterse demasiado en la empresa. No recuerdo bien, por que ella se aíslo… recuerdo, que un día llegaron unos tipos del museo, ya que habían visto una pintura de mi mama, en la oficina de mi padre… y les gusto, platicaron con ella… el chiste es que llegaron a un acuerdo, y de un momento a otro, se creo tal fama, que se salía más tiempo que mi papa, en sus juntas en el extranjero…

-¿Estuviste sola?-. Preguntaba el moreno. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No, por que lo tenía a el… el mi abuelo, siempre veía en el una imagen paternal… me recogía en la escuela en ese entonces te digo tenía solo 12 años… el me enseño a cantar, me enseño a tocar la guitarra… inventábamos canciones y siempre que íbamos a fiestas, me decía que cantara… una que el invento es esta…- Dijo señalándole las notas, que estaban en sima del buró. Sasuke las tomo.

-Tu abuelo tenía mucha imaginación…- Sakura asintió. Noto como la chica bajaba la mirada…y se mordía el labio inferior, por un momento Sasuke, sintió una opresión en el pecho, al ver que a Sakura se le cristalizaban los ojos… sentía su mente en blanco… le dolía verla así.

Se levanto de estar recargado en el buró, se acerco a ella… y la abrazó.

-Lo extraño…- Fue lo único que dijo, para después caer en sollozos. Solo sollozos, no llanto. No se lo permitiría llorar, no ella no iba a llorar hace años que no lo hacía desde la muerte de su abuelo y no lo iba a volver a hacer, no por eso, no por nostalgia… no era débil, y si lo era Haruno Sakura no se permitiría demostrarlo.

Todo calló en ese gran lugar después de un rato, con un largo suspiro por parte de la chica… vio al chico a los ojos, se sonrojo de inmediato. Había hecho un espectáculo en frente de el…

-Lo siento…-Le dijo.

-No tienes por que-. Le respondió el chico, la serenidad con la que hablaba y el tono de su voz, le encantaba, le dedico una gran sonrisa. El chico se levanto, extendiéndole la mano, para ayudar a la chica. Ambos se levantaron, y caminaron mucho más serenos a las escaleras, olvidaron ese momento por un rato. Y ya podía vérseles más alegres, eso era lo que necesitaba ese lugar en ese momento…_sonrisas._

* * *

Mierda, se sentía extraño desde que había subido a Hinata al auto… no sabía de que hablar. Y solo decía estupideces, que hacían que la chica lo mirara asustada, de vez en cuando reían. Pero en ese momento Uzumaki Naruto, no sabía como hablarle a una chica, y se sentía extraño… Hinata era su amiga, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse así?

Pararon el auto, lo estacionaron, y subieron al Starbucks que estaba arriba… se sentía nervioso, la última neurona se le iba a ir en ese momento, empezó a reír de los nervios… y Hinata rió con el, extrañada…

Se pararon frente a la puerta de aquel gran local.

-Alojo mora-. Dijo Naruto, al puritito estilo Harry Potter.

-¿Disculpa?-. Preguntaba la chica extrañada… Naruto se sonrojo y aventó la varita que misteriosamente apareció en su mano.

-A… no nada,-.Le abrió la puerta para que pasara ella, pasó. Entraron, y se fueron a la caja a pedir lo que querían. Primero fue Hinata.

Estaba atendiendo un joven apuesto, alto de ojos grises, y cabello café. Hinata le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué vas a querer lindura?-. Le preguntó el joven a Hinata.

-mm...… un vainilla late, por favor-. Contestó la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Le preguntó coquetamente.

-Hinata.

-Un vainilla late, para la bella Hinata-. Les dijo a sus compañeros que enseguida, empezaron a hacerlo.

-¿Cuanto va a ser?-. Preguntó Hinata, al instante Naruto sacó un billete para pagar.

-Nada preciosa, que lo disfrutes.- Le dijó el joven ofrenciendole el café.

-Gracias-. Respondió con una sonrisa, y ligeramente sonrojada, no era la primera vez que le pasaba…

-_¿Hoy es día gratis?..._-. Pensaba Naruto, se acerco al cajero.- Yo quiero un… frappe.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-mmm... su nombre-. Preguntó sin mucho interés el joven.

-Naruto-. Respondió.

-Son veinticinco, con cincuenta.- Le dijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿ Y por que a ella…- Naruto, empezó a captar entonces_…-¡Ese maldito estaba coqueteando con mi Hina-chan…!_-. Su semblante alegre, cambio a uno de furia total…

_-_Son veinticinco, con cincuenta-. Repitió el joven. Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

_-_¡NO!-. Grito, el joven enarco una ceja-. ¡Ya no quiero nada!-.Gritó en forma de niño berrinchudo, haciendo que todo el local lo mirara raro. Se dirigió a Hinata.

_-_¿Qué paso Naruto? ¿Y tu café?-. Le preguntó extrañada. Viendo como el chico caminaba hacía ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_-_No quise, creo que es mejor que lo tomes en el carro, mientras te llevo a tu casa-. Le dijo muy seco, la chica asintió y salieron del local…

* * *

Salían alegres, ¿Quién dirigía que sería Uchiha Sasuke quién le alegraría el día?... ella ni siquiera se imaginaba, se sentía a gusto a su lado, debería sentirse intimidada con un hombre así a su lado; pero Sakura, al contrario se sentía genial con el… tenerlo cerca, la hacía sentir segura y en confianza, después de desahogarse con el en el ático, Sasuke cambio de tema y la invito a pasear, empezaron con una simple platica de la mansión, para seguir con el tema de la música, luego de los zapatos, y de la comida.

-¿En serio?-. Le preguntó a Sasuke, la chica.

-Si, cuando quieras puedes ir a mi departamento-. Contestó el pelinegro.

-Me encantaría probar alguno de tus cafés algún día-. Le respondió totalmente sincera la chica.

-Tengo todas las maquinas, y se preparar de todo, tu solo pídemelo-. Terminó con un tono arrogante, que hizo reír a la chica.- ¿Y que dices tú?

-ohm… veamos, yo se preparar… comida mexicana, comida peruana, colombiana, dominicana, jamaiquina, comida de Belice, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Argentina, Honduras, en fin… mi abuelo me enseño a cocinar también-. Le dijo.

-Wuau, sabes muchas cosas.- Le contestó.

-No se hacer café bien…- Le dijo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas volteando hacía otro lado. El chico rió.

Bajaron las escaleras, de la mansión saliendo hasta el exterior, Sakura miraba hacía el… y el miraba la frente, entonces diviso a una rubia… piernas largas, fino cuerpo, ojos azules, cabello lacio y largo, mini falda, y TOP pegado. Volteó la mirada a Sakura, que aún tenía el uniforme… y sonrió.

-_Sakura le sigue ganando a ella, y a muchas_-. Pensó comparando a las dos, llegó a la conclusión de que la pelirosa para el, era más bella.

-¡Frentuda!-. Gritó la rubia, la chica volteó la mirada hacía ella.

-Cerda-. Contestó, el chico las miró a las dos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le preguntó Sakura, la chica se acerco hacía ellos corriendo.

-Hola Sakura, vine a…- Observó a Sasuke, y sonrió ampliamente-. Vaya Sakura, te venía a alegrar el día, pero veo que ya te lo alegraron-. Le dijo sonriéndole a su amiga. La pelirosa se sonrojo, y Sasuke pasó de largo su comentario.

-¡Cerda!-. Le gritó-. El es Uchiha Sasuke, el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?-. Le dijo sonrojada viendo a la rubia.

-Oh… mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka-. Se presentó la rubia.

-hm-. No le importo mucho a Sasuke.

-Vaya es cierto lo que dicen, que tu vicepresidente es un papito-. Contestó con toda sinceridad, pero así era Ino, por eso era odiada y amada. Sasuke la miró, era extraña, la amiga de Sakura era demasiado directa.

-Ino.-Le dijo Sakura.

-¡A sí! A lo que venía, pero si quieres te lo digo luego-. Le dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-No importa, ya me iba.- Contestó Sasuke. Se dirigió a Sakura-. Adiós Sakura, luego hablare con tu padre.

-Adiós Sasuke-kun-. Le contestó mientras el chico se iba y se subía a su carro… bastaron 2 segundos para…

-¡Kya!, cuentame ¿Como lo hace? ¿Ya te lo tiraste?-.Preguntaba con toda naturalidad la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa?, es el vicepresidente de la empresa, claro que no. ¡Ino!

-Vaya, entonces van lento-. Dijo la rubia.- entonces… ¿Cómo besa?

-No somos nada Ino-. Aclaró la pelirosa.

-Pues… yo solo había escuchado que le dijeras "kun", a Naruto y a Kiba-. Le dijo.

-¡Ahh!, bueno ya, ¿Qué eras lo que me ibas a decir?-. Le preguntó.

-¡Cierto!, sentémonos.- Le dijo señalándole las escaleras…

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó impaciente la chica al ver a su amiga.

* * *

-Adiós Naruto-kun-. Se despidió tímidamente, ese día se había comportado distinto.

-Adiós Hinata-. Se despidió ligeramente sonrojado. Se acerco para despedirse de beso, se detuvo por un momento admirando sus labios tan perfectos, Hinata se sonrojo. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de que se desmayara por la cercanía, Naruto le sonrió nervioso. Y le hizo un gesto con la mano, en forma de despedida, la chica entro a su casa, y Naruto se subió en su carro, se sentía completamente extraño.

* * *

-¿Estás loca?, ¿Ves que poquita ropa es?-. Decía Sakura, señalando una revista.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces-. Aclaró la rubia.

-Pero es muy poquita ropa, la última vez que lo hice, fue para una revista de niños, y tenía 14 años. No es lo mismo Ino.- Le contestó la pelirosa.

-Por favor Sakura, ya hable con Tenten-. Le dijo.

-Es obvio que Tenten, lo iba a hacer-. Se defendió Sakura.

-Si, pero por favor Sakura, será divertido.

-No lo creo, es muy peligroso.- Comentó-. Y si mi padre ve la revista.- Contestó.

-Seamos sinceras Sakura, tu padre no se daría cuenta si estuvieras saliendo con el mismísimo rey de España, ni aunque estuviera diario en los noticieros-. Sakura concordó con eso.

-Pero, varias personas intimas amigos de mi padre me conocen, y si ven esto.- Comentó la chica.

-Sakura antes lo hubieras hecho, sin renegar, es más tu eres la que me estuviera rogando por que lo hiciera-. Dijo la rubia.

-Si Ino, pero antes cuando tenía 14 años, me hubiera aventado del doceavo edificio de la compañía Yamanaka, si me dijeran que abajo encontraría a Santa Clous-. Dijo totalmente alarmada.

-Sabes que quieres-. Persuadio Ino.

-Yo… s-si quiero, pero piensa en los riesgos…

-Sakura hay muchas chicas, que salen en esa revista…- Comentó la rubia-. Te podrían confundir…

-¡Osea hello Ino!, cabello rosa.- Dijó tomandose un mechon de cabello, Ino rió y miró a la chica con ojos suplicantes.

-Ya le dije a Hinata, y acepto-. Mintió la rubia.

-¿Hinata?-. Empezó a recapacitarlo la pelirosa, si Hinata lo hacia, ¿Por qué ella no?, había estado siguiendo las "reglas", todos estos años, no creía que si faltara una le afectaría tanto.- Esta bien.

-Gracias, Sakura no te vas a arrepentir.-Salió corriendo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la pelirosa. Quién soltó un gran suspiro.

-_Ino jamás cambiaras…_

* * *

**Pieces of me** de **Ashlee Simpson. **Lo siento, trate de que quedara de lo mejor esa canción, de verdad que me pusieron entre la espada y la pared una amiga, así que la tuve que poner… espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado…

Aquí doy por terminado mi cap. Espero que les guste.

Esta largo, creo. Pero en serio creo que valió la pena…

¿Qué tramara Ino?

¿Va a hacer modelar a Sakura en revistas porno? (mierda ya adelante mucho) jaja no es cierto.

Varias respuestas en el prox cap.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Alguna sugerencia por favor escribanme un review

Si quieren que escriba algó más en el prox cap. Solo diganmelo, haganmelo saber. :D

Quieren que ponga algo más, que salga más algun personaje, diganmelo.

¿Les gusto el naruhina?

Ok

Mi meta es que en serio se claven en mi fic, y eso trato de lograr

Y que me pongan en favoritos de paso ¿No? Jaja u.u

Gracias a los que ya me pusieron y los de alerta también, claro

A los de reviews .

**Rosy**

**ikamari**

**Lado. Oscuro**

**setsuna17**

**annehht**

**michelita**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**missis uchiha**

**Kirara**

**ale1593**

**YuMii.Na**

**coki**

**florencia**

**ladysophie27**

**Maten**

**nakoto**

…**.la momo… kun…!**

**lola**

**agridulce**

**erihiwatari5**

_No hay adelantos por que quiero que comenten, lo que quieren en el prox cap._

¿Merezco un review que me haga reír? (agradece que te ponen reviews) u.u mierda…

_Comenten, crtiquen, sugieran,… lo que quieran…_ jaja rimo. :D (para canciiOn de comercial ... ¬¬) ai... u.U


	5. мϊ мodelo

¡Ay que pena…! ¡Mil disculpas, no actualice en años...! ¡No, no me peguen...! Waaaa! U_U

Muchas gracias por los que me pusieron reviews… la verdad aprecio que lo leán, aún cuando a veces no estoy inspirada… u_U no saben lo valioso que son para mí. Y los tomo mucho en cuenta… se loz dedico…

Ya entre a la ezcuela i ze imaginaran como d cargada zthOi cmbio d clase cada 3 segundoz, i puez… la ezcuela eztha gigante por tanto me e perdido muchaz vecez… i llego tarde a miz clases u_U i si le sumamos qe laz clazez zn en otro idioma no mejoran las cosas… haha pro me la e pazado muii bn… y creo que eso me anima para tratar de actualizar los fines de semana :D

Penze qe entrando a la ezcuela me inzpiraria maz pro ni tiempo tngo d penzar en miz fics…

Pero obviamente este lo termino por qe lo termino e tenido muy buenOz resultados i no lo voy a dejar…! A zi qe ni ze preocupen haha…( calmate los espantastes ¬¬…) tu crees? O.o! (es sarcazmo…#¬¬)

**Advertencias: **

**1.** Creo qe muchos de ustedes se imaginaron diferentes cosas, de la trama como la tenía pensada i eso me dio muchas ideas. A los que no tienen cuenta les respondí abajo ;D

**2. Creo que lo hice muy grande… es decir LARGO…! para mi gusto así que tomense su tiempo ¿si? Y leanlo que vale mucho la pena!**

* * *

ை Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊóиை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Cαp5. мï мodelo

* * *

-Maldita sea, maldita sea-. Maldecía por debajo un castaño manejando, para poder llegar a su oficina.- Si estuviera ahora en Europa, esto no pasaría. Mierda, todo por el maldito puesto-. Seguía diciendo.

Entro a la compañía iba enojando, apresurado; eso nunca pasaba, siempre entraba con una sonrisa, y caminaba lento… pero ese día era la excepción. Todos lo miraban, nadie se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera saludarlo… todo estaba callado…

* * *

Sentía las miradas, pero poco le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuáles preocuparse.

Vio su gran oficina, y a la secretaría que tan solo al ver su cara se calló los "Buenos días", miro a su derecha hasta el fondo, la oficina del vicepresidente. Frunció el seño, sabía que el no le daría una solución, le fastidiaba la sola idea de contarle; pero a Takeshi no le gusta escuchar problemas.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, la clara y silenciosa oficina de aquel pelinegro no lograron calmarlo, el joven pelinegro solo subió la mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando para encararlo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa?, ¿Qué no haces tu trabajo bien?, ¡ya deberías estar enterado!-. Ante aquel comentario Sasuke frunció el seño.- Lo cancelaron.

-¿La que?-. Preguntaba confundido.

-Nuestra asociada y queridísima, famosa, y todo lo que quieras compañía Yune, la revista.-Respondió.- Cancelaron la firma.

-aja, ¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! esa compañía nos vale millones, entiendes cancelaron una cita de la segunda firma del año. Y esa firma es necesaria quieren que vaya yo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ve tú-. Maldita sea, Sasuke se estaba burlando de Kiba. El castaño apretó los puños y golpeo el escritorio.

-¡No puedo ir, tengo que estar en Manhattan, para mañana!.

-¿Por qué? Eso significa que no es tan importante como parece-. Respondió.

-Tengo que firmar con la Lex L.

-¿Y qué pasa si no le firmas a el?

-El es prioridad-. Termino de decir Kiba, levantando sus puños del escritorio.

-Pues no le veo el mayor problema-. Le contestó Sasuke recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, y enarcando la ceja.- Lex Luthor puede esperar.

-Es Lex Lanne-. Aclaró-. Y nunca hemos perdido una firma-. Le dijo con mirada desafiante el castaño.

-De a cuerdo, yo iré-. Termino de decir, para bajar la mirada de nuevo a los documentos.

-Dijeron que específicamente querían que fuera yo.- Terminó de decir. Sasuke levanto la mirada desafiante hacía el.

-Nadie niega una cita con Uchiha Sasuke-. Le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Kiba lo miro… como podía ese tipo ser su amigo, Kiba odiaba a la gente arrogante… pero todo eso era cierto, no le negarían una cita a el. Suspiro derrotado…

-Está bien-. Le dedico una mirada asesina, que Uchiha la interpreto como gesto de agradecimiento. Y salió.

Volvió a sus documentos…

-A por cierto…- Volvió a entrar Kiba asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Sasuke lo miro-. Naruto tendrá que ir contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Kiba alcanzo a esquivar el carpetazo que Sasuke le había lanzado-._Eso me lo hubiera dicho antes…_-No se puede trabajar con Naruto_…_

* * *

-Entonces… Sakura...

-Así es-. Afirmo la rubia, sentadas ambas tomando el té en la gran mansión Hyuga.

-Creo que será divertido si Sakura-chan aceptó-. Sonrió la Hyuga. La rubia casi no cabía de la alegría.- ¿Y cuando será?

-Mañana.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes paso por ti mañana.- La Hyuga vio a la rubia con mirada insegura… Ino al notar eso, se salió corriendo despidiéndose guiñándole un ojo, rápido; para que no cambiara de opinión.

Suspiro… no era tonta, conocía bien a Ino, sabía que había engañado a Sakura para que aceptara. Pero… algo en ella le decía que eso sería divertido, y emocionante, aunque eso no quitaba lo preocupante de que pasaría si se enteraban sus padres…

_-Por Kami, Hinata ya tienes 18 ya puedes hacer lo que quieras_-. Se dijo a si misma-. Es cierto, creo que un cambio de rutina no me afectaría en nada…

* * *

-_Genial teme, entonces iré por ti mañana_.- Decía el rubio alegre, por el teléfono.

_-_No… iré por mi lado.

-_m… ¡entiendo está bien!-. _Contesto igual de animado.

-Naruto, esto es negocio, no es una fiesta-. Le advirtió el moreno al ver el tono de entusiasmo de aquel muchacho.

_-__S__i como sea, nos vemos-_. Colgó. Naruto, era el único podía colgarle a Sasuke, antes de que el moreno lo hiciera.

-No tiene ni idea a donde van a firmar… ¿Cierto?-. Preguntó Takeshi, entrando a la oficina. El moreno negó con la cabeza. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a Takeshi, Sasuke había hecho trabajo extra, por el incidente que había pasado la vez pasada que vio a Sakura. Estaba trabajando más… parte de lo de Takeshi, para que Takeshi pudiera estar más tiempo en su casa con su familia.

-No me dejo terminar.

-Ese idiota-. Suspiro Takeshi-. No se como Namikaze lo dejo al mando de su corporación.

-Es bueno en el negocio, toma los documentos en serio… es solo que es…

-Naruto-. Concluyo Takeshi.

* * *

-Si Nany, ya te dije que mañana me iré con Ino…-Le dijo como si se tratara de una hija tratando de convencer a su madre de que se va a ir a un concierto, fingiendo que va a hacer tarea en la biblioteca.

-¿Ino?-. Eso no sonaba muy bien…

-_Mierda… piensa algo Sakura piensa…_-. Empezó a mirar a todos lados, en busca de algo que la ayudara… vio un cuadro que su madre pinto, una linda ovejita de ojos perla… perla-. Y Hinata…

-Ah… hinata-. Parece que eso había ayudado.

-Si, vamos a la casa de Ino, por unas cosas ya sabes, noche de chicas.

-Ya veo, que buena idea.-Sonrió la nana.

-¿Sakura?-. Se escuchó una voz en el pasillo acercándose. Sakura volteó.

-Mami-. Se acercó sonriente a su madre. Normalmente pasaba más tiempo con su madre… y se encontraba más en su casa, probablemente sea por lo mismo, de que su esposo estaba más en casa. Sasuke está tomando mucho del trabajo de Takeshi para que se relaje, y este más con su familia… aunque Sakura no lo pidiera.

-Señora Haruno-. Saludo sonriente la nana.

-¿Vas a salir mañana?-. Preguntó la madre.

-_¿Qué todo mundo se tiene que enterar? Mierda._ Eh... si ma, iba a salir con Ino, Hinata y Tenten a unas compras…

-¿Compras? No había dicho que sería una noche de chicas en su casa.- Preguntó la nana, ambas la miraban con una ceja alzada.

-jaja si, pero… bueno…- Empezó a reír nerviosamente-. Primero iremos de compras, ya saben para relajarnos… y luego veremos películas en su casa… de Tenten, si.

-No habías mencionado a Tenten… ¿No que iba a ser en la casa de Ino?-. Interrogó la nana. Pésima mentirosa, así era Sakura. Lo peor de tener una mama chismosa, preguntándote a ¿Donde vas? O que vas a hacer… es tener a dos mamás curiosas preguntándote… perdón interrogarte.

-Bueno… si en la de Ino… e iremos a la de Tenten por las películas.

-Vaya, que raro se organizan tu y tus amigas-. Suspiro la madre-. Pero bueno cosas de la edad… creo…

-Si, ma haha, bueno me voy-. Sin más la pelirosa se fue dejando a las dos mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Le cree?-. Preguntó la nana.

-No.

* * *

Bufó molesto…

Una noche pesada, acababa de pesar… ¿Por qué extraña razón, no podía dormir?... ni el mismo lo sabía. Solo no podía. No había hecho cosas malas, como para que le espantaran el sueño…

Se baño, vistió, y preparo todo para ese día… tendría que hacer el trabajo que su querido amigo Kiba no pudo hacer; por lo menos así lo veía el. Vago por todo su departamento… (Departamento de dos pisos, tengo que decir.)

Faltaba todavía mucho, y Takeshi le había dado el día libre por hacer "trabajo extra". Empezó a leer un libro… el primero que vio de su biblioteca. Tocaron la puerta, bufo molestó. Como podían interrumpirlo. No es que le interesara el libro, de hecho era de lo más aburrido. Pero Sasuke, no es de esas personas que les gusta atender otras cosas, cuando ya están haciendo algo.

Abrió la puerta.

-¿Tú?-. Preguntó enarcando una ceja, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. El rubio del otro lado le sonrió abiertamente.

-Veras Sasuke, no se exactamente a donde ir. Así que vine aquí a preguntarte donde ir.

-Eso te pasa por colgarm—

-Lo que pasa, es que querías que fuéramos juntos aunque no quieras admitirlo.- Interrumpió el rubio. En este mundo solo había una persona que podía colgarle e interrumpirlo y ese tiene nombre Naruto.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-mmm... De echo… no, es algo frío aquí… ¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-. Suspiró derrotado.

-Ya que…

* * *

-Bien chicas-. Dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio, entre las cuatro. El cuarteto miraba emocionadas las grandes instalaciones; de hecho, miraban la entrada de la gran corporación Yune…

-Ino… ¿Estás segura, de que es aquí?-. Preguntaba incrédula Hinata.

-Así es. ¿No es grandiosa? Y es aún mejor dentro.-Afirmo la rubia con entusiasmo.

-Bueno pues entremos-. Dijo igual de animada Tenten.

-Chicas…- Y allí venía Sakura, no estaba segura. La habían convencido de venir, pero no la habían terminado de convencer de quedarse a modelar.- La verdad…- Ino la miro enojada. ¡No, no ella no se iba a echar para atrás!

La tomo de la muñeca, y la jalo metiéndola al gran edificio.

Un gran suspiro por parte de las otras dos, y entraron detrás de ellas.

* * *

-Antes de que entremos te advierto que la jefa es algo…-Sasuke se imagino miles de cosas que le iba a decir su amigo acerca de la jefa de la empresa. Pero no le importo.

-Nadie le niega una cita a Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo y entro a las grandes instalaciones. Naruto suspiro derrotado.

Se detuvo admirando el gran edificio… Contaba con dos grandes puertas de cristal, por donde salían y entraban personas apuradas. Un edificio totalmente gigante. Parecía castillo con cristales y partes plateadas… miró a los lados… prefirió entrar.

Adentro vio a su amigo… rodeado de las miradas de todas las mujeres en ese lugar… al fondo un elevador. Y a la derecha la recepción. Una señorita que estaba embobada con Sasuke la sola presencia de el hacía tantos estragos… el susodicho camino hacía ella directo al punto.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke y tengo una cita con la directora…- La otra se quedo embobada en sus palabras… escuchando las ondas en su voz… y lo grave de su voz. Sasuke la miró y chasqueó los dedos, para que reaccionara.

-Enseguida-. Contestó anonada. Le dio el pase y se dirigieron a los elevadores…

Piso 46… lo que le faltaba… y se suponían que estaban en el 1…

* * *

-Bien… chicas, genial…Pasen por aquí-. Les decía un chico con tono afeminado, y ropa ajustada.- Que bueno que se decidieron a venir… que mejor que cuatro chicas, hermosas y ricas en la revista…-Termino de decir enfocándose en "Ricas".

-Pensé que íbamos de anónimas.-Dijo Tenten. No le importaba que la vieran en la revista… pero sus amigas no sentían lo mismo.

-Así es… nadie dirá su nombre, no se preocupen.- Las encamino por varios largos pasillos con gente moviéndose por do quiera. De ese largo blanco pasillo solo de oficinas, empezaron a verse los escenarios… y estudios de fotografía. Habían cámaras en frente… y ventiladores en las esquinas… muchas mujeres y hombres moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, cambiando los fondos de los escenarios…- Aquí se cambiaran…- Les indico unos salones… o camerinos.- Primero será algo sencillo… allá estará indicado su ropa y todo…- Les sonrió. Caminaron hacía los camerinos, sonrientes.

Iba a ser grandioso.

* * *

44… tin… 45… tin… 46… tin.

Por fin, el sonido del elevador paro al fin.

Salió fastidiado… por tanto sonidito. Y tener a Naruto tarareando la fastidiosa canción de "Wouldn't it be nice" de los "Beach boys" Que ya empezaba a ser pegajosa… no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we belong…. wo—

No pudo continuar cantando su canción, ya que la mirada del Uchiha lo heló.

Se sorprendió de que ese fuera el único piso tranquilo… habían secretarias, y secretarios en ambos lados del pasillo, pero ellos no estaban atravesándose ni gritando… y el sonido de los tacones de las chicas que no sabían usarlos… todo eso molestaba… por lo menos a Sasuke.

Caminaron al fondo…

-Etto… disculpe…- Dijo el rubio a una secretaria… quién había tenido un mal día… parece que todo se había arreglado al ver la sonrisa de aquel rubio…

-eh… ¿si? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-. Preguntó…

-Busco a…

-¡¿Donde está el estúpido de Kiba y Uzumaki?!-. Se escucho la voz de una mujer… pero no era una voz chillona, era fuerte… daba miedo… Naruto tembló. Esa voz se oía al fondo, Sasuke quién estaba detrás de su amigo volteó a ver a la silueta que se dibujaba detrás de la puerta, casi transparente. Dio dos pasos en frente.

Se abrieron las puertas lentamente… dejándose ver la silueta de una mujer hermosa unos 30 años. Demasiado desarrollada. Probablemente operada… lo que pensó Sasuke. Cabello rubio, alta… con una mini falda verde y un saco del mismo color.

-Tsunade-sama… perdón llegamos tarde pero…-Se justificaba el rubio

-¿Y Kiba?-. Preguntó notablemente molesta.

-No vino Kiba, en su lugar vine yo-. Habló el moreno.- Uchiha Sasuke

-¿Pero que…? No, dije específicamente que quería a Kiba-. Dijo mirando fríamente al Uchiha.

-¿Quiere sake Tsunade-sama?-. Preguntó el rubio sacando una botella de sake de dudosa procedencia. Tsunade enfadada tomo la copa… en 5 segundos bebió 8 copas.

-hip… ¿Qué dechias?-. Preguntó notablemente borracha.- Así… quieres ver encueradas… claro a las instalaciones…-Dijo incoherencias tomando a ambos de los brazos camino al elevador.

* * *

-Se ven divinas ahora, vamos a que los tramites y todo eso…!

* * *

Se empezaba a artar… 8 copas de sake le bastaron a Tsunade, para que empezara a decir incoherencias y les diera un recorrido por toda la empresa… algo que no necesitaba que por todos lados era cristal…

Paro… detrás de la rubia… Sasuke se decidió ponerle fin a esté asunto… y ponerle en claro a esa tipa quién era el.

-Mire señora, vinimos aquí solo pa—

-Cállate y sigue-. Corrección en este mundo también Tsunade podía interrumpir a Sasuke.

Suspiro, _maldita mujer_. Ahora entraban a un tipo estudio… con modelos hombres y mujeres caminando…

Solo hubo algo que detuvo su atención… una cabellera rosa… ¿Peluca? No lo creo. Se acerco… en su vida solo había visto una cabellera rosa natural.

Camino rápido, era ella… en un mini vestido coqueto color verde pálido peinada con un listón del color del vestido.

-Sakura…- Dijo.

* * *

Escucho su nombre… pronunciado por las más hermosas cuerdas vocales… de esas que se escuchaban solo en comerciales de automóviles… o lociones… Giro sobre sus puntillas.

-Sa…sa… suke-. Termino de decir ligeramente sonrojada. Viendo a aquel hombre de smoking gris y camisa blanca-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti. Vine de representante a la firma de la empresa con Yune. ¿Tú?

-Yo.. etto… vine a …- Desvió la mirada apenada. A Sasuke no le agrado eso. Miro detrás de ella, a unos 4 metros, la rubia alocada de su amiga en un minivestidos rojo, y otras dos chicas con vestidos azules y rosa. Se le vino a la mente… algo. Todas iban con minivestidos e iban peinadas con listones… era obvio.

-¿Vas a modelar?-. Preguntó firme. La chica lo miró y se apeno cubriéndose los ojos.- No le veo nada de malo.- Sakura lo miro… es que el no sabía exactamente que iba a_ modelar._- No sabía que te gustara modelar.- Admitió.

-Si… bueno, no como oficio o algo así… solo por diversión.

-No vendrás… por que la loca de tu amiga te obligo ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a Ino. La verdad era que sí, pero ella también lo quería.

-No yo si quiero modelar, en serio… aunque…

-No lo sabe Takeshi ¿Cierto?

-emm… no ¿Le vas a decir?

-Yo no se nada-. Le sonrió, de esas sonrisas, que en Sasuke solo vez una vez en la vida.

-Gracias-. Sonrió. Tomo su muñeca acercándolo con las chicas. Que le habían dedicado una mirada picara al ver que caminaba hacía ella con ese papito a su lado.

-¿Qué hace Uchiha Sasuke aquí?-. Preguntó la rubia al ver a ambos.

-Trabajo.- Contestó.

-Sasuke no te e presentado a Tenten ni a Hinata-. Sakura les señalo quienes eran, pero el no se molesto en mirarlas, no apartaba la vista de ella.

-¡Hina-chan!-. Hinata escucho esa voz, y por un momento su corazón se acelero.

-Naruto…-Sonrió tímidamente. Las noches anteriores, después de lo de starbucks, había tenido muchos sueños con el.

Naruto se había librado de Tsunade dejándola abrazando a un árbol. ¿Árbol?... sí, yo también me preguntó de donde lo abra sacado Naruto. ¿?

-¡Chicas, chicas! Vengan ya.-Anunció el mismo chico con tono afeminado, que le guiño un ojo a Sasuke. Sakura rió… y siguió al chico, junto con Sasuke con quién seguía agarrada de la mano. Y las chicas… y el anexado de Naruto.-Tienen que firmar, está pequeña hojita. Les pasó una a cada una, todas firmaron meno Sakura, que se quedo helada al leer la hojita….

-¿Dieciocho años?-. Preguntó apenada…-¿O firma de alguien mayor?

-Así es amor… ¿No eres mayor de edad?-. Le preguntó la chica negó con la cabeza, ligeramente triste. Mirando a sus amigas, quienes ya tenían dieciocho. El chico, miró de arriba abajo a la chica, noto que era muy linda, y tenía un cuerpo y una cara muy diferente a todas las demás modelos que había visto.

-¿Alguien mayor puede firmar la hoja?-. Preguntó Sasuke. El chico asintió. Sasuke tomo la hoja de Sakura. Y la miro… Sakura se sorprendió por la acción de aquel chico.

-Sasuke…

-¿Quieres?-. Preguntó, nadie sabía a que se refería solo ella sabía, que estaba preguntando si ella quería modelar, ella asintió y no falto más… Firmo la hoja. Y se la dio al afeminadito. Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas, Naruto también. Sakura le sonrió al chico de aquellos orbes negros… y el le medio regreso la sonrisa.

-¡Vamos!-. Grito el afeminadito, mientras con el grito se le salía los gallos.

Detuvieron a Naruto y Sasuke, antes de que pudieran pasar al siguiente escenario las chicas. Las demás siguieron, Naruto desilusionado, se fue a… ¿Comer?... bueno… y Sasuke. Por alguna extraña razón el no podía perderse a aquella chica modelar. Después de todo el le había firmado ¿No? De alguna forma tenía derecho… ni que fueran a modelar… ¿Porno?

_-No, claro que no._-. Es que no leíste las letras chiquitas Sasuke…:D -._Mierda es cierto…_-. Desesperado el moreno corrió a una esquina donde había muchos trajes… y disfraces, todo para modelos. Sin pensar, entró a un vestidor. Y se puso lo primero que vio… consistía en un traje normal de abajo pero con solo tiras arriba. Era un smoking con una camisa apretada blanca abierta… demasiad abierta y un antifaz negro junto con un sobrero negro con una pluma roja…_ sexy…_

Camino hacía enfrente donde lo había detenido…

-Hola-. Lo saludó un chico afeminado… también.-. Pasa guapo.- Esto empezaba a molestar a Sasuke… Entro alcanzo a ver a las chicas se escondió atrás de las cámaras casi despistado… es que el en serio parecía un modelo. Y a comparación con los demás, claro es mi opinión (aunque se que muchos pensaran lo mismo) Sasuke estaba mejor que ellos.

Vio el estudio, el fondo era como un parque… verano. Sombrillas por donde quiera, una plaza… se pararon las 4 frente a las cámaras, allí Sasuke vio la transformación de todas, en especial Ino y Sakura. Les dieron indicaciones. Algo grito el director… y empezaron los ventiladores, y empezaron a modelar… las luces prendían y apagaban. Con sensuales movimientos empezaron, Ino y Sakura parecían profesionales, por que a diferencia de las otras dos, ellas no enseñaban su ropa interior, ante el ventilador y las cámaras. Ellas lo solucionaban con una simple pose de su mano a la pierna para detenerse el vestido. Aunque para Sasuke la más sexy era obviamente la pelirosa… y no perdía de vista a los estúpidos de la cámara que muchas veces solo la apuntaban a ella.

Terminaron de eso, rápidamente pasaron a otro escenario esta vez separaron a Ino y Sakura de Tenten y Hinata. La rubia y la pelirosa caminaron a otro lugar, después se perdieron en el camerino. Sasuke trataba de perseguir con la mirada… pero la perdió.

Ya se había dado por vencido se sentó… suspiro derrotado.

-_Se abra ido a otro escenario, o… tal vez ya salió._-Las luces se apagaron-._Pero que…_-. Las cámaras se alejaron del escenario, el fondo fue cambiado totalmente a una cama. Sí una cama. Sasuke se tuvo que parar al ver la silueta que vio frente a sus ojos… -. No puede ser…

Sakura, si Sakura. Estaba vestida con un babydoll rosa y café… con medias altas que se atoraban a los pies. Totalmente sexy… todo eso no podía quitarle la mirada. Y un amigo suyo entre sus piernas estaba despertando…

Y Para empeorarlo… o mejorarlo. Le hicieron algo, le delinearon los ojos, y le pusieron un muy sexy gloss en los labios. Le ondularon el cabello… ¿Todo lo hicieron en solo 15 minutos? Eso fue rápido. Y se veía totalmente provocativa.

Tenía un guante largo café con rosa en la mano derecha y uno corto en la izquierda, y empezaron. Le dieron indicaciones a Sakura en la cámara. Sasuke se tubo que acercar, inconscientemente así lo hizo.

Incluso una chica se acerco y puso "Piece of me" de "Britney Spears" seguramente para darle sabor al momento. O para partirle la vida a Sasuke.

Los ventiladores sonaron esta vez incluso los otros foros pararon para acercarse por que la música. Pero Sasuke aparto su lugar acercándose, las chicas de allí empezaron a alejar a los chismoso, pero un guiño de ojos le basto a Sasuke para que no lo sacara de allí.

Papeles color rosa, caían desde arriba. Y allí empezó…

Los flashes sonaban, Sakura se acostó en la cama, sensualmente se levantaba y bajaba. Camino hacía la cámara. Se sentó en el filo de la cámara.

Se desabrocho una parte del babydoll. Gritos; por parte de los hombres. Recogió un sombrero del piso, lo levanto lo empezó a recorrer por todas las partes de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su cabeza. Guiño un ojo a la cámara y sonrió sensualmente…

Discretamente seguía las indicaciones del productor, quién le indicaba que mostrara más a la cámara.

Sasuke solamente no podía soportarlo; sus sonrisas, sus movimientos, y el echo de que todo fuera encima de una cama… Se le venían miles de ideas a la mente acerca de eso, una de ellas fue ir en frente… y hacer con ella y la cama… lo que en otra idea se imagino.

La gota que derramo el vaso, a petición del director quién le indicaba que hacer a Sakura se fue bajando la media de la pierna derecha, primero con la mano y luego con su pierna izquierda, claro apoyándose en la esquina de la cama. Los hombres pedían más.

Y Sasuke pedía ayuda… aunque su amigo, el que todos los hombres tienen entre las piernas, pedía más. Desafortunadamente… y de algún modo agradecido… la música paró. Por una risa por parte de Sakura, le agradeció al productor, ya que se había divertido mucho.

Se ofrecieron a pagarle… pero, ella no lo había hecho por dinero sinceramente. Le agradeció, visualizo a Sasuke, quien ya se había quitado el antifaz y fue corriendo a el, estaba muy alegre y _satisfecha. _

-Sasuke-. Le saludó-. ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Me viste?-. Preguntó emocionada.

-em… si, yo… por la puerta… y sí-. Contestó desviando la mirada, ya que la chica aún no se cambiaba.

-¿Y como estuve?-. Preguntó alegre. Sasuke se detuvo a ver su sonrisa.

-_Perfecta…_

_-_Te ves muy … _bien_-. Le dijo la chica. El joven rió.-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-. Le preguntó, iba a decir que esperaría a Tsunade o algo… pero lo que quería era estar con ella.

_-_No, te esperaba para llevarte a comer-. Dijo. Sorprendió a la chica. Quién respondió con una sonrisa.

_-_Claro, espera no tardo.-. Tal vez Ino la iba a matar por no regresarse con ella, y dejarla modelando en traje de baño. Pero quería irse con Sasuke.

* * *

La estaba esperando a fuera… ya había podido calmar a su amiguito. Con ejercicios de respiración tomando agua… y quién sabe que más cosas…

Se fijo por las ventanas, se encontró a una Tsunade abrazando a un… ¿Árbol? Algo que le recordó la firma, tenía prisa de que Sakura saliera así que tomo unos documentos de su portafolio y una pluma se acercó a ella.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Me regalaría un autógrafo?-. Le preguntó atrevido el muchado.

-Em… claro nomo, acércate.- Y firmó los documentos. Con Sake todo se puede.

Vio a una cabellera rosa despistada en el filo de las escaleras. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó la chica.

-Por supuesto-. Afirmó el chico.

-Tengo que pedirte otro favor-. Le anunció la chica mientras caminaban hacía el carro, el jovén asintió-. No le digas a Kiba tampoco por favor-. Pidió la chica.

-Claro que no, lo conozco también-. Dijo. Le abrió la puerta del coche y entro fue cuando noto que llevaba una bolsa de regalo, el joven enarco una ceja.

-Oh…-Dijo como contestando a la imaginativa pregunta del chica-. Me regalaron la ropa que modele.-Terminó de decir.

Ahora sí. Sakura tenía la ropa que modelo… Tal vez…

Se le ocurrieron miles de ideas, con Sakura y esa ropa puesta. Y más que la llevaba en el mismo coche… ¿Acaso haría diferencia una cama a… el asiento tracero de un lamborghini?

Dudas en su cabeza… pero que la pelirosa solo pudo ver en el… una sonrisa.

-_Espero que la use de pijama_-. Se rió de si mismo…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo mil disculpas por esto. El siguiente cap… dedicado a mi **maten** :3

Jaja

_-¿Qué es eso?..._

_-Tiene ritmo ¿Cierto?... Uchiha Sasuke, te gustaría ver las instalaciones de nuestro colegio…_

REVIEWS! Jaja es lo único que pido.

Si tienen problemas con los reviews… que yo tube al reviusar a una amiga denle la flechita para atrás si los mandan a su sesión. Ni yo me entiendo… jaja pero bueno.

Gracias por esperar LOS AMO.! SaSuSaKu 4 EvEr!


	6. Bueиαs cαusαs

**Dedicado a Maten!!!**

Niña eres así super incre… aunque nuestras ideas sean casi iguales… con eso de que dos grandes mentes piensan igual… está grave… jaja.

Bueno… esta es una forma de demostrarte que eres super especial para mí. Muchisimo, eres una fauna y por eso te quiero! Y por muchas cosas más… nunca me imagine tener amigas desde chiquitas… desde pañales y luego seguir teniendo contacto… con ellas después de tanto tiempo; y eso que viajamos mucho las 4 wey, es muy difícil… :S jaja pero ya sabes nos vamos al DF y nos rentamos un depa entre las 4. Y nuestro sueño dorado se nos hara realidad (Ser actrices y cantantes?) No… ¬¬ trabajar en un Starbucks!!!(ahh…) Pensaba en un OxxO … pero asaltan en los OxXo… :S mejor No.

Bueno espero que te guste tú capi.

Gracias a todos por leer esté fic. Es muy especial para mí.! Los amo!

Hoy hay **canciones** busquen abajo, como siempre el nombre de las canciones… para que las puedan oír mientras la leen… (Bueno es que eso me gusta hacer a mí… u_U jaja)

Sin más los dejo con el capi 6.

* * *

**ை** Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊóи**ை**

* * *

By:

**ை** nenα-ucнïнα22 **ை**

* * *

Cαp6. Bueиαs cαusαs.

* * *

En la mansión Haruno, se respiraba un ambiente, raro en el lugar. Algo alegre, amoroso, divertido, pacifico, un ambiente…_ familiar_; y es que desde que Sasuke hacía más trabajo en su oficina que el que debería, Sakura había tenido más tiempo con sus padres.

La madre de Sakura, Sakura y su padre; se encontraban en el jardín tomando limonada, y jugando damas.

-¡Vamos papa, no puedes ser tan mal perdedor!-. Recriminó la chica.

-Sakura eso no es justo, tú fuiste la que estuvo en un campamento de verano de juegos de mesa, en China. Yo no tome ese curso, por eso me ganaste.

-Tú fuiste el que me obligaste a ir.- Le recordó.

-Cierto, ahora debes agradecérmelo y no pedirme dinero-. Sonrió Takeshi.

-Papa, no. Apostamos quinientos al que ganaba; y yo gane.- Le recordó la chica.

-¡Vamos Takeshi dale su dinero a la niña!-. Dijo la madre.

-No Min, no.- Dijo. Minel es el nombre de la madre.- Ella debería agradecerme por saber jugar damas.

-Takeshi…- Suspiro-. También te ah ganado en ajedrez, domino, ping pong, parchis, gato, timbiriche, viborita…

-Entendí, pero ese no es mi punto tu hija es más rica que yo. ¿Para qué quiere mi dinero?

Min suspiro, y miró a su familia apenada.

-Por eso tienen dinero, por eso los ricos siguen ricos-. Afirmó.- Por que son tacaños.

-No mama, es papa el no es buen perdedor, se bueno y dame lo que me toca.

-No hasta que me des la revancha…

-Tenían que ser Haruno-. Dijo la madre y se paró.

-Lo siento, yo también me tengo que ir.-Se disculpo Sakura. Entrando a su casa riendo.

Desde hace ya un tiempo, se portaba así con su familia. Ya estaban más en la casa, no se la pasaban viajando, o encerrados en la empresa… y a ella le encantaba.

Lo raro, es que ya casi no veía a Sasuke; no es que le importara alguien que trabaja para su padre… claro quitándole que es el espécimen más maravilloso, que haya vivido en el planeta Tierra, y que era un Uchiha… el era su amigo.

Subió las escaleras, abrió el closet de su habitación. Tomo algo sencillo.

Una blusa blanca, un chaleco gris y una falda gris…

Tomó su guitarra y camino hasta la cochera, miró los coches y se decidió por algo sencillo, el Volvo.

Sonó su celular.

-¿Sí?

_-Sakura, estás tarde. ¿Dónde estas?_

-Gomen Ino-. Se disculpo a la persona en la otra línea.

-_No me vayas a quedar mal, ambas estamos organizando esto._

-Lo se, pero es que estaba con mi familia.

_-¿Con Takeshi y con tu madre?_-. Preguntó la chica.

-Sí.

Ino se limitó a reír.

_-Bueno ya no te tardes._

-Voy en camino, jefa-. Bromeó.

Colgaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Y aceleró.

Paso personas, y niños. Sacó de su bolso su iPod, se soltó el cabello. Y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

Y empezó su canción favorita… Subió el volumen.

_Ma ya hee, ma ya haa (Ay)  
Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha ha (It's a special what's happenin' to all my)  
Ma ya hee, ma ya haa (All my soldiers over there in Iraq)  
Ma ya hoo, Ma ya__** ha ha**_

_-_¡Ma ya hee, ma ya haa!-. Cantaba la chica.

_Ma ya hee, ma ya haa ('Errbody right here)  
Ma ya hoo, ma ya ha ha (What you need to do is be thankful for the life you got, you know what I'm saying?)  
Ma ya hee, ma ya haa (Stop looking at what you ain't got and start being thankful for what you do got)  
Ma ya hoo, Ma ya ha ha (Let's give it to 'em, baby girl!)_

Acelero, y pasó algunos carros, empezó a cantar de nuevo.

_(Hey! Hey! Yeah!) You're gonna be a shining star  
(That's right! Yeah!) Fancy clothes  
(Okay! Yeah!) And fancy ca-ars (hey, hey, hey, yeah!)  
And then you'll see (See! Yeah!)  
You're gonna go far (Go! Hey!)  
Cause everyone knows (They know! Hey!)  
Just who you a-are. (Rihanna let's get it!)_

-So live your life-. Gritó.

_So live your life, (Hey! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
You steady chasing that paper (Ay!)  
Just live your life (Oh! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (Gram postal, homie!) (Ay! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (Oh! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
(Hey yo, we did it again, homie!) Cause I'm a paper chaser, (throw your hands up)_

_Just livin' my life (Ay)  
My life (Oh!)  
My life (Ay!)  
My life (Oh!)  
Just livin' my life (Throw your hands up!)  
My life (Ay!)  
My life (Oh!)  
My life (Ay!) (Let me see you get your hands up!)  
Just livin' my life (Oh!)_

_Hey, never mind what haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paved the way, for you cats to get paid today  
You still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day._

Abrió la ventana y empezó a menear la cabez, y mover sus manos a a las ondas de la música.

_  
__Consider them my protegè, homage I think they should pay  
Instead of being gracious, they violate in a major way  
I never been a hater still I love them, in a crazy way  
Some say they sold the yay and know they couldn't get work on Labor day  
It ain't that black and white, it has an area that's shaded gray  
I'm west side anyway, even if I left the game and stayed away  
Some move away to make a way, not move away cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away  
I pray for patience but they make me want to melt they face away  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make put the taze away  
Been thuggin' all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You rather see me catch a case, and watch my future fade away_

Ya se empezaban a ver las grandes torres de su instituto. Bajó la velocidad y subió el volumen.

Adelantó a la parte donde cantaba Rihanna. Su parte favorita, y empezó a cantar.

-Got everybody watching what I do, Come walk in my shoes, And see the way I'm living if you really want to…Got my mind on my money And I'm not going away!

_Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm livin' if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money  
And I'm not goin' away_

_So keep on gettin' 'ya paper (Ah)  
And keep on climbin' (Ah)  
Look in the mirror  
And keep on shinin' (shinin')  
'Til the game ends  
'Til the clock stop  
We gon' post up on the top spot_

Apagó el stereo y bajo.

Tomo su guitarra, y se dirigió a encontrarse con su amiga.

-¡Sakura!-. La rubia gritó antes de que la pelirosa la encontrara.

-Ino, perdón es que…

-No importa, está bien. ¡Vamos!-. Habló la rubia, ella mejor que nadie sabía que Sakura no pasaba tiempo con sus padres.

Caminaron por el instituto, parecía un castillo. Subieron escaleras cruzaron un pasillo lleno de personas, y se metieron a otro pasillo; que daba salida a el campo de football americano… corrección estadio de football americano. Subieron a otro edificio. Y pararon en una oficina.

No tuvieron que tocar, ya que del gran salón en seguida salió una pelinegra que las invito a sentarse. Ellas entraron, y se sentaron. Y vieron a la pelinegra sentarse en su escritorio.

-Siento haberme retrasado Misuki-sama-. Se disculpo Sakura.

-No importa, Sakura-chan-. Contestó Misuki.

-Ya estaba hablando con Ino-chan, y me parece muy buena idea la suya… ¿Solo quieren apartar el auditorio?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, Ino y yo nos encargaremos de la venta de boletos, carteles y adornos que necesita. También de la propaganda, y de buscar alumnos que ayuden.

-Ni hablar, la escuela también asumirá los gastos-. Contestó la mujer.

La rubia sonrió; lo sabía. La directora de aquella institución sabía muy bien lo que hacía; los padres de Ino y Sakura, apoyaban al instituto en todo. Pagaban cada año una muy generosa cantidad a la escuela, para "recursos" y una mejor educación.

Lo menos que podía hacer; era apoyar el "Proyecto" que Ino y Sakura querían hacer. Claro sin quitar el hecho de que probablemente el padre de Ino y Sakura estarían ese día. Y claro… no debía quedar mal.

-Bueno Misuki-chan, es que no queríamos molestar... nosotras…- Dijo Sakura.

-No, y también pondremos a otros alumnos implicados "voluntariamente" a repartir volantes.- Dijo la directora.

-Me parece buena idea-. Fingió la rubia-. Tengo que decir que… el dinero que recaudemos será para la causa que estamos apoyando-. Le recordó la rubia sutilmente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ino-chan.- Contestó-. Pues todo está hecho. Solo díganme cuando.

-El sábado-. Contestó la pelirosa.

-Vaya… eso es rápido-. Contestó la pelinegra.

-¿No se puede?-. Preguntó la rubia exigente. Sakura le pateó el tobillo, se estaba pasando.

-Sí, claro váyanse tranquilas, solo preocúpense de los boletos y demás, de los adornos, música y voluntarios yo me encargo.

-Muchas gracias-. Contestó Sakura.

-Nos vemos -. Se despidió Ino.

-Adiós chicas.- La pelinegra checo sus pendientes del sábado, y leyó en rojo en su agenda…- Uchiha Sasuke… mm… ¿Takeshi lo mandara eh? Perfecto.- Sonrió la pelinegra.

* * *

-¿Iras a ensayar?-. Preguntó la rubia. Cuando ya estaban fuera de la oficina.

-Así es, pero primero debo llamar a Tenten por los boletos-. La rubia asintió y le prestó su celular, la pelirosa lo tomó y marco un número.

_-¿Sí? Diga._

_-_Hola Ten, estoy aquí con Ino. Queríamos ver si, si se puede lo de tu primo… es que necesitamos unos boletos urgentemente.

-_Claro no te preocupes Sakura, de hecho mi primo está en la casa ahora mismo. Le diré, no te preocupes por eso._

_-_Gracias Ten.

-_¿Es la misma cantidad de tickets?_

_-_Creo que debemos hacer más…- Dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia, quién asintió.

-_Bien…-_Hubo una pausa por parte de Tenten._- Sí, me acaba de decir que no hay problema._

-Entonces… ¿Te puedo pasar a Ino, para que te de los detalles?

_-Claro._

La rubia tomo el teléfono, y empezó a hablar. Sakura le guiño el ojo y tomo su guitarra; dirigiéndose al auditorio.

* * *

En la oficina de Sasuke, estaba el pelinegro chocando sus últimos pendientes.

Sonrió; lo había logrado. Acabo con todo lo extra de Takeshi y suyo. Ese día Takeshi se la pasó todo el día en su casa, y Sasuke estaba feliz, ya que probablemente Sakura lo estaría disfrutando mucho.

Cerró su portafolio y acomodo las carpetas a un lado.

Alguien abrió su puerta, Sasuke subió la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya Sasuke, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu jefe-. Bromeó Takeshi.

-cierto... pero Takeshi, se supone que tienes que estar en tu casa.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es tu día libre-. Le recordó.

-A… eso. Pues no puedo tener un día libre, si soy la cabeza de está empresa.

-Pero para eso estoy aquí.

-Sí Sasuke, y haz hecho un buen trabajo-. Le dijo entrando y sentándose enfrente de el.

-¿Por qué estas aquí entonces?-. Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Pues… quería ver como estaban las cosas.

El pelinegro bufó y puso las carpetas enfrente de él.

Takeshi abrió la primera y empezó a hojear rápidamente, el pelinegro le pasó la siguiente y Takeshi sonrió.

-No dudo que hayas hecho un excelente trabajo. Es solo que me gusta estar aquí cuando ya no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Y su familia?

Takeshi lo miró y sonrió de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, pase toda la mañana la tarde y el día anterior en la noche con Min y Sakura.- Le dijo. Sasuke relajo su expresión.

-Bien…

-Sasuke…- El chico lo miró-. Tienes el día libre-. Le anunció, Sasuke enarcó una ceja-… ya que el Sábado tienes un pendiente ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah… eso.- Dijo viendo su agenda.

-Sí, como sea. Quiero que estés a tiempo.

-Nunca llegó tarde-. Le recordó.

-Cierto… -. En ese momento sonó su celular.- Es Min…- Dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke rió, y Takeshi salió para contestarle a su esposa…

Parecía que había valido la pena trabajar como cerdito…

* * *

Pasaron los días… Sasuke despertó ya más descansado… el día pasado se la había pasado en su casa… le pasó por la mente ir a ver a Sakura. Pero enseguida saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Takeshi seguramente estaría allí y preguntaría.

De cualquier forma se la pasó paseando y durmiendo en su departamento.

Ya era sábado.

Se cambió con un smoking negro, sin corbata y una camisa blanca.

Camino hacía su automóvil, y subió. Su lamborghini lo había usado el día pasado, así que se decidió por el mercedes gris.

Aceleró hacía su destino, el instituto Shintai Taro.

Pasando vio varios carteles, pintados de rosa, azul y blanco. Un título grande anunciando alguna fiesta, o algo así. No les hubiera prestado mucha atención de no haber sido por el hecho de que estaban por toda la avenida; y peor aún… al llegar al instituto. Estaba lleno de carteles de esos.

-Al parecer hay una fiesta aquí-. Mascullo, y salió de su automóvil… siendo observado por varios universitarios que solo veían el coche. Pasó derecho y se detuvo observando la gran estructura de aquella institución. Enseguida una pelirroja se puso en frente…

-¡Vaya!, pero que sorpresa-. Anunció la chica-. Debes venir a…

-Hablar con la directora-. Terminó la oración de la chica.

-¡Cierto! ¿Quieres que te guíe?-. Le preguntó sensualmente. El joven la miró frío, llevaba el uniforme del instituto… era pelirroja, y usaba lentes. A cualquier otro tipo ella les hubiera parecido sensual, pero a Sasuke… No.

-No, la encontrare yo solo-. Dijo.

-¡Vamos! No seas tímido te perderás.

Justó cuando iba a decir algo.

-¡Karin!-. Gritó una mujer, detrás de ella. Su voz hizo que la chica se estremeciera, y volteara-. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Lo siento señorita Misuki-. Se disculpo la chica enseguida.

-Eres voluntaria, haz tu trabajo-. La chica asintió y se fue corriendo.- Lo siento mucho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró… llevaba un conjunto azul puesto, le calculo unos cuarenta años, pero se veía conservada, arreglada.

-Soy Misuki Kiruna, mucho gusto-. Saludó.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- Contestó cortes.

-Creo que quieres ver el colegio- Dijo. Traducción: Vienes a ver en que se invirtió el dinero de Takeshi.

Y es que si Takeshi daba dinero no era de gratis, tenía que ser para la causa que el lo dio…

Sasuke asintió, y no dijo nada más; algo que esperaba la señora. Al ver el carácter de el joven, decidió llevarlo enseguida a la oficina, le enseño un montón de números y hojas; pero Sasuke no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Quiero ver los nuevos libros, y pizarrones, tanto como las laptops de los alumnos, y los recibos de pagos-. Dijo el chico, Misuki acepto.

Por algo, lo había enviando Takeshi. Lo llevó a dar un paseo por todas las instalaciones, enseñándole cada uno de las cosas y sacando los recibos, Sasuke verifico todo, y asentía conforme caminaban...pero Sasuke no se dejo tan fácilmente y le hizo firmar unos papeles.

La mujer no renegó en ningún momento. Sino que le dedico sonrisas y firmaba, tratando de hacerle platica, lo que no fue un gran éxito ya que todo lo que respondía era "hmp", "hn", "no" y sí era afortunada le decía "sí".

-¿Es todo?

-hmp…

-Tenía la esperanza de que nos acompañara el representante de Takeshi a una presentación que se está dando en el auditorio.

-¿Presentación?-. Enarcó la ceja Sasuke.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente por haberle sacado más que monosílabos a Sasuke.

-Así es, dos de nuestras alumnas fueron las de la idea, es una convivencia y concierto, para recaudar fondos para una buena causa.

-¿Qué causa?

-Pues… maltrato psicológico a mujeres, y niños básicamente Anorexia y Bulimia. El maltrato psicológico la mayoría de las veces es la causa de que las personas caigan en este transtorno. Y a nuestras alumnas les preocupa eso, así que están haciendo eso, para ayudar a los centros de ayuda a estas mujeres y a niños; ya que no solamente es para el sexo femenino-. Dijo.- También la campaña incluye el control de programación, comerciales, revistas y demás. Ya que… eso es uno de los principales factores de que las mujeres quieran estar más delgadas y casi perfectas, lo cuál es imposible-. Le dijo seria.

Sasuke asintió.

-Iré.

-Me encantaría llevarte.

-Puedo ir solo, es en el auditorio ¿Cierto?

La mujer asintió. No discutió solo vio al chico irse, y suspiro aliviada de que todo hubiera acabado bien.

Camino siguiendo las direcciones que algunas chicas le daban. Le empezaban a molestar más los carteles, entonces vio globos rosas, blancos y azules. Y carteles rosas con blanco había puestos afuera de lo que el supuso… era el auditorio. Así que siguió derecho, pagó su boleto en la entrada.

Entró, el auditorio era de lo más grande… era demasiado para ser un auditorio universitario… parece que Takeshi, se lucía. Era espacioso, parecía que ese era el auditorio mediano, por lo que le dijeron las chicas; y aún así… estaba lleno.

Le costó encontrar lugar, se sentó en las gradas de atrás, pero ese auditorio estaba tan bien estructurado, que tenía perfecta vista al frente. Al parecer habían acabado con una presentación… salió la amiga rubia de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por venir, acabamos de presenciar un baile que muchas niñas hermanas de nosotros, quienes estudiamos aquí, coreografiaron por ellas mismas para esté momento.- Aplausos-. Ahora quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a mi mejor se enderezó al oír eso-. Quién junto conmigo estamos reuniendo fondos por esto. Es la última presentación del día. Con ustedes-. Ino se hizo la chica del suspenso por un momento…- Haruno Sakura.

Todos los del auditorio se pararon, incluso Sasuke.

Primero en el escenario salieron niñas de entre ocho a doce años con vestidos blancos y bufandas rosas, después salió quién esperaban… Haruno Sakura, salió al escenario con una gran sonrisa, usando un hermoso vestido blanco y bufanda roja. Los aplausos se apagaron para dejar a la chica empezar. Las luces avanzaron hacía ella. Se acercó sensualmente y lentamente el micrófono a la boca.

-Don't look at me-. Dijo. El piano empezó… y la música sonó.

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

Las niñas se movieron lentamente en círculos alrededor de ella. Y ella camino lentamente hacía el frente.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

Camino, hasta que llego al filo de las escaleras, y empezó a bajar escalón, por escalón, lentamente, y con tanta gracia, que parecía que bailaba. Hasta estar con el público. Las luces seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone__… and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

Miró a la fila de enfrente, estaban niñas y mujeres, que recibían el tratamiento psicológico y físico para salir de su problema, Sakura les dedico una sonrisa. Y la mayoría correspondió el gesto.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
don't you bring me down today..._

Las niñas formaron grupos de 5 y tomaron un micrófono para empezar a hacerle coro en una parte a Sakura.

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay_

_And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today  
_

-Don't you bring me down… today…- Dijo esto último seguido de aplausos y felicitaciones del publico. Sasuke aplaudía hasta no parar, y no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Sakura, subió y abrazo a las niñas, quienes después de agradecer al público, salieron del escenario. Ino subió con la chica. Y el público se sentó otra vez.

Cada una tomo un micrófono y el público guardo silencio.

-Como saben la bulimia y anorexia es una realidad, y ahora no solo afecta a mujeres, si no que no importa el género, ni edad.- Guardo silencio para que su compañera continuara.

-Nosotras estamos reuniendo fondos apoyando a una campaña llamada Two lives; lo que pedimos es ayuda de ustedes también. Nosotros podemos poner nuestro granito de arena. Combatiendo las causas podremos hacer progreso-. Hablo Ino, nadie nunca la había visto tan seria.

-Las causas de la bulimia pueden ser muchas tanto como individuales, genéticos y socioculturales; sobrepeso, perfeccionismo, problemas para ser autónomo, baja autoestima, ideales de delgadez, prejuicios contra la obesidad, ciertas profesiones y deportes, malos hábitos alimentarios, preocupación excesiva de los padres por la figura, mala resolución de conflictos,...

-Nosotros podemos ayudarlos, ahora también comerciales y revistas… debemos hacer que nuestros medios ayuden, no perjudiquen a nuestras niñas y niños.- Dijo Ino.- La anorexia es grave los que la padecen tienen síntomas como la pérdida del apetito para perder peso de forma rápida mediante la restricción de la ingesta de alimentos; usando muchas veces laxantes o diuréticos**.**

-Un fuerte aplauso a las chicas y chicos del programa, quienes están recibiendo un tratamiento especial para su situación, es difícil salir de ese trastorno. Y es bueno que ustedes lo hayan decidido por su propia voluntad-. Hablo Sakura dirigiéndose a ellos los de la primera fila.

Aplausos inundaron el auditorio, Sasuke por supuesto se paró a aplaudir.

-Esto es todo, gracias por haber venido, afuera tenemos muchos juegos y comida que podrán disfrutar… recuerden que el dinero que recaudemos será para Two Lives-. Despidió Sakura.

Las personas empezaron a abandonar el auditorio, no sin felicitar a Ino y Sakura y platicar con los chicos de la primera fila.

Se empezó a vaciar el auditorio; y Sasuke aprovecho para acercarse a Sakura. Cuando iba a llegar hasta ella, esquivando en parte a los chicos que se abalanzaban a la salida; vio que alguien se le acercaba a ella.

-¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Sakura!-. Gritó Takeshi, con los ojos rojos, se notaba que había llorado. La chica volteo y abrazo a su padre, como nunca lo había hecho. Le sonrió y le susurro algo al oído, el padre asintió.

Sasuke vio la escena y no se pudo atrever a interrumpirla, y dio la vueta; aunque fue muy tarde ya que Sakura ya lo había visto.

-¡Sasuke!-. Gritó emocionada. El chico le miró, y sonrió.- ¿Dónde habías estado? No has ido a la casa…-Le dijo la chica.

-Sakura, hola. Yo… no había podido.

-Sasuke, que bueno que te dio tiempo de venir después de terminar con Misuki-. Dijo Takeshi, Sakura enarcó una ceja, y Takeshi le sonrió-... deje a Min en la fila de atrás, también quería a venir a felicitarte… pero estaba hablando con la directora general de Two lives. Los dejo- Se despidió cortésmente Takeshi.

Sasuke asintió y se acercó más a Sakura.

-Nunca me dijiste nada de apoyar tan buena causa-. Le dijo.

-No tuvimos tiempo de platicar, a demás todo fue muy rápido… sinceramente fue idea de Ino, ya que ella conoció primero a la directora de Two Lives; la campaña de ayuda a estás personas. Y me platicó Ino sobre hacer algo para ayudar… y me encantó la idea-. Agregó sonriéndole. El chico le sonrió también.- A todo esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver algunos asuntos con la directora…- Contestó.

-¿Misuki-sama? Vaya…

-No me habías dicho que venías a este colegio.

-Nunca preguntaste-. Le dijo la chica, sonriéndole.- A parte… Uchiha Sasuke, ¿No pudiste deducir que el instituto que Takeshi quería apoyar era el de su hija?

-m… todo tiene sentido-. Le dijo. Sakura rió.- Cantaste muy bien-. La chica se sonrojo.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a hacer algo después de esto?-. Preguntó casualmente.

-Emm… sí. Tengo que quedarme hasta que esto termine… acabara a las cuatro. Afuera hay atracciones y comida. Debo esperar hasta las cuatro y ayudar en lo que se necesite.

-Claro tú eres la anfitriona-. Sakura le sonrió-. Entonces… vamos afuera y comamos algo ¿Te parece?

Sakura rió y caminaron hacía la salida.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Sasuke y Sakura paseaban en los juegos, y comían lo que se les antojaba, Sasuke pagaba todo, por supuesto. A parte de que era para una buena causa.

Le enorgulleció tanto que Sakura hubiera hecho eso, y eso empezaba a cambiar su forma de verla en un modo, no era la típica niña rica que depende de sus padres; ella era autosuficiente, y no era egoísta.

Entre más la veía y más quería saber de ella… más quería saber sus gustos… más quería conocerla, aunque no se diera cuenta.

-Oye Sasuke-. Sakura lo interrumpió… estaban comiendo helado, ella uno de fresa con queso, y el vainilla.- Siempre me he preguntado algo… bueno desde que te conocí, claro-. Rectifico sonriendo.- No quiero que te molestes, solo quiero saber…

-Solo pregunta-. Dijo Sasuke.

-OK, pues es que… ¿Por qué trabajas con mi padre, si tu padre tiene su propia empresa? Es solo una duda, no quiero que te molestes.

-Simple-. Contestó, la respuesta vino como un respiro, tanto que a Sakura le costo atrapar las palabras.-. Mi padre tiene a Itachi, y… simplemente… la empresa no puede trabajar con tantos Uchihas, como cabeza de la empresa. Y me agrada trabajar con tú padre… no es tanto un ambiente como el que tengo con mi hermano o mi padre, no es como si todo lo debiera a el negocio familiar. A parte hago lo mismo que mi hermano, solo que el es vicepresidente de Uchiha´s company, y yo de Haruno´s. No me molesta no trabajar con ellos, tampoco me echaron como muchos dicen… Es clara la preferencia que mi padre tiene con Itachi, pero nunca me echaría. Me propusieron el trabajo, y simplemente lo acepte, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Sakura asintió. Nunca había visto a Sasuke hablar tanto a la vez.

-Vaya…

-¿Crees que ya nos podamos ir?-. Le preguntó a Sakura.

Ya no había nadie… los puestos estaban levantando, Sakura se paró.

-Tenemos que contar el dinero… no me tardo-. Le guiño un ojo.

Sasuke la vio caminar hasta una mesa, donde todas las voluntarias y voluntarios que ayudaron ponían el dinero. Una señora de conjunto blanco y cabello castaño claro se acerco a ellas, Sasuke supuso era la directora de Two Lives, se acercó junto con Misuki.

Pasaron unos segundos contando el dinero, todos en bola. Hasta que un grito de la señora de blanco hizo reír a todos.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, Necesitábamos esa ayuda, estoy tan agradecida-. Gritaba abrazando a Sakura e Ino.

-Esperemos que ayude-. Dijo Ino.

-No es por nada, queríamos ayudar simplemente-. Contestó Sakura.

-Lo hicieron chicas, estamos muy agradecidas-. Dijo la señora de blanco.

-¡Me enorgullezco que sean estudiantes de Shintai Taro!-. Comentó Misuki.

Sakura le sonrió, Ino se despidió tan rápido como pudo de todos, Sakura hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Sasuke, corriendo.

Lo abrazo.

-Juntamos ciento veinte mil más de lo que teníamos previsto-. Le sonrió.

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo. Y sonrió, ese dinero por supuesto no tenía que ver con que Sasuke hubiera donado noventa mil, a esa campaña; ¿Cierto?

-¡Te felicito!, estoy orgulloso-. Le dijo.

-Ja, eso también me dijo mi padre-. Le sonrió sonrojada.- No era para tanto.

Caminaron hacía el coche del chico, el le abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-. Le preguntó encendiendo el motor.

-mm… no se… ¿Me llevas a comer?-. Le preguntó Sakura.

-Claro-. Encendió el motor. Y prendieron el radio.

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, y familiar.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta a Sakura y se dirigieron al restaurante, hermoso pero con un toque acogedor y no tan extravagante.

El joven que asignaba las mesas, les asigno una con una vista al jardín.

Les dieron las cartas.

-Sasuke me sorprendes, nunca pensé que conocieras esté lugar.- Admitió Sakura.

-¿Te gusta?

-Solía venir aquí con Ino, Ten y Hinata-. Le dijo.

-Me gusta por que no es tan reservado y tienen muy buena comida.- Sakura le sonrió.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Sasuke Uchiha-. Le dijo en forma juguetona.

-Tú eres la que me sorprendes-. Le dijo. Sakura lo miró, y Sasuke continuó-. ¿Modelo?, ¿Cantante?, ¿Reúnes fondos para buenas causas?, ¿Qué me faltó?... ¿Vuelas?

-Jaja, no… lamentablemente no vuelo.- Rió.

El mesero llegó y ambos ordenaron. La comida llegó rápido, y la tarde la pasaron ellos dos, platicando de cosas del trabajo y la escuela.

-¿Entonces… por que no habías podido ir a visitarme?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no habías podido ir a la casa? Allá tienes tu despacho ¿No?

-Sí… demasiado trabajo en la oficina. Y todo el trabajo lo acababa allá así que no necesitaba ir al despacho.- Le dijo.

-¿Ni siquiera para visitarme?-. Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke sonrió.

-Lo siento… no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-. Rió.

Se levantaron para irse, Sasuke pagó la cuenta.

Y la llevó a su casa.

Le abrió la puerta de nuevo.

Sakura no quería despedirse…

-Vamos adentro-. Le dijo. Y el chico asintió.

Entraron a la mansión y colgaron sus chaquetas, escucharon risas y caminaron hacía la sala de estar a ver que pasaba.

Estaban Ino y Kiba sentados en los sillones hablando sobre algo.

-No te creo-. Dijo Ino.

-Es verdad-. Dijo Kiba.

-Jajaja.

-Hola-. Saludó Sakura tímida.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-. Kiba se paró a abrazar a su prima.

-¿Qué hacían?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-Oh, nada. Platicábamos.

-Siéntense-. Invitó la rubia. Sasuke se sentó.

-Ahora vengo, voy a cambiarme-. Anunció Sakura.

Subió a su habitación a cambiarse… corrección: corrió a su habitación por ropa, para cambiarse en el cuarto más cercano de la sala de estar, para escuchar la conversación.

Empezó a quitarse su ropa lentamente, pegando un oído a la puerta.

-_Pues le contaba a Ino, que me diera un video de la presentación de hoy… la que hicieron._-. Decía la voz inconfundible de Kiba.

_-Sí, ¿Por qué no fuiste?_-. Le pregunto obviamente Sasuke.

_-om… me quede dormido…-_Admitió. Ino se rió.

_-Y si te contara de que estaba soñando._- Rió Ino.

_-Ino, te dije que no dijeras_-. Regaño el castaño.

Sakura despego el oído un poco, no era nada importante después de todo. Se puso una blusa blanca y un short verde; se empezaba a abrochar el suéter que venía arriba de su blusa cuando…

-_Joven Kiba, llego su correo._- Anunció uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Correo?-. Repitió la pelirosa lo que había escuchado, para si misma.- Kiba ni siquiera vive aquí…

_-A por fin… la revista…_

¿Revista?, Oh-oh.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse con Kiba recibiendo un sobre blanco, lo abrió lentamente en frente de todos. Todo pasó tan rápido, Sasuke se tensó al ver el nombre de la revista… _Yune…_

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!-. Gritó la chica corriendo hacía el. Sasuke en una milésima de segundo se paró de su lugar y corrió hacía el también.

Kiba no los miró, ni siquiera los oyó si no que siguió sacando la revista de aquel sobre blanco.

Todo fue un momento de confusión, y de repente todo estaba en cámara lenta. Ino veía todo eso con una mueca confusa. Esos dos segundos acabaron cuando ambos; Sakura y Sasuke, se lanzaron sobre Kiba tacleandolo.

-¡Wooooo!-. Gritó Sasuke estilo Matrix. Y un sonido como si de un terremoto se tratara ataco al pobre Kiba.

-¡Ahhh!-. Gritó Kiba, al sentir a ambos sobre el, Sasuke le tomó las manos.-¡Suéltenme!

-¡No!-. Gritó Sakura, quitándole el sobre de las manos.- ¡Es una bomba!

-No seas tonta Sakura, ¡Suéltenme!-. Gritó, mientras se trataba de sacudir a los otros de encima-.¿Qué tiene? ¿También la querían leer?-. Preguntó tratando de safarse.

-¡No!, era solo que…- Sakura se paró con la revista en las manos.

Sasuke se paró también parándose enfrente de Sakura, de modo que Kiba no pudiera ver la revista. Sakura se pegó la portada de la revista a su abdomen, y puso su cuerpo contra Sasuke para que tampoco viera la contraportada.

-Kiba no deberías hacer eso-. Dijo Sasuke, no tenía nada bueno que decir la chica, así que intervino y por lo visto… tampoco el.

Sakura no sabía que excusa inventar así que miró a Ino, y por lo visto su amiga no estaba atenta a lo que pasaba.

-eh… Kiba,- Dijo Sakura, fingió ver la revista indignada-. ¡Eres un pervertido!, ¿Cómo te atreves a ver revistas así?-. Dijo.

-¿Yo?-. Dijo inocentemente.

-Sí, tú-. Intervino el moreno-. No deberías ver eso enfrente de tu prima-. Le dijo como si Sakura tuviera ocho años.

-No yo solo…- Se empezaba a sentir culpable-. Lo siento Sakura, pero es que… yo… no…. Bueno sí… pero…

-Pero nada-. Dijo el pelinegro-. Vámonos Sakura.- Le dijo en tono de señora indignada.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron corriendo con la revista en las manos.

-Yo… Sakura…

-¡Déjala!-. Le dijo Ino entendiendo todo lo que había pasado-. Al rato se le pasara, no pasa nada. Conoces a tú prima.

-Pero… Ino

-¿Sí?

-Era para trabajo, debía checar la revista.

-¿Tenías?

-Alguien tiene que ver los productos…

-eh… supongo. ¿Sabías que Sakura no es la única con cabello rosa en este mundo?

-¿eh?

-Nada…

Se metieron a su cuarto. Y vieron la portada de la revista, Sakura casi grita con lo que vio.

Ella… ella era la _portada _de la revista.

Llevaba el pequeño conjunto que le regalaron, estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama, y sonriendo sensualmente, mordiéndose una uña. Su cabello estaba ondulado de un lado, y sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Qué hacemos?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura… yo me encargó de que Kiba no la vea.

Sakura asintió insegura.

-Me tengo que ir, que tengas una linda noche-. Le dijo besando su mejilla.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

No sabía si su amiga y su primo ya se habían ido de la casa, cosa que no le importo solo se metió en su habitación, y se acostó.

-_Me hubiera gustado ver que más fotos tenía la revista…_

Pensó. Mientras miraba a su ventana acostada.

-_Pero… Sasuke-kun se llevo la revista…_-Abrió los ojos como plato_…-Sasuke_

* * *

Mientras en el departamento del Uchiha, Sasuke estaba acostado con una luz prendida, sentado en su cama, ojeando cada una de las paginas de la revista.

Mientras una sonrisa se en su rostro…

* * *

Debo decir que mi proyecto de Health/Salud…va a ser sobre la anorexia y la bulimia.(Y sobre leucemia… pero eso no cuenta)

Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya molestado que estubiera largo, tal vez fue por las canciones, pero se me hicieron muy largas.

**Primera canción.**

_Live your life _**de **_T.I y Rihanna. (_Veanla aquí si quieren… http : // mx. youtube. com/ watch?v=sutTJ48yMSA&feature=related) Sín espacios!.

**Segunda canción.**

_Beautiful_**de **_Christina Aguilera _(Veanla aquí si quieren… http : // mx .youtube. com / watch?v =KNthqC2fsVw) Sín espacios!!

Espero les haya gustado.

**Maten, te lo prometí, esta tú capi. **

**Trinity17****: **Me alegro que te haya gustado!, soy feliz! Sí yo también me imagine a Sasuke, viendo ese video… y en vez de Britney, Sakura. No-no-no, que imaginaciones las nuestras.! Jaja y no te preocupes ya somos dos desquiciadas!! Yo hablo con mi perro!! (no tienes perro!!)… cierto… u_U, gracias por leer y escribirme! me regalas un perro? (deja de molestar¬¬) u....:P

**setsuna17:** Que bueno que te gusto, te agradezco que me sigas escribiendo tus reviews, así puedo saber sí les gusto o no.!! Soy feliz! xD! PD: dime los grupos que te gustan y como canciones para Sakura no? O dime si hago mal la eleccion es que la canción de hoy era así como que más para las chicas y chicos que estaban en tratamiento, fue la única canción que se me ocurrió.. pero si tienes otra eleccion solo dime! pleaze!

**annehhtt:** Sí… lo actualize más rápido no?, jaja bueno así trate más… es que ves cuando no tienes nada que hacer te pones a actualizar… o hacer tarea… no te pasa eso a ti?? Aunque mis momentos de inspiración son en clase de algebra o salud… qe raro no? Jaja bueno gracias por postear! Jaja besos cuidate!

**Lado. Oscuro:** Espero que esté te haya gustado S: jaja xD estoy muy feliz de que lo leas! Me alegran el día sus comments… y tus animos! :P!!!jaja gracias! Espero no te haya defraudado con este cap… o sí? Di qe no!! Tambien opina sobre las canciones plis!! Gracias. Quiero saber tus gustos.

**PolinSeneka****:** Jaja, la compañía Yune te contratara como modelo!! Sí… yo también en mis ataques de estupidez me dije a mi misma "Mi misma quiero ser modelo" Y mi misma me dijo no creo que puedas… y ¿Dónde puedes hacer tus sueños realidad? ¡Así es! En los fics, puedes poner a Sakura volando y no pasa nada! ;P Es triste la realidad… :S jaja broma! Gracias por leer! Y postear! Y apoyar! Y… ya no se qe mas… jeje

**Anahi Uchiha**: Que bueno que te gusta, cualquier cosa que necesites… alguna cosa que no te guste de la historia… aquí estoy… o me puedes escribir a mi correo… marts_candy2 hotmail . com sin espacios y todo lo demás…si no aparece… esta en mi perfil. Jaja, es arroba ... ay nunca sale ¬¬

**sasuke9529**: Hola, que bueno que te agrade mí fic. Pasé por tu profile y leí uno de los tuyos "Pride and Prejudice", sabes me gustó no tube tiempo de reviusarte el segundo, pero la semana entrante lo hago lo prometo! Es que… sabes… tengo que entregar dos proyectos de Health y de Hiltex, y eso me mata… y caerle mal a las maestras por el simple echo d qe soy bonita… jaja broma!. Pero no son nada dulces las pinches maestras. Bueno como sea! Te reviusare! Lo juro! SIGUE POSTEANDO! Jaja besos! gracias por leerlo!! ;P

**.-loli18-.****:** Sí Sasuke es un amor, jaja ya quisiera que en la serie fuera así… :S pero claro para eso tenemos los fanfictions! xD Hay me pase por tu profile y empeze a leer el de perfecta! Me gusta mucho creo que eres muy buena! Sin mas bye! Gracias por leerme! No postíe-.. te lo escribire a la proxxima es qe mi internet es lento :S, pero si lo leí ;3

**erihiwatari5****:** Jaja wey te adoro, niña eres bien pendeja, configuararon la pagina para poner el boton mas facil, y tu no lo encuentras haha. Lo pusieron en medio con letras grandotas!!. Bueno equiz! Ya quiero que sea semana santa (Quien sabe cuando chigaos es eso) jaja, pero ya quiero que sea!!... creo que es en marzo… que no sea después de julio que vas a venir a Washington a visitar solo a obama, por qe ia no voy a estar aqi… ay te extraño un putero! Va a ser genial cuando vengas ni te imaginas…! Tengo dos camas en mi cuarto… así que … dormiras en el piso!! ia qe la otra cama es del perro.. y no le gusta compartir… Pero tenemos alfombra! Si y tengo lava trastes! Io nunca habia visto uno en mi vida jaja nu ma! Ay liz gracias por postearme… quiero qe vengas y nos demos ideas para nuestros fics como… **suigetsu gay**… te acuerdas? No ma! Jaja y el entrenador era el papa de Suigetsu… me empeze a reir como llena y la tele me mira feo jaja mentira! O… es una nueva palabra ia no es broma, es mentira. Tantas cosas que contar… y falta espacio… bueno mejor te dejo! Ya quiero que vengas! Baka! Bueno como sea te quiero mucho! De aquí a … la esquina! bezOz! Bye!

**sasue-x-sakura-4ever****:** Jaja sí Sasuke tubo autocontrol. Es un amor a poco no?... qien no quiere un Sasuke? Yo si! Gracias por postearme! Perdon si antes no habia respondido ningun review… es qe en mis momentos de tontera ia no se ni donde se respondian… y luego de tanto no actualizar ya no sabía ni como actualizar… :S qe deprimente… pero esta vez no me tarde o si? … bye besos!;3

**sakurauchiha-chan:** Gracias no sabes como me sube el animo que digan que se escribir… ya que en mi otro fic de princesa de akatsuki. Un tipo de malos fics me puso que era pesima! Que me dedicara a otra cosa; ok,,, tal vez no lo dijo así… pero así me hizo sentir u_U … me sentí mal..  :(, mira ya te estoy usando como mi psicologa personal… jeje … bueno gracias por escribirme y leer! Bye! ;P... sugerencias de canciones? acepto sugerencias! ;D

**Yesy-chan****:** jaja si… bueno… el lemon se va a tardar mucho mas… debo decir… por qe todavía ni siquiera se han dado el primer beso… y pues… no se… a pero te prometo algo! El siguiente cap va a haber beso… bueno no exactamente pero es lo que puedo hacer por ti! :D dime si puedo hacer otra cosa por ti. Puedo poner a Sakura que vuele, en el mundo de los fic se puede todo… menos lemmon adelantado, lo siento u.u (inepta!) callate inner! gracias por poestear! ;P

Esperen al proxx cap un review?¡ ¿Les gustaría KibaIno?


	7. иo qieяo!

Waaa!!! Sus reviews me encantaron!! TT-TT me la pase gritando y llorando por toda mi casa..! es mas sigo llorando!! xD (se le cae el moco! #¬¬) upz… :S

Si, gomen. Lo hize muy largo… es que me llevo la inspiración xP… a la prox lo pongo en dos caps. ;D llege a 103 pueden creerlo? Grite como loca, y mi mama me castigo la compu… y lo estaba haciendo en mis ratos libres en la escuela… hasta que me perdono el castigo y me dejo la compu :P ha.

Este tambien es largo… jeje, pero no se no se me da ponerlo en 2 caps… :S, no se donde cortarlo… y, bueno como sea, la verdad es que me da flojera. (no sabe, baka) ¬¬ shh…

Seguimos con el capítulo 7.!

Esto es por que se merecen algo en especial!

--

Mucho SasuSaku!... bueno el que se pudo; P

Tomense su tiempo.... esta largo, otra vez.... u_U

* * *

ை Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊóиை

* * *

By:

ை nenα-ucнïнα22 ை

* * *

Cαp7.

Takeshi estaba en su despacho atendiendo una llamada muy importante.

-_¿Confirmo la cita, entonces?_

-Sí, sí, dije que estaré allí sin falta.

Lo que él no sabia es que alguien lo miraba mientras hablaba.

Algo dijeron en la otra línea.

-Esté Domingo… no, no tengo nada pendiente…. Sí. Adiós.- Colgó.

Min; su esposa, quién estaba espiando, entró a su despacho.

-¿Seguro que no tienes nada el Domingo?-. Le preguntó la mujer entrando.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó confuso.

-Te había dicho que íbamos a hacer algo el domingo.

-A… eso… lo podemos hacer otro día, Minel-. Le contestó.

-No, no otro día Takeshi-. Le gritó, haciendo que él despegara los ojos de sus papeles.

-Minel… por favor, entiende. Es trabajo.

-¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!-. Le gritó, la puerta del despacho descansaba abierta, haciendo que algunos mirones vieran que pasaba… pero solo pasaban, no les convenía que los despidieran.

-¡Minel!

-¡Nuestro aniversario Takeshi, ¿No puedes ser más sensible?!-. Le gritó la madre.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata habían salido en una cita, como amigos, por supuesto.

Estaban en una plaza en la entrada de la ciudad, estaba vació ese día. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido corto azul, y Naruto llevaba un traje gris.

-Que… que lindo día… ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Hinata, tímida. Y es que se confundía cada vez más con Naruto, él… era su amigo, pero empezaba a pensar de él, como algo más que eso… y ella no sabía si él sentía lo mismo.

-e… ¿eh?, a, sí, sí…- Dijo el rubio. Todo el camino se la habían pasado sin hablar, ni mirarse cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

-Naruto… creo que mejor ya me voy a mi casa-. Le dijo.

-¿Qué? pero… si son las tres-. Le dijo.

-eh, si. Solo que…

-¿Puedo darte algo?, antes de que te vayas…- Pidió el rubio. La chica asintió-. Cierra los ojos.

Hinata los cerro, y sintió algo en su mano, en vez de en su boca, y abrió los ojos, un hermoso brazalete de plata estaba en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Naruto es divino!-. Dijo mirando el brazalete.

-Igual que tú-. Le dijo. Y ella se sonrojo.- Te llevo a tu casa,- Le dijo y la chica asintió.

* * *

-Entonces...

-Hazme ese grandísimo favor Sasuke-. Pidió el castaño-. Solo quieren ver a "Uchiha Sasuke"-. Se enfoco en el nombre-. No hablaran con nadie más que contigo.

-De a cuerdo, solo que... tres semanas son mucho...- Dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

-Tres semanas si los puedes convencer rápido-. Aclaro Kiba.

-De a cuerdo... iré.

* * *

Sakura llevaba todo el día en la cocina. Preparando algo especial para sus padres, su exquisita comida, sabía cocinar de todos los estilos de comida de Sudamérica, Centroamérica y Norteamérica. ¿Irónico, eh?, la niña no sabía cocinar un simple rammen, y menos un simple café.

Llevaba los platos con ayuda de algunos sirvientes, ya que era demasiada comida. Caminaba con dos platos, una de especialidad Mexicana y otra Peruana. Mientras que atrás llevaban los demás ayudantes de la cocina, la demás comida. Lo hacía por que quería darles una sorpresa a sus papas.

Un sirviente, no muy convencido… le dijo que sus padres estaban en el despacho, ella corrió con los dos chicos cargando la demás comida detrás de ella.

Seguramente sus padres no iban a ser capaces de comer tanta comida.

Escucho gritos cerca del despacho, se detuvo por un momento, y después siguió caminando. Vio la puerta media abierta. Y a Takeshi parado, y a Minel moviendo las manos energéticamente.

-¡Minel entiende!, ¡Sí no voy, se acabo!-. Le gritó, Sakura nunca había oído gritar con tanta fuerza a su padre.

-¡Claro que se acabo!, ¡Sí vas se acabo nuestro matrimonio!-. Le gritó, Minel. Sakura tiro los platos que llevaba en la mano, y se rompieron en pedazos. Un horrible sonido se formo, se le nublaron los ojos y salió corriendo. Los chicos de atrás pensaron en seguirla, pero no sabían a donde se había ido.

* * *

Sasuke estaciono su carro, y bajo. Estaba en frente de la casa de Takeshi. Llamó pero el teléfono estaba ocupado. Así que decidió ir a su casa, no era tan importante lo que le iba a decir, es más le estaba haciendo un favor al estúpido de Kiba… quién como siempre tubo que viajar a América por otra "emergencia". Como envidiaba su trabajo.

Él por otro lado, iba a tener que viajar a Turquía, para convencer a unos inversionistas... que no quisieron hablar con Kiba, si no con el hijo de "Fugaku".

Dejo el portafolio en su automóvil, después de todo… probablemente Takeshi estaría ocupado. Subió los escalones lentamente…

* * *

Corrió, no sabía a donde. Lo único que sabía, es que no se quedaría en su casa.

Abrió la puerta de su casa.

Su sorpresa al encontrarlo allí… a _él_. No sabía por que, solo corrió a abrazarlo.

Empezó a llorar ahora sin parar, y sin nadie que le dijera que no llorara.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora que pareciera que todo iba a estar perfecto?

* * *

Para su sorpresa, ella salió corriendo, y lo abrazó. Sintió algo en su pecho al sentirla en sus brazos, una emoción o alegría… no tardo nada en corresponder...pero todo cambio cuando escucho sus sollozos, y sintió sus lágrimas en su cuello.

La abrazo más… y por un momento Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que hacer.

Ambos escucharon gritos detrás.

-¡Sakura!-. La voz de Takeshi la saco de su trance… la estaban buscando en la mansión.

-Llévame-. Le susurro a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Llévame contigo, no quiero estar aquí.- Le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Sasuke asintió y camino con la chica a su coche.

Él le abrió la puerta y aceleraron ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sakura se limpio las lagrimas, y Sasuke le dio un pañuelo.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo la chica, mirando al joven, ya sin los ojos rojos.

-No te disculpes.

-Yo… solo… no quería estar allí-. Le dijo.

-Esta bien-. Tenía tantas ansias de preguntar ¿Por qué?, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara a quién la había hecho llorar, no le importaba si era su mismísimo jefe.- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?-. La chica negó con la cabeza-. Entonces… iremos a donde yo diga-. Le sonrió.

Y ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Sabes donde se fue?-. Le preguntó Takeshi a un sirviente.

-Solo vi que salió corriendo de la casa, señor-. Dijo el joven.

-Ve a buscarla-. Le dijo.

-Yo vi algo señor-. Una sirvienta le informó.

-¿Qué es?-. Le preguntó fastidiado. Algo no común

-Se fue con el joven Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?-. Preguntó.

-Así es.- Takeshi se tranquilizo un poco… pero sintió culpabilidad de cualquier modo, y de alguna forma sospecha... él no esperaba a Sasuke.

* * *

Pararon en un parque… grande, llenos de árboles, y parejas paseando. Sakura sonrió, y Sasuke la miró. Sakura no dejo que Sasuke abriera la puerta esta vez, ella sola bajo, mirando todo el paisaje. Sasuke le tomo la mano, y la guió adentro.

-Es hermoso.- Susurro, viendo todos los árboles de cerezo. Y los árboles llorones, a lado de un lago.

-Sí-. Acordó Sasuke.

-Yo... lo siento, mis padres estaban discutiendo...y yo, solo no quería estar allí...

-No me debes explicaciones...-Aclaró Sasuke.

-Si lo hago... me trajiste, y...gracias.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo alcanzo la mano derecha de ella, con su mano izquierda.

Tomados de la mano se acercaron al lago. Y por un momento Sakura olvido la razón por la que estaban allá, y olvidó la conversación.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi flor favorita?-. Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, mirando todos los árboles de su lado derecho.

-¿La Sakura?-. Respondió el moreno; era casi obvio.

-No-. Rió-. El alcatraz-. Le dijo. El chico rió por la ironía.

-Vaya…- Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-. Le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos subirnos a eso?-. Le preguntó. Eran unas lanchitas en forma de pato con las que se pedaleaban.

-Sí quieres-. Le respondió.

Ambos se acercaron y pidieron una. Sakura se sentó primero. No llevaba falda, así fue más fácil. Llevaba un short, corto, color azul marino, y una blusa azul claro y un suéter marino. Ella tenía el volante.

Empezaron a pedalear por el lago, Sakura se tuvo que acercar más ya que los pedales estaban muy adelante.

-¿A la derecha o la izquierda?-. Le preguntó la chica, sonriendo.

-Izquierda-. Decidió el chico, Sakura parecía niña chiquita manejando la lanchita.

-Sabes…- Le dijo, él chico la volteó a mirar-. Siempre quise subirme a una de estas cosas, pero nunca pude…- Rió.

-Pues eres buena en esto-. Le dijo. La chica rió.

-¡Mira!-. Le gritó.- ¡Patos!-. Le dijo.

-No me digas… ¿Tampoco habías visto nunca a un pato?-. Le dijo bromeando.

-ha, ha-. Lo salpico con agua.- Muy gracioso.- Le miró y sonrió-. Sasuke…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué te ves tan frió y eres tan lindo?-. Le preguntó, mirándolo. Su semblante cambio a uno de intriga.

-Yo… ¿Lindo?

-Sí, te portas muy lindo conmigo. Pero la primera vez que te vi, me viste muy feo. Como si no te agradara.

-No se a que te refieres-. Le contestó.

-ah…- Suspiro.- Eres raro.

-Sakura…

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué tú cabello es rosa?-. Le preguntó. La chica se rió.- Es enserio. Digo… e visto pelirrojas. Pero…

-Pues… ni el cabello de mi madre, ni mi padre es rosa.- Le dijo-. Mi abuela, era quién tenía este color tan peculiar-. Le dijo, tomando un mechón de su cabello. Y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.- Pero… no se por que mi abuela lo tenía así.

-Me gusta-. Le dijo.

-Gracias-. Se sonrojo. Sasuke olió un mechón de su cabello. Y Sakura lo miró, nerviosa.- em… el primero que llegue al pato gris, gana-. Propuso tontamente, ya que ambos iban en la misma lancha.

-… como digas-. Le dijo. Y ambos pedalearon hasta el pato gris.

Acabaron cansados, dejaron la lancha, y caminaron riendo, hacía una banca.

-ah…- Suspiro-. Fue divertido.- Dijo la chica.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?-. Respondió levantando la mirada hacía el, quién permanecía parado.

-¿Quieres un helado?-. Le preguntó. La chica sonrió. Su debilidad; el helado.

-¡Claro! El mío de…

-Queso con fresa-. Contestó el chico. Sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¡Kya!, ¿Cómo lo sabías?-. Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Soy adivino-. Dijo, y la chica rió.- Ahora vengo, no te muevas.

-Claro.- Contestó.

Sasuke camino hasta el señor de helados.

-Dos, por favor-. Pidió-. De queso con fresa y de chocolate.

-¿Queso con fresa?-. Preguntó el señor mirando al chico extrañado.

-No es para mí-. Aclaró.

-Ah… ya, para tú novia la de la banca-. Dijo sirviendo los helados. Sasuke no se molestó, si no que pasó de largo su comentario-. Una doble bola, para los enamorados-. Le dijo, y Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-… Sí, seguro… aquí tiene-. Le dijo, dándole el dinero.

Pero su sorpresa fue que al voltear, ya no estaba Sakura sentada en la banca, volteó a todos lados, pero no la vio. Camino hacía la banca y no estaba. Gruñó, y camino buscándola, hasta que escucho el sonido de un niño llorar.

-Ya, no llores-. Le dijo una voz dulce, Sasuke doblo la esquina. Allí estaba Sakura, con el niño que lloraba, lo examino curioso; aproximadamente cuatro años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.- Vamos a encontrar a tú mamá.

-¿Sakura?-. Preguntó al ver a la chica tomando las manos del pequeño niño.

-Oh, Sasuke. Lo siento, se que me dijiste que no me moviera, pero es que Jimmy se perdió.- Dijo señalando al niño que le abrazaba las piernas.

-¿Jimmy?-. Dijo, y el niño lloró más.

-Ya, ya tranquilo encontraremos a tú mama.- Lo consoló, cargándolo. El chico acomodo su cabeza contra el pecho de Sakura.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a Sakura, como miraba a esa criatura, como si ella fuera su madre…

_-Seguro que será buena madre…_

-em… Sasuke. ¿Compraste los helados? -. Le preguntó.

-ah, sí. Aquí están-. Dijo alzándolos.

-¿Quieres un helado Jimmy?-. Le preguntó al niño. Jimmy alzó la cabeza.

-Sí… ¿Hay de chocolate?-. Preguntó, su voz aguda y suave a la vez. Sakura miró a Sasuke, y Sasuke le dio su helado al niño.

Sakura bajó al niño para que pudiera comer su helado.

-Sakura-san…- Llamó Jimmy.- ¿qué pasara… si… no encontramos a mi mamá?-. Preguntó el niño, nublándosele los ojos de nuevo. Sakura le levanto la barbilla y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que de nuevo corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

-La vamos a encontrar, Jimmy.- Le sonrió, Sasuke se embelezó por como lo trataba, parecía que lo conociera de siempre… como si fuera su hermano. E hizo, algo raro en el mundo Uchiha…

Para la sorpresa de la chica, Sasuke tomo al niño, lo alzó y lo puso en sus hombros, el niño ahogo un pequeño gritito, que cuando estuvo arriba de los hombros de Sasuke, fue remplazado por risa.

-Empecemos buscándola-. Dijo, y el niño rió-. ¿Cómo es?-. Le preguntó.

-Tiene cabello castaño, y ojos miel…- Le contó, hizo una pose como si estuviera recordando algo.- Creo que viene vestida con un suéter azul, y unos mezclilla claros… no recuerdo bien-. Le dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No importa… cuando la veas, la reconocerás-. Le aseguro Sasuke.

Sakura no perdía la mirada de Sasuke, estaba encantada con el comportamiento de él, parecía el mismo padre. Rió por lo bajo, ante aquella idea.

_-Demasiado joven para ser padre… pero sería bueno_-. Admitió.

Buscaron por todo el parque, pasaron las horas, y Sasuke seguía con el niño en sus hombros. Se contaron chistes, y el niño les platico que era de Maryland, Estados Unidos; aunque hablaba muy bien japonés, estaba de vacaciones con su madre, era la primera vez que podían salir de su país… al parecer su madre, era madre soltera; su madre fue a comprar algo de comer, y el niño se separo, y… allí estaban… buscando a su madre. Pero ya no había lágrimas, estaban riendo por el chiste que les acababa de contar Jimmy.

-No entiendo-. Repitió Sakura, con un grito fingido.

-Haber te lo repito-. Dijo Jimmy.- Eres el conductor de un camión, vas a cinco mil, kilómetros por hora, y llevas cinco pasajeros, paras, y se suben nueve más, y se bajan solamente dos; haces otra nueva parada y subes quince, y bajas siete...aceleras a ochenta kilómetros por hora, y bajas de nuevo a ocho chicos, pero esta vez se suben catorce más…- Sakura fingía, que contaba con los dedos, y Sasuke reía por su expresión.- ¿De que color son los ojos del conductor?

-mmm… ¿rojos, azules?... tal vez, amarillos-. El niño reía con las respuestas de la chica.

-No-. Le dijo Jimmy-. ¿Tú sabes Sasuke?-. Le preguntó mirando hacía abajo.

-Hermosos ojos, color verde jade-. Contestó. La chica le guiñó el ojo.

-¡No!, para ti serían negros, para ella verdes-. Dijo. Todos rieron.

-¡Jimmy!-. Gritó alguien de atrás, Jimmy volteó.

-¡Mama!-. Gritó también, a penas le dio tiempo a Sasuke de bajarlo, para que saliera corriendo a abrazar a su madre, una hermosa mujer; y en efecto, llevaba puesto un suéter azul.- ¡Mami!, ellos son mis amigos, Sasuke y Sakura… me ayudaban a encontrarte-. Le dijo el niño, la señora se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Gracias-. Les agradeció en un acento extraño; aunque claro era extranjera, aunque Jimmy hablaba muy bien japones. Sakura asintió y sonrió, y Sasuke solo la miro y asintió. La mujer se llevo al niño, y ambos se alejaron.

-Jimmy era lindo-. Dijo.

-hm… parecías su madre-. Le dijo Sasuke.

-haha, tú su padre-. Le dijo. Y Sasuke la miro sonriendo.

-Creo que si fuera padre, preferiría ser padre de una niña.-Dijo.

-¿Niña?-. Pregunto-. No, las niñas son complicadas-. Dijo Sakura.

-Tú eres una-. Le recordó.

-No, tengo diecisiete, ya casi seré una adulta-. Le dijo.- Falta poco para que cumpla dieciocho.

-Sigues siendo una niña-. Le dijo, sonriendo.

-Vamos Sasuke, no eres más que cinco años mayor que yo…-Protestó la chica, parandose de puntitas.

-Casi seis.- Le dijo Sasuke. La chica lo miró feo-. Los niños son demasiado agresivos, por eso prefiero a las niñas-. Cambio de tema.

-Las niñas hablan mucho-. Dijo-. Cuando sea grande, tendré dos niños.

-No, los niños no respetan nada, las niñas son cariñosas, y portadas.- Dijo Sasuke-. No quiero tener hijos.

-Sasuke, las niñas fingen ser así, para obtener lo que quieren. Los niños son más sinceros y lindos-. Le dijo.

-Los niños son bruscos con sus madres.

-No todos, las niñas siempre quieren conseguir lo que quieren, son egoístas.

-Voy a tener solo niños.

-Niñas.

-Niño-. Dijo Sakura.

-Tendremos niñas, y se acabo Sakura-. Le dijo. Y la chica bufó, para después reír.

-¿Tendremos Sasuke-kun?-. Le pregunto coquetamente, caminando hacia el y tomando sus manos, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Es decir, tú y yo… separados-. Aclaró el chico, aunque ese no había sido lo que había pensado al principio. La chica frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo-. A menos que tú… tú, quieras… o…

La chica se acerco al rostro de Sasuke de puntillas, y le beso su mejilla.

-Estaba bromeando Sasuke-kun-. Le dijo.

-Tienes razón, las niñas son complicadas…

-Ahora solo quiero un perro.- Dijo, mirando los árboles de nuevo.

-¿Perro?-. Frunció el ceño.

-Jaja, no creerás que quiero un hijo ahora ¿O si?-. Le preguntó riendo.

-Creo que no.

-Pero Takeshi, no me dejaría tener un perro-. Dijo.

-¿Por qué no?

-… no lo se. El nunca me ha dejado tener uno.- Suspiro, caminando a la banca más cercana. Sasuke la siguió.

-Espera un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada.- Le dijo rápidamente, la chica asintió. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien. Terminó la llamada, más rápido que nada.-Sakura-. La chica lo miró-. Creo que es tarde-. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció, y Sasuke la tomo de los hombros encaminándola a el carro, su mano viajo de sus hombros a su cintura, pero a la chica no le molesto. Si no que tomo la mano del chico, él la hacía sentir tan… bien. Era diferente que como se sentía con Naruto o Kiba, aunque el sentimiento que sentía con Kiba y Naruto era muy similar… lo que sentía por Sasuke era totalmente diferente.

Subieron al auto, y Sakura no dejaba de cambiarle a la estación de radio, Sasuke paro en una plaza llena de personas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-. Le pregunto.

-Cosas de trabajo, espera aquí no tardare, por favor, esta vez no te vayas-. Le pidió. La chica no fue capaz de responderle, ya que el chico se había ido.

¿Cosas de trabajo en una plaza?

Pasaron varios minutos, y luego media hora, nunca nadie la había hecho esperar tanto, pero Sasuke dejo en claro que no quería que se fuera a ningún lado… quería matar el aburrimiento, y empezó a jugar PacMan en su celular, para después mandarle mensajes a Ino, Hinata y Tenten. Después empezó a cambiar a la estación de radio. Abrió los compartimientos del automóvil del joven y encontró un libro…

-¿Stephen King?, no sabía que le gustara ese tipo de libros…- Empezó a ojear el libro, y empezó a interesarse más, en "La historia de Lisey", la pobre chica que perdió a su esposo; un escritor famoso quién dejo muchas claves antes de morir. Iba en la página doscientos, cuando escucho que Sasuke abría la puerta del piloto. Sakura por inercia cerró el libro.

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo te fue?-. Le preguntó la chica.

-Bien, Sakura ¿Puedes salir un momento?-. La chica no supo que pensar, y bajo del automóvil, Sasuke estaba parado enfrente del coche con las manos atrás de su espalda.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada.

-Cierra los ojos-. Ordenó Sasuke, Sakura dudo un momento, pero cerró los ojos, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la mano de Sasuke… y con la otra mano Sasuke levanto la mano de la chica. La chica sintió algo suave, y como terciopelo en su mano, quiso abrir los ojos, pero la mano de Sasuke seguía en sus ojos. Quiso alejar su mano, pero escucho un chillido. Sí, un chillido.

-¿Sasuke?... es…- Sasuke separo su mano de los ojos de la chica, la chica miro su mano, un pequeño perrito color gris oscuro-. ¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó al ver al pequeño cachorrito que tenía en la mano. Mirándolo curiosamente.

-Un perro.

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el ceño, era obvio que era un perro. Miró al perro, y lo acercó a su pecho acariciándolo, estaba tan pequeño casi recién nacido, le calculaba unos pocos días.

-Es hermoso, ¿Es tuyo?-. Preguntó Sakura, mirando al pequeño.

-Nuestro.- Sakura abrió la boca, tuvo que recordar como cerrarla.

- Nuestro… ¿Nuestro?...

-De los dos, ¿Cómo quieres llamarle?

-¿Qué?, Sasuke… yo, sabes… mi padre no me va a dejar tenerlo.- Dijo, acariciando al cachorro.

-Es un labrador, es raza fina.- Le dijo Sasuke. La chica miró la plaza.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-. Preguntó.

-No te preocupes, no fue en una tienda de perros, quede con un amigo de Kiba, ¿Conoces a Shikamaru?

-Claro, es su mejor amigo... podría decirse que casi su hermano.- Contestó abrazando al perrito, que empezó a dar pequeños aullidos.

-Le llame en el parque, Kiba me debe una. Y sabes que Kiba es amante de los perros así que-

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que la chica lo había abrazado, con cuidado de no lastimar al perrito.

-Sasuke, eres un amor. Eres tan lindo... pero ¿Que pasara si Takeshi no lo acepta?

-Lo tendrá que aceptar... a parte, si no te deja cuidarlo, de cualquier manera es de ambos y se puede quedar en mi departamento si no lo puedes cuidar.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente... Sasuke era un _ángel. _

_Su á__ngel._

_-_Pero...-Continuó el Uchiha-. Lo tendrás que cuidar estos días tú, ya que saldré de viaje unos días así que...

-¿Un viaje? -. La sonrisa de Sakura se apagó-. No me gusta, eso...

-Te llamare todos los días...- Sakura abrazo al cachorrito

-Esta bien...

Subieron al coche, y el camino a la casa de Sakura. Se la pasaron inventandole nombres al cachorrito.

-m... mike? Rony? ¿Te gusta Niki?

-No, Niki suena de niña, y el es macho, ¿Querías niño, no?

-haha, cierto... m... puede ser Yay.... Mik

-¿Miko?

-Miko,suena bien.

-Como sea.

-No, Sasuke ¡No es como sea!-. Dijo Sakura-. Es nuestro hijo.

Sasuke rió. Llegaron a la casa de Takeshi, Sakura se bajó... no quería alejarse de Sasuke, pero el probablemente tenía cosas que hacer. Sakura estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien como Sasuke, como amigo. Pero... últimamente se sentía rara con él. Pensaba m_á_s seguido en él.

Pararon en frente de la puerta, y Sakura miro a Sasuke.

-Gracias por todo, te extrañare...

-Yo también-. Le dijo. Sasuke se acerco a ella, para darle su beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero Sakura se volteo a propósito, al último centímetro de distancia. Un sonido de beso se produjo, el choque de sus labios, un leve roce... Sasuke la miro. Sus labios se seguían tocando, mas no besándose, solo el tacto.

Sakura fue quien se separo. Eso había durado a penas unos segundos. Pero ellos lo recordarían por siempre.

-Espero que me llames-. Se despidió con el cachorrito en las manos, y entró a su casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Sasuke la miró irse, y sonrió como un estúpido. Estaba a punto de llamarle a Kiba, y cancelar todo. No quería ir a Turquía, y menos de negocios. No quería llegar a su casa y empacar maletas, No quería irse más de tres semanas. No, quería. No, quería… y lo que menos quería era irse de Sakura por más de un día. Sí por el fuera se quedaba en esa casa allí mismo.

Pero Kiba, casi se había hincado… pidiéndole que fuera, por el. Ya iban dos favores, y a Kiba se le seguían juntado los compromisos.

-Ese estúpido por que no se compra una agenda y acomoda sus compromisos.- Mustió Sasuke, para si mismo.-_A Turquía… por casi un mes…_

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Su regalo de Navidad ¿Le gustó? OK feliz año nuevo mejor. Dos días despues o 3...

Otra vez largo… lo siento mucho. Pero hubo sasusaku… ;P no?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado… por que estaba de vacaciones, y viajando… y me hinque pidiendole su laptop a mi padre, haha.

En el siguiente capítulo.

_-Sí, claro, jaja-. Rió sin ganas. _

_Ella sintió un nudo en el estomago, y luego como mariposas, y se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar que suspiraba. Y reía de nuevo._

_-Te extraño…- Las palabras eran más inocentes, ni siquiera había pensado en decirlas…_

_-Yo también te extraño, Sakura._

Lo se, lo se. No adelante nada, jaja, pero bueno. El siguiente capítulo será más de tipo "Declaraciones"

Besos, reviews?


	8. Distrαcciones

Hola, jeje sé que el fic se iba a llamar "Declaraciones"... pero decidi que antes de declaraciones debía haber algo... Así que... espero que disfruten

**-**Al final aparecera el nombre de la canción**

-¡Esta largo, pero vale la pena! Lo juró! De echo lo iba a subir el 19 de feb, en mi cumple... pero decidí que mejor no les hacía esperar más.

Cap dedicado a **Flophy **haha estás ruca.! Feliz cumple (Que fue hace años ¬¬) Gomen, perdón por tardarme... ¡Gracias por esperar paciente a este capi!

- ¿Les soy sincera? Se me hizó algo cursi este capi, jaja es que normalmente no me gustan cosas melosas, pero una parte me quedo algo así... leánla y diganme que les pareció ¿Ok?

-Pero tiene su parte divertida, bueno lo que más se pudó acercar a la palabra "Diversión" Espero les guste!

* * *

**ை** Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊoи** ை**

* * *

By:

**ை** Nenα-ucнïнα22 **ை**

**ை**_Cαp Dedicαdo:_ _Flophy _**ை**

* * *

Cαp. Distrαcciones.

Los días siguientes Sakura no había dejado de pensar en Sasuke, pensaba en las últimas palabras que se dijeron…en como iba vestida, incluso memorizo sus gestos, pensó que esta exagerando, y decidió que era mejor distraerse, y ¿Que mejor distracción que noche de chicas?

Invitó a Tenten, Hinata e Ino, y mandó a quitar su cama y muebles que sobraban, mandó a poner colchones tamaño King Size. Cupieron aproximadamente en su habitación ocho colchones, y aún sobraba espacio, el cuál las chicas utilizaron para poner sus cosas: maquillaje, películas, iPods, música, estereos, Xbox, Wii, etcétera.

Y no fue solo una noche, ya llevaban con eso semanas, y ninguna se aburría, no solo eran pijamadas. Ellas salían al cine, ver películas, jugar tontos juegos, ir con adivinos, hablar mal de los maestros, e incluso hacer la tarea. Había veces que salían de compras y llegaban a la casa a las tres de la mañana. Ninguna de sus amigas le pregunto a Sakura, ¿Por qué las noches de chicas?, ellas siempre habían tenido sus semanas de diversión. Otras veces las noches de chicas eran en la casa de Ino, Tenten o Hinata; pero la mayoría de veces eran en la de Sakura, ya que ella fue la de la idea.

Y allí estaba Sakura, sirviendo una jarra de limonada e imaginándose por milésima vez el rostro de Sasuke. Y es que él cumplió su promesa, le hablaba todos los días en las mañanas, tardes y noches; y las noches en las que no estaba en casa, le marcaba al celular. Él por a parte hacía sus llamadas de negocios a Takeshi, a el celular de él. Pero era por esa misma razón que Takeshi empezaba a sospechar la razón de que Sasuke le hablara a su hija. Pero en una escala del 1 al 10, las sospechas de su padre, a Sakura le importaban un -1. No le importaba lo que Takeshi pensara de su relación con Sasuke.

-¡Sakura, muévete que tengo sed!-. Le grito su amiga Ino desde el segundo piso, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento en el que estuviera su amiga.

-Cerda-. Murmuró, mientras subía las escaleras con la jarra de limonada en las manos. Y entro en su habitación.

-Ya era hora-. La rubia le arrebato la jarra y se sirvió un poco de limonada. Ino llevaba puesta una pijama de pantalones largos y una blusa azul de esos de _Victoria's secret_.

La pelirosa se sentó, ella llevaba puesto un short verde tableado de pijama y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Con un logotipo de Rana. Tenten se rió por la expresión de Sakura cuando Ino le arrebato la jarra, ella vestía un short rojo y una sudadera negra.

Tenten abrió una bolsa de _cheetos _y sonrió.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Hablamos de cheetos?

-eh?

-Es decir, chicos-. Corrigió Tenten aún masticando.

-¡No!, tengo algo mejor-. Grito la rubia-. Lo compre está mañana cuando iba a el colegio-. Dijo Ino sacando una revista.- Hagamos un test, ¿Quién primero?

-Yo-. Grito Tenten.

-OK, Sobre chicos, ¿Cuándo vez a un hombre que es lo primero que le vez?-. Le preguntó la rubia, leyendo.

-Ay, Ino, es obvio… su trasero-. Respondió la chica.

-Tenten-. La regaño Sakura.

-Así se hace, Ten-. Dijo la rubia, chocando manos con la castaña. Y Hinata rió, ella llevaba un camisón azul.- Bien ahora sigues tú.- Dijo señalando a Sakura.

-OK

-¿Cómo te gusta que en una fiesta, un chico te empiece plática?-. Pregunto la chica.

-Bien, me gustaría que primero me preguntara mí nombre, y luego me invitara a bailar, bueno depende de la situación-. Dijo la chica. Ino enarco una ceja.

-OK, como sea… mm… sigues tú, Hinata.

-¿eh?

-¿Cómo sería tu hombre ideal?-. Le preguntó, todas voltearon la mirada a ella, y prestaron atención. Últimamente sentían que Hinata estaba más callada, más pensativa. Las otras tres chicas, empezaron a preocuparse, pero una noche de pijamada escucharon de Hinata murmurar algo como "Naruto, te quiero", y llegaron a la conclusión de que su amiga estaba enamorada. Y no es que fuera su primera vez, pero deseaban con todo el corazón que si de verdad estuviera enamorada… le fuera bien, ya que… todas sus otras relaciones… ¡Habían sido un asco! Y Hinata había perdido la esperanza en el amor, lo que les preocupaba a todas.

Esperaron ansiosas la respuesta de la chica, quién abrazó a Miko, del cuál Ino se quejaba del nombre, y le empezaba a llamar Firulais.

-Yo… mí hombre ideal… sería-. Abrazó a Miko -. Mi hombre ideal… sería alguien que… - Miro al techo, y luego al suelo-. Que me entendiera, y me escuchara, que fuera a la farmacia para comprarme toallas cuando no me sintiera bien, y que no le diera pena; que me llamara todas las noches, y me cantara canciones en la mañana. Que fuera a mis fiestas, y me invitara a las suyas, que me abrazara frente a sus amigos, y me presentara con sus amigas…- Miró a las chicas y se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos-. Que le agradara mi familia, y me diera a conocer con su familia, que me escribiera poemas, y me besara frente quien fuera. Y me dijera siempre cuanto me quisiera, yo-. Miró a las chicas y se mordió el labio-. Qui-Quiero un chico lindo, que… que me quiera.- Soltó seguido de unas lagrimas.

-Hinata-. Dijo Tenten conmovida, Hinata era la única que guardaba sus problemas para ella misma, y nadie más. Pero aún así escuchaba los problemas de los demás. Tenten se acercó y la abrazo.

-Hina…- Murmuro Sakura. Quién se unió al abrazo.

-¡Hay Hinata, eso no existe!-. Grito Ino al abrir una bolsa de cheetos.

-Ino-. La regaño Sakura.

-Mira-. Dijo, mientras se paraba y suspiraba.

Ganándose la atención de todas.

-No pidas imposibles por que un nombre nunca te va a entender, solo fingirá que te entiende, si te escuchara pero te pondrá un horario aunque no te des cuenta. Y para lo único que un hombre va a la farmacia es para comprar condones, ni te ilusiones que va a comprar toallas, que eso para un hombre sería humillante.- Le dijo seria-. En cuanto a llamarte todas las noches, sí eso si creo que lo haga… Pero un hombre no te va a cantar canciones por la mañana, a menos que tú le hayas hecho un favor en la noche. Creo que sobre las fiestas, si te invitaría a las suyas, e ira a las tuyas siempre y cuando vayan tus "primas". Sí te abraza frente a sus amigos, va a ser por _macho celoso._ Y sí te presenta a sus amigas, va a ser como "Les presento a Hinata" ni sueñes que te va a presentar como "Mí novia".

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo y ella continúo

-Con respecto a que le agrade tú familia, tu madre es encantadora, pero te soy sincera… tú padre es algo difícil, y claro amor que te va a dar a conocer con su familia, como "Mí novia Hinata Hyuga", recuerda el _Hyuga_ es importante… y más cuando eres la rica hija de Hiashi Hyuga, y los poemas que te de serán sacados de Internet, podría jurarlo. En cuanto a que te bese frente a quién sea, no creo que le guste mucho que el público lo ande viendo así, en especial sí es un mujeriego… creo que le gustara mejor un lugar más oscurito… Y sí te va a decir que te quiere, creo que la mayoría lo hace, aunque creo que es más fácil para ellos escribirlo-. Vio a Hinata, y se sentó, tomandola del hombro-. Pero… por otro lado, creo que vas a encontrar a un niño lindo que te quiera.

Le sonrió y las otras tres se quedaron con cara de "What that fuck?" ¿Qué mierda había dicho?

-Eh… gracias Ino-. Alcanzo a murmurar Hinata.

Sonó el teléfono, todas voltearon a mirar a Sakura quién salió disparada al pasillo, las otras se asomaron a la puerta para ver que hacía.

Corrió y alcanzo a descolgar el inalámbrico más cercano.

-Hola-. Respondió, sonriendo.

-_Sakura-_.Y allí estaba él, Sakura quería ocultar su emoción pero no pudo.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo estás?

_-__Ya mejor ahora que te escucho_-. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.-_¿Y tú, Cerezo?_.- Cerezo era él apodo que le había puesto Sasuke a Sakura desde que empezarón sus llamadas telefonicas.

-A pues, lo de siempre, no ah cambiado mucho desde que hablamos en la mañana, tú hijo sigue igual de portado, Hinata se encariño mucho con él, en cambio Ino le cambio el nombre a Firulais, y pues Takeshi parece aceptarlo de alguna forma… creo que se siente culpable.

-_Me imagino_-. Río lentamente y Sakura sonrió, recargo su cabeza en la pared, ignorando completamente el hecho de que estaba siendo vigilada.

-¿Y como está Turquía?-. Preguntó mientras se recargaba en la pared pegando su espalda.

-_No te mentiré, es hermosa… pero ya me quiero regresar. A parte de que las juntas me aburren…_

-¿Sigues teniendo juntas con ancianos?

-_Sí, son totalmente antipáticos…-_ Gruñó y Sakura se dejo caer totalmente al piso quedando sentada en la blanca alfombra.

_-_Apuesto a que extrañas al hiperactivo de Naruto.

_-Sí, claro, jaja_-. Rió sin ganas.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estomago, y luego como mariposas y se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar que suspiraba. Y reía de nuevo.

-Te extraño…-. Las palabras eran más inocentes, ni siquiera había pensado en decirlas…

_-__Yo también te extraño, Sakura_

De su posición de estar sentada se acostó literalmente en el suelo.

-Quiero que vengas-. Murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

_-__No falta mucho…_

-Om… Sasuke, hace tiempo que te quería decir algo, es algo tonto. Es una… om-. ¿Le decía o no le decía? Estaba en otro continente totalmente, no serviría de nada decirle.

_-__Dime_-. Pero su voz, cayó todas sus dudas.

-OK, Hinata se inscribió en un concurso algo extraño, el cuál consiste en hacer una tipo orquesta, con muchas cosas, e incluso cosas que normalmente no irían en una orquesta. Ese concurso tiene como fin, ver sí tantas personas trabajando a la vez pueden funcionar para hacer sonar una canción bien… es decir, Hinata va a tocar el violín, y hay personas que van a tocar cosas como guitarra, y pues la que cantaría…

_-__Serías tú…_

-No quiero que te sientas presionado Sasuke. Ya me haz visto muchas veces cantar está no sería la gran cosa…

-_Estaré allí_-. Sakura abrió los ojos en su misma posición y se abrazó a si misma, sonriendo. Podía bien estar mintiendo, pero no le importaba.

* * *

A las chicas la curiosidad las carcomía, no sabían exactamente que pasaba con Sakura, la veían desde el marco de la puerta, Tenten estaba acostada para que no la vieran, Ino arriba de ella, y Hinata hasta arriba. No sabían lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, pero sus simples sonrisas, y posiciones la hacían ver como una adolescente enamorada.

Esa posición se empezaba a poner incomoda, Hinata se movía mucho ya que no veía nada. Tenten tenía la mejor vista, pero estaba siendo aplastada, mientras que a Ino la estaban haciendo sándwich.

El silencio se hacía presente por la línea del teléfono, ya no sabían que decir… pero el simple hecho de escuchar por la línea el respirar del otro, los tranquilizaba.

_-__Le compre algo a nuestro hijo_-. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por como se escuchaba eso.

-Que lindo.

_-__También le compre algo a la madre de mí hijo._

-Muero por verlo…- Contestó y de nuevo el silencio, los latidos de Sakura casi se escuchaban por la otra línea. Sakura no dejaba de mirar la pared opuesta, como sí la blanca pared fuera de lo más interesante.

La pared y el comienzó de las escaleras, no dejaba de observar, como esperando que se movieran, se pegaba el teléfono como previniendo que no corriera...

_-__Sakura, te amo-_. Abrió los ojos como plato y suspiro, sonrió como estúpida. Esas palabras nunca se las había imaginado por teléfono, pero no le molestaba. Su voz la calmaba.

-Yo también te amo…- Susurró, y podía jurar que veía la sonrisa de Sasuke por el teléfono. Se mordió su labio inferior, estaba segura de que su cara estaba totalmente roja.

De pronto se escucho, como si un plato roto se cayera, y el lugar donde provenía ese sonido… _su habitación._

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

-Supongo que Ino, o Tenten…

_-__¿Están allí?_

-No, en la habitación, yo estoy sola… ya sabes… "Noche de chicas"

_-__Oh, ya veo… mejor no te quito el tiempo… Te hablo luego, Adiós._

_-_Adiós…

Colgó el teléfono y camino hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio algo… que no le gusto…

Estaban varios tazones rotos, Hinata y Tenten estaban limpiándolos, mientras Ino secaba la limonada que cayo sobre las cobijas.

-¿Qu-que paso aquí?-. Preguntó Sakura.

-mmm… Tenten empujo a Hinata, por que me estaba aplastando, Hinata por reacción le aventó el tazón de cheetos a Tenten… y ufff… allí empieza la historia-. Dijo Ino.

-¿Por qué Hinata te estaba aplastando?

-Eso ya no importa-. Interrumpió Tenten.- Oye… ¿Con quien estabas hablando?

-Om… etto con Sasuke-. Respondió con nerviosismo Sakura.

-Como que te habla muy seguido, ¿No?-. Le comento Ino.

-Eh… es mí amigo.

-¡Te gusta Sasuke!-. Gritaron las tres, y le dieron almohadazos.

-Ya, ya las van a escuchar.

-Lo admitió-. Dijo Hinata.

-Shh…

-jaja, Ay frentona ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-. Dijo Ino fingiendo sorpresa, ya que ella lo habia deducido desde un principio.

-Bueno… a Sakura le gusta Sasuke, igual que a ti te gusta Kiba-. Comento Tenten sizañosa.

-¡¿Te gusta mi primo, cerda?!-. Grito Sakura, para empezar a pegarle con una almohada.

-Sh… Sakura, Sí. Pero nos van a oír.

-¿Desde cuando?

-No lo se, es que Kiba es muy raro…- Dijo Ino-. Es muy lento… todavía no nos hemos besado…- Dijo Ino totalmente desesperada, y todas la miraron.

-Tú debes de dar el primer paso cerda, Kiba es muy tonto para eso-. Le dijo Sakura, e Ino asintió, las miradas de ambas corrieron a Tenten.

-¿Y como te va con Neji? Eh Ten?-. Dijo Sakura.

-¿Mi primo?-. Preguntó Hinata, ella no sabía del secreto romance que tenía Tenten con su primo.

-¡Ella sale con tu primo!-. Gritó Ino.

-¡Bitch!-. Hinata la insulto y le pegó almohadazos.

-Niñas compórtense-. Pidió Tenten. Cuando se calmaron los almohadazos… Hinata habló.

-Etto… ¿No quieren ver una película?-. Preguntó al ver que seguía su turno.

-¡¡Uy Naruto!!

* * *

Se acercaba él día de la presentación que Sakura y Hinata iban a hacer. Fue idea de Hinata y otra chica, entre ellas reunieron personas que podrían conformar el equipo de la "Orquesta" la mayoría fueron de su colegio. Se sorprendieron al ver que habían encontrado de lo mejor, el problema había sido la cantante; y Hinata había pedido a Sakura que hiciera la voz… lo cuál ella no se negó. Simplemente por que Hinata, nunca pedía favores, y Sakura a Hinata le debía muchos… y a parte _para eso son las amigas._

Ensayaron en el auditorio de la escuela, les había salido grandioso. Ahora les tocaba ensayar en el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo en realidad el concierto. Y era nada más y nada menos que… _El Auditorio Nacional._

Sakura casi gritaba cuando se enteró. Ensayaron por primera vez, les estaba saliendo bien…

Aunque Sakura sentía algo en el estomago, como nervios… o algo diferente. Ya que ella misma al cantar, se imagino en ese mismo lugar el día de el concierto, con miles de miradas dirigidas hacía ella… pero… no la mirada que ella esperaba ese día… no la mirada que quería ver, no estaba _Sasuke._

Inconcientemente paró de cantar, todos lo notaron y pararon los instrumentos también… Hinata se sorprendió por la actitud de su amiga y se acercó hacía ella.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-. La pregunta de su amiga, la saco de su sueño.

-Eh, si-. Vio como todos la miraban-. Lo siento, empecemos de nuevo-. Les señalo a los demás.

Y empezaron de nuevo, solo que su amiga sabía que algo estaba mal con la pelirosa. Así que al terminar de todo, le invito un helado.

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a la heladería.

-¿Sakura te sientes bien para el concierto del Sábado?-. Le preguntó.

-Sí Hina, no debes preocuparte por nada, ese día tú debes de lucir-. Le dijo Sakura.

-No se, siento que estas muy distraída. Mira no quiero que lo hagas por mí, como sacrificándote, no me molestare si no lo haces, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer…

-No se de que hablas Hinata, estoy completamente bien.

-¿Es Sasuke verdad?-. Pregunta muy directa. Sakura bajo la mirada, y luego la subió para encontrarse con los perla de la chica.

-Me dijo que estará en el concierto…

-¿Entonces de que te preocupas?-. Le preguntó Hinata, y ella la miró dudosa. Se preocupaba por que ella no creía del todo que él iba a estar allí-. Sí el dice que va a estar allí, significa que estará allí.

-Tienes razón.- Contestó sonriendo, y ya más tranquila se encaminaron a sus casas.

* * *

Él día había llegado…

-¡Niña su vestido!-. Gritaba Nany, persiguiendo a una Sakura nerviosa paseándose en ropa interior por la casa.

-Gracias Nany-. Dijo nerviosa, mientras se lo ponía. Nany le ayudo un poco, ella bajo a la planta de abajo, tomo sus aretes, que la noche anterior los había dejado en la… ¿Cocina?, no pregunten, estaba nerviosa… Subió corriendo y se metió al cuarto de su madre.

Se miró al espejo estaba muy pálida, pero su vestido se le veía bien. Era un vestido color negro muy coqueto. Miró al espejo y vio a su madre mirándola por el espejo, con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Mama qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Om… por un momento pensé que este era mi cuarto-. Sakura miró a todos lados, su madre estaba en lo cierto. Se levanto con dirección a su habitación, pero su mama la sentó en la silla.- Tranquila, te ves nerviosa.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Desde cuando te pones nerviosa?-. Le preguntó su mama. Y ella levanto los hombros, y soltó un suspiro-. Tranquilízate-. Le dijo, y le acomodo su cabello, en un chongo muy coqueto. Dejando su fleco de lado, le acomodo sus aretes, los cuales se los había acomodado a medias. Le puso crema, para después maquillarla ligeramente, y poner un toque de rimel a sus pestañas. Cuando termino le puso un collar de plata.

-Mama…- Murmuró viendo el collar-. Era de la abuela

-Así es… estoy segura que le hubiera gustado vértelo puesto-. Le dijo, y Sakura sonrió.

Sonó el teléfono y Sakura se levantó.

-Saluda a Sasuke de mi parte-. Sakura se quedo helada en el marco de la puerta, y volteó a ver a su madre, quién le dedico una sonrisa picara. No pudo decir nada antes de que sonara de nuevo el teléfono, allí reacciono y corrió por él.

-¿Diga?

_-__Hola cerezo_

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas?-. Le preguntó.

_-__Bien, te habló rápido, para desearte suerte._-Sakura apretó el teléfono y la sonrisa se borró se su rostro, eso era como decirle "_lo siento, te deseo suerte pero no podré ir"_

-Ah…- Fue lo único que dijo-. Gracias…

_-Me tengo que ir, te quiero._

-Y yo a ti-. Colgó el teléfono. Había sido la llamada más corta que había tenido con Sasuke, se mordió el labio. De cualquier forma debía de cantar bien, aunque no fuera Sasuke, debía ayudarle a Hinata.

Y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al auditorio.

* * *

Sakura estaba segura que no se había imaginado tanta gente, y es que toda su escuela estaba allí, sin contar los de otras escuelas, y demás. Eso no hizo más que aumentar sus nervios, Hinata se acercó a ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, y su cabello largo, y ligeramente ondulado de las puntas.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Hinata.

-¿Lista?

-Eso creo.

Se sentaron y observaron las demostraciones de los demás, en la primera presentación la cantante no era nada buena. Pero el sonido era bueno, en verdad. En la segunda los instrumentos estaban notablemente desafinados, la tercera fue buena en verdad. La cuarta fue buena, sin contar que los cantantes habían contrastado con la música. Y así pasaron más. Sakura volteó a su derecha, y realizo que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado.

Decidió no preocuparse y seguir viendo las siguientes presentaciones. Diviso a Naruto, a Kiba a Ino, Tenten, Neji y muchos más de sus amigos quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa y buena suerte, incluso vio que su padre había invitado a sus "Amigos" ricos e importantes, su madre tampoco había perdido tiempo, y había invitado a sus amigas, quienes eran mujeres muy, muy "Importantes". Lo cuál no puso a Sakura más tranquila.

_Desde cuando me pasa esto. _**No lo se, todo es tú culpa **_Vaya, hace años que no platico contigo, inner ¿Donde habías estado? _**Dormida, o yo que se, solo aparezco cuando no tienes algo bajo control, o simplemente para joder. **_Ósea, que no tengo esto bajo control, ¿Cierto? _**No hay que ser genio para darse cuenta. **_¿Qué hago? _**Respira hondo.**

-Sakura-chan, Ya nos toca-. Hinata apareció de la nada, y Sakura asintió sintiéndose tiesa, y rara en sus estomagó incluso podía jurar que estaba más pálida, e incluso sudando.- ¿Estas bien?

-S-sí.

Caminaron hacía el escenario. Sakura daba pasos lentos, mientras respiraba hondo, todos los demás estaban sonriendo, y Sakura hacía contraste con todos ellos.

Subió al escenario, acomodo el micrófono, mientras todos los demás se acomodaban los instrumentos, ella miraba al público. No le faltaban ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Miles de miradas sobre ella. Respiro miles de veces, pero eso no parecía ayudar.

Hinata la miró preocupada, pero ella no podía fingir, estaba asustada. Una mujer de edad media los presento como estudiantes del instituto, aunque hubiera integrantes que no fueran del instituto. Sakura miró al público diviso a su madre, quién le sonrió un poco preocupada.

Y entonces… todo se calló, la mirada estaba en Sakura. Las guitarras sonaron levemente… Sakura tomó el micrófono y miró al público… no podía abrir la boca.

Miró al público nuevamente, tomó el micrófono y empezó el piano.

No hubo sonido por parte de ella, empezó el piano nuevamente, se suponía que continuara después del piano, pero no podía estaba demasiado nerviosa, se bloqueo.

Le empezó a desesperar la canción, el público empezó a cuchichear entre ellos. El piano empezó otra vez y otra vez.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-. Preguntó Naruto a Kiba.

-No lo se…

La tonada sonó una vez más…

Y otra vez

Cambio a una sinfonía como de Beethoven- 7° Sinfonía. Sakura parpadeó varias veces. Y volteó a ver al pianista. Casi se le cae el micrófono al ver que…

-Sasuke…

Él estaba allí dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. ¡Él había venido! Como se lo había prometido, a Sakura ganas no le faltaban de correr y abrazarlo. Pero él cambio su sonrisa y empezó nuevamente a tocar la canción que todos los jóvenes habían preparado.

Ya no nerviosa miró al público, quienes seguían esperando.

Les regaló una sonrisa.

Y empezó a cantar

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name__…  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to reign_

El piano empezó otra tonada levemente, y el violín sonaba al fondo.

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

Más instrumentos empezaron a tocar.

_Suddenly people know my name  
__suddenly everything has changed  
suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
suddenly I am not afraid  
suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now_

Las personas se empezaron a parar. Todos sonaron juntos.

_As my dreams begin to reign  
I want to say love me for me  
What's inside  
I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you  
This is life..._

Hinata empezó su solo con el violín, todos escucharon atentos

_Suddenly I am center stage  
suddenly I am not afraid  
suddenly I believe again  
in the blink of an eye. _

_My dreams begin to reign_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las miradas en la chica, Hinata lo había hecho de maravilla igual que ella, hizo una reverencia y volteo a ver al pianista… pero ya no estaba allí.

Volteo a todos lados, y no estaba. Hinata la tomo del brazo, y se la llevo abajo del escenario, allí todos las estaban esperando, el publico se amontono tanto con Hinata, como con Sakura. Sakura trato de ser amable, con toda la gente que le preguntaba ¿cuanto le había costado sincronizar todo aquello?, pero ella respondía que todo lo había hecho su amiga. Le decían que había sido hermoso.

Pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento como les había parecido, estaba buscando con la mirada a cierto pelinegro.

-Sakura, Cantaste divino-. Le decía una chica de su clase.

-Si, gracias-. Contesto Sakura no tratando de ser grosera.

Y allí estaba arriba de las escaleras, al fondo del auditorio, ignoro los piropos y palabras que le decían y lentamente y con torpeza fue subiendo hacia él.

Él tampoco se detuvo, bajo las escaleras poco a poco, ambos con torpeza ya que la gente no se quitaba. Y entonces… al final de las escaleras, donde ya no había tanto público ya que se habían amontonado al pie del auditorio.

Le sonrió, y él hizo lo mismo. No aguanto mas, corrió y lo abrazo, él le correspondió con la misma intensidad y hundió su cabeza en su cuello respirando el olor de su cabello, como lo había extrañado. Se separo del abrazo dejándola arriba un escalón, haciéndola quedar unos centímetros mas baja que él.

-Te extrañe mucho-. Le dijo Sakura.

-Yo también.

-No pensé que vendrías-. Admitió, Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿No me creíste?-. Le pregunto e hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza. Él le levanto su mentón con su mano, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, y ella lo miro indecisa, mientras sus mejillas ardían, y los ojos de él viajaban de sus labios a sus ojos.- Lo que importa es que estoy aquí, y contigo.

Él, se acerco, y ella acomodo sus manos en su pecho, Sasuke la tomo de su rostro, y acaricio sus mejillas, y él dio el primero paso. Tocó sus labios tímidamente, ella cerro los ojos completamente, y se acercó hacía él, un poco más. Ya con más confianza profundizaron el beso, abriendo más sus bocas. Lentamente, sin prisa.

Y entonces Sasuke se pregunto… ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en besarla?

* * *

Ino miraba a todos lados buscando a la pelirosa, todavía no anunciaban al ganador, al parecer lo iban a hacer en el periódico de mañana. Pero la gente no se iba. Si no que se amontonaban en frente… Ino la busco por en frente, y entonces levanto su mirada al fondo del auditorio.

-…no-. Murmuró con la boca abierta. Kiba que la había visto, se acercó.

-¿Qué?-. Miro donde ella miraba, Sasuke besando a Sakura. Tuvieron suerte de que no estuviera nadie al fondo, y eso sería noticia nacional. De cualquier forma, reporteros no faltaban en aquel lugar-. Será perro…

-Kiba-. Lo detuvo antes de que subiera a interrumpirlos.- Busca a Takeshi.

Kiba reacciono al instante, sabía como era su tío, y no era algo de lo que tenía que enterarse.

-Yo creare una distracción a la prensa-. Kiba la miro por un instante, Ino era llamativa, sí. Pero ¿Cómo llamaría la atención de todos los reporteros? A menos de que saliera desnuda al escenario no la iban a ver todos…

_Salir desnuda_…

La miró otra vez, al pensar esto último

-Solo ve.- Le dijo, y Kiba se puso en marcha a distraer a su tío. Mientras tanto Ino pensaba en algo que hacer para que nadie volteara atrás.

* * *

-Hina-chan, lo hiciste de maravilla-. Le dijo Naruto mientras le besaba la mano.

-Gracias Naruto-kun.- Le contestó. Ambos se sonrojaron, al ver que todos los reporteros se habían alejado de Hinata después de tener su entrevista, y los habían dejado solos.

-Em… Hina, om… yo…- Naruto trataba de comunicarse, lo cuál le estaba empezando a costar

-¿Sí?

-Pues, es que… quería ver sí no… om… querías ¿Celebrar?, sí celebrar.

-Oh, claro.- Respondió algo sonrojada.- ¿Cu-cuando?

-Om… hoy, o tal vez mañana, cuando tú puedas.

-Esta bien, le diré a los chicos, y…

-¡No!-. La corto Naruto.- Solo… so-solo tú y yo.

-Co-como… ¿Una cita?

-Algo así-. Naruto le dedico una sonrisa, y la chica aceptó. Tiempo después hablaban más fluidamente y con menos tartamudeó. Los reporteros caminaban a todos los lados del auditorio entrevistando a todos, a… **todos **los participantes.

-Disculpe-. Los interrumpió un joven, dirigido exclusivamente a Hinata.- ¿Ah visto a Sakura Haruno?-. Le preguntó, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, la eh visto desde que bajamos-. Le respondió, el reportero empezó a enfocar su cámara de 33mm a todos lados, en busca de una cabellera rosa, los chicos lo miraron extrañados. Entonces vieron como el fruncía el seño, enfocando su cámara, y aumentando el zoom, apuntando hasta el filo de las escaleras, el fondo del auditorio.

Ambos chicos, voltearon a ver que había arriba, se veían muy lejos, pero aún así la espalda de Sasuke era reconocible, y la cabellera de Sakura, era única. Ambos parecían estar platicando. Cuando Sasuke empezó a subir sus manos a el rostro de ella, y se fueron acercando lentamente. Hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus rostros.

-¿Es esa Sakura Haruno?-. Preguntó el reportero señalando hacía atrás con su cámara y casi tomando la foto.

-Dios… no puede ser-. Murmuro Hinata viendo su amiga, Naruto se quedo en blanco, ver que Sasuke besaba a Sakura, lo había dejado sin palabras, volteó su mirada interrogante a Hinata, y luego recordó al otro presente… _el reportero._

-¿Ese no es Sasuke Uchiha?-. Preguntó el reportero, enfocando su cámara-. Pero sí—

-¡Ahh! ¡NO!-. Gritó Naruto antes de abalanzarse contra él reportero. Quién gritaba, o suplicaba que lo soltara.

-¡Naruto!-. Trataba de separarlos. Se empezó a acercar la gente a ver que pasaba al final derecho de las escaleras.

Y sin querer… _habían creado una distracción…_

* * *

-Ajam-. Todos los presentes, miraron al frente, exactamente al escenario, donde estaba solamente una rubia… Yamanaka Ino. A su padre casi le daba un paro cardíaco al ver a su hija allí arriba, con la falda un poco más arriba y sin su saco, su cabello un poco despeinado. Pero la hacía ver _sexy._

Solo tenía sus tacones, ya no tenía puesta las medias, y se había desmaquillado, haciéndola lucir como una chica de 18 años, totalmente sexy, y coqueta.

-Bueno, algunos de ustedes me conocen, me llamo Ino Yamanaka-. Dijo, todo el auditorio se había silenciado.

¿Quién no conocía a Ino? Ella era popular, tanto en su escuela, como en el negocio de su padre, era más popular que Sakura, ya que ella iba a todas las fiestas, y se hacía dar a conocer en cada una de ellas. Ella era hermosa, inteligente y buena en todo, según la mente de los hombres. No había defecto alguno en Ino Yamanaka.

-Como día especial… quería dedicarles una canción.- Algunos adolescentes de su clase empezaron a aplaudir y a aullar, seguidos de algunos aplausos de los demás ya que estaban demasiados interesados en la actuación de la Yamanaka. Su padre, estaba en el suelo… desmayado.

Empezó a hacer movimientos muy sugerentes con la cadera, y luego recorriendo su cuerpo con el palo del micrófono. Claro, Yamanaka Ino, sabía bailar era la chica maravilla.

Fue cuando abrió la boca, cuando supieron que Ino Yamanaka, tenía un _defecto…_

-Wooooaaaa! Te amare por siempre te amare, OH- OH!!!

**No** sabía cantar. Definitivamente, solo la querían modelando o simplemente bailando, era fatal cantando, improviso una canción… la cuál ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo, no resultaba y perdía la atención de algunos. Así que aventó el micrófono al público, y se empezó a abrir la blusa… Al instante Todos los hombres empezaron a gritar piropos a la chica, y de nuevo capto la atención de todos los presentes.

**-**Me deberas una grande Sakurita…- Murmuró para sí misma, al momento que movía las caderas, abriendose botón por botón la blusa.

* * *

Sus labios, iban lentamente recuperando,- sí era posible- el tiempo perdido. Nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de espectadores, y mucho menos el tiempo. En momentos se separaban para respirar levemente, Sasuke bajo su mano de su rostro a su cintura, y ella subió sus manos de su pecho a su cuello, y era fácil ya que ella estaba une escalón más arriba.

Se separaron, lentamente… ella ligeramente sonrojada de las mejillas, y el aún mirando sus labios entreabiertos. La miró a los ojos, y se acercó a ella nuevamente, besándola lentamente, un beso rápido, para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-Te quiero…- Le murmuró.

-Yo también te quiero-. Le dijo Sakura, con los ojos más abiertos.

-¡Sakura!-. Escucho un gritó detrás de la espalda de Sasuke.

* * *

Ino ya había terminado se exposición de striptease, y la había bajado del escenario, un Kiba celoso. Kiba había estado vigilando a Takeshi. Pero después de la exposición de Ino, quedo muy claro que no necesitaban de otra distracción. Hinata y Naruto después de haber llamado la atención del lado derecho, estaba por seguro que estaban en primera plana junto con Ino, del periódico de mañana. "Uzumaki Naruto golpea a un INOCENTE reportero".

Neji, y Tenten habían corrido a ayudar a Naruto, o más bien… al pobre reportero. Después Hinata le dijo a Tenten lo que estaba sucediendo, y ella decidió ir a buscar a Sakura.

-¡Sakura!-. Le gritó, detrás de Sasuke, al ver que ya habían terminado de besarse.

-T-ten-ten-. Murmuro, separándose de Sasuke, aunque el no se lo permitió del todo, ya que seguía aferrado a su cintura.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero tenemos que irnos-. Le dijo claramente a Sakura, quién miró a Tenten, se separó de Sasuke. Pero antes de que se fuera, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y le dijo algo al oído. Después de darle un corto beso en los labios, lo que dejo a Sakura sin palabras, y a Tenten en blanco, que solo atino en correr tomando a la chica del brazo.

* * *

_**¡Continuara!**_

Canciones:

_Suddenly**- Ashley Tisdale**_

¡Dios, mío en mi vida, había hecho un cap tan largo.! Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer,

Tengo miedo de que nadie lo va a leer por lo largo... :S

Se que prometí capi de "Declaraciones" Pero antes de eso, pasó el tan esperado beso (esperado por quién?) ¬¬

Por favor un review? :O


	9. Declαrαciones y un espiα

Hola, mil disculpas... he... bueno besos los amo... ! Y cap dedicado a Pandiux 7 ha x qe me caes bn y me poner reviews lindos, gracias a tdoos los qe postean se los agradecere dedicandoles uno he los amo!

* * *

**ை**Eиαмoяαđo đe τu cαиcϊoи** ை**

* * *

By:

**ை** Nenα-ucнïнα22 **ை**

* * *

Cαp. Declaraciones... y un espia.

Tardaron más en darse la mano que en llegar al carro; por la velocidad que iban Sakura dudaba si era Realmente Tenten quién estaba manejando, o Naruto disfrazado. La cara de su amiga no demostraba nada más que concentración y enfado. ¿Enfado?

Sakura se encogió en su asiento, Tenten difícilmente se ponía así pero cuando eso sucedía nadie se acercaba… Tenten la miro por el espejo, la chica miraba impaciente por la ventana.

-Tuviste un buen día ¿no?—. Le pregunto dibujando una media sonrisa. La pelirosa la miro sonrojada.

-Eh… Tenten… yo…

-Sabía que tú y Sasuke tenían algo, pero nunca pensé que lo hicieran tan público. —Sakura se giró completamente hacía Tenten.

-¿Público?, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién más sabe?—. Bombardeo la pelirosa.

-Gracias a tus queridos amigos tu relación con Uchiha no es noticia nacional…

Sakura suspiro. Tenten pasó una curva y la miro por el espejo.

-Sakura no sabes lo que te espera al llegar a casa—. Murmuro lentamente, Sakura abrió la boca y palideció.- Ino no está muy contenta contigo—. Murmuró venenosamente.

* * *

Después de ver como caminaba la chica; o más bien como era arrastrada por la castaña, no le dio tiempo de voltear antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda, una venda tapando sus ojos y una mano sobre su boca a la vez que sentía como le inmovilizaban sus manos con cuerdas.

Se empezó a mover como loco, y dando patadas al sentir como era cargado por más de una persona.

-¡Sasuke tranquilízate!—. Gritó el que cargaba sus pies. Al reconocer la voz empezó a patear más fuerte, rápidamente y sin ser vistos por nadie en el teatro ni el estacionamiento, subieron al auto. Y metieron a Sasuke en la parte trasera del mismo.

Por tanto movimiento la venda de la boca se le cayó al muchacho.

-Maldito Naruto, ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?—. Preguntó, aún con los ojos tapados.

-Cierra la boca Sasuke—. Esta vez fue el otro hombre quién hablo.

-Kiba, si a ustedes les divierte, les aviso que para mí esto no es para nada divertido—. Soltó de forma lenta y amenazadora más el castaño no tembló—. Quítame este trapo de los ojos—. Ordenó.

Fue Naruto quién volteo y se la quito a la vez que Kiba daba una vuelta en U. Al poder acomodarse y acostumbrarse a la luz, vio por el espejo a quién probablemente era el genio del plan maligno… Kiba.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Linda tarde, ¿No es así?—. Evadió la pregunta el castaño. Sasuke lo examino con la mirada… algo estaba mal.

Kiba era una persona que daba rodeos siempre, nunca iba al punto a la primera, prefería hacer a la otra persona confesar antes de dar a saber lo que el sospechaba…

-¡¿Sasuke que estabas haciendo hoy con Sakurita?!—. Por otro lado Naruto era todo _lo contrario_.

En ese momento todo fue claro para el moreno, así que eso era. Lo de Sakura, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pero… ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba… sí según él nadie los había visto. Pero quizás él estaba tan metido con ella, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que miles de personas estaban a su alrededor al momento en que la beso.

-Sakura… –. Murmuró.

-Gracias Naruto—.Contesto Kiba irónicamente—.Bueno, ya que lo dejo muy en claro Naruto… ¿Qué hacías con Sakura? Y ¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto?

Sasuke suspiro.

-A ti no te incumbe.

Kiba acelero aún más, si es que eso se podía. Y dio otra curva.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A dar un paseo—. Respondió el castaño.

-Kiba…

-No es nada malo Sasuke, solo a tomar unos tragos…

* * *

Oh-no, si en definitiva había cavado su propia tumba.

Desde chica había sabido diferenciar la mala vibra, y no es porque fuera bruja o creyera en cosas rara ni nada por el estilo… pero entrar a su casa; **su **propia casa, daba miedo. Seguramente era peor que la Mansión Rose Red, y eso que su casa no estaba embrujada.

Subieron los escalones lentamente, sin hacer ruido, Sakura podía jurar que las pinturas la miraban. Tenten le daba algunos empujoncitos, cuando se quedaba parada sin subir un escalón.

-Sabes Ten… hay un nuevo tipo de Cappuccino en Starbucks, ¿No te gustaría ir y ver que tal sabe?

-No te preocupes Sakura, podemos pedir que no lo traigan aquí—. Contesto Tenten empujándola de nuevo, y obligándola a enfrentar a Ino.

-Pero… no sabe igual…

-Sakura—. Amenazó Tenten—. No evadas tus problemas.

-Agh…

Subió los últimos dos escalones seguida por Tenten dio vuelta a la derecha y de allí vio la puerta cerrada de su habitación, ¡Oh Dios! Suspiro varias veces y trató de convencerse a sí misma que no era la gran cosa. Que Ino en realidad no podía nunca enojarse con ella, pero por más que intentaba creérselo. No podía. Ino _sí _se podía enojar con ella.

Tenten tocó la puerta por ella, y aunque no se le notaba, estaba divertida por la expresión de la pelirosa. Totalmente.

_**Toc, Toc.**_

¡Oh, oh!

* * *

-¿Y bien?—.Preguntó, ya habían entrado a aquel bar. No parecía muy elegante como a los que ellos acostumbraban a ir, pero notablemente era el que le quedo a la mano a Kiba.

-¿Y bien qué?—. Respondió Naruto, Sasuke miró a Kiba. Kiba pidió las bebidas, y se acomodo en su silla.

-Sasuke, se que te preguntaras porque te trajimos aquí—. Sasuke decidió obviar lo que el castaño acababa de decir, y se concentro en lo que decía—. Sasuke; Naruto y yo siempre hemos estado al tanto de Sakura, yo soy su primo y él es su mejor amigo. Nunca la hemos dejado sola, y supongo que lo sabes—

-Y no te agrada la idea que… me interesa

-Sasuke—. Esta vez fue Naruto. Quién estaba tomándose su tercera botella.- ¿En verdad te gusta Sakura?—. Kiba y Sasuke notaron como Naruto ya estaba borracho. Pero Sasuke no se iba a pelear con un ebrio así que respondió.

-Sí, Naruto.

Tomó su botella y la empezó a beber.

-Por eso no habíamos venido aquí. A mí me consta que a ti te atrae Sakura, y supongo que ya sabes qué pasará si la lastimas. Pero sinceramente…

-¿Qué?

-Estoy más preocupado por ti…

* * *

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse era aterrador. Tragó saliva y continuó abriéndola.

La terminó de abrir y todo estaba oscuro en su gran habitación. Entró totalmente con Tenten a su espalda, Tenten entrecerró la puerta.

Sakura camino cautelosamente buscando a su amiga rubia con la mirada, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se prendieron.

-Sakura—. Dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¡Ahhh!—. Gritó. Y dio una vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con ella—.I-I-Ino.

-En persona.

Ino tenía una expresión escalofriante, y esta vez estaba usando una bata blanca y su cabello totalmente suelto.

-Samara—. Murmuró, recordando la película del aro.

-Sakura, te habías tardado.

-eh… yo…

Se escucho el rechinido de la puerta nuevamente, y la linda Hinata emergiendo de aquella. Las tres voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, quién venía con un tazón de palomitas en las manos.

Sintiendo el aura tensa de aquella habitación, se sonrojó con todas las miradas.

-etto… yo…

-Pasa Hinata—. La animó Tenten. Pasó completamente y vio a las otras dos, se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Sakura.

-¿Qué tal Sakura?

-eh… hola Hina

-¿Cómo te fue hoy con Sasuke-kun?—. Preguntó pasando de Ino y acercándose a Sakura.

La pelirosa se sonrojo.

-Em… yo.

-A eso iba—. Interrumpió Ino—. Tú maldita, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme hacer lo que hice?

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas Ino?—. Preguntó, y Tenten empezó a reír.

-A que ahora todos solicitan los servicios de Ino, como stripper—. Dijo Hinata.

-Hinata—. La regaño Ino.

-¿Cómo?

-Te salve el pellejo Sakura—. Sakura la miró sin entender.

* * *

-¿Por mí?

-Así es, Sasuke—.Dijo Kiba.

-Sasuke, ¿Sabes cuánto significa Sakura para Takeshi?—. Intervino Naruto, tomándose la botella de Kiba.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, y pienso decírselo a—

-Ni te atrevas—. Sasuke miró a Kiba—. ¿Sabes quién estuvo en el puesto de vicepresidente antes de ti?

Sasuke miró sospechosamente a ambos jóvenes, Kiba y Naruto se miraron y asintieron.

-Un tal… Kabuto, ¿No es así?

Kiba y el rubio asintieron, aunque Naruto energéticamente, mientras Kiba de un modo misterioso.

-Kabuto pretendía a Sakura—. Sasuke se mantenía atento a sus palabras para así poder atar cabos y entender a lo que sus amigos se referían—. No te preocupes ella no le correspondía.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, me vas a decir que esa es la razón por la que dejo de trabajar con Takeshi.

Por el silencio de ellos concluyó que sí.

-¿Qué eso no es ilegal? Despedir sin razones.

-Sasuke, meterse con la hija del dueño también es ilegal.

* * *

Se arriesgaba, pero no podía contenerse, su risa se escuchaba por toda la mansión.

-A-a-así que… jaja

-Cállate Sakura.

Trató de controlarse, al ver la cara de Ino.

-Ok, ok, lo siento…

-Deberías.

-Pero… es que…

-Mira niña, no fue del todo gracioso que todos los ejecutivos con los que hace negocios mi papa me vieran bailar, mientras me desnudaba. Por eso no quiero ir a casa ahora.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—. Comento la tímida Hinata.

-Mi padre debe estar esperándome… y… sus sermones me molestan.

-Hay Ino, eres un amor—. Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie de la cama en la que estaba y caminando para abrazar a su amiga.

-No me toques—. Dijo fingiendo pero devolviendo el abrazo.

-Y eso no fue todo—. Dijo Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Naruto golpeó a un reportero para que no tomara una fotografía cuando tú y Sasuke… estaban… ya sabes…

-¿Besándose?—. Inquirió Tenten, y Hinata asintió.

-Oh, chicas siento haberlas metido en este embrollo, se los compensaré.

-¿Cómo?—. Preguntó la rubia, la más afectada.

-Ya verás Ino—. Le guiñó el ojo. Y Tenten rió.

-Y dime, ¿Ya andas con Sasuke?—. Preguntó la castaña.

Todas se sentaron para escuchar la respuesta, Hinata y Tenten en el piso, mientras que Ino se sentaba a lado de Sakura quién había regresado a su lugar en la cama.

-No.

-¿Qué?—. Gritó la rubia—. ¿Y qué tú no eres la que siempre está diciendo que no deben besar a un hombre si no hay ninguna relación seria, que siempre nos debemos dar a respetar?

-Ino, cállate—. La regañó Tenten.

-Shh… no me cayes.

-Pero te dijo Sasuke algo… ¿No?—. Preguntó Tenten. Sin saber las chicas de que alguien más fuera de esa habitación estaba escuchando su conversación.

-Bueno algo así. Mira es que todo fue muy rápido, estaba tan emocionada de verlo allí en el piano, que salí corriendo cuando acabamos y le dije que lo había extrañado y él a mí… y pues nos besamos y—

-¿Besa bien?—. Preguntó Ino.

-¡Ino!—. La regañó sonrojada Hinata.

-Es maravilloso, sus labios y la forma en que se mueve su lengua—. Le siguió el juego Sakura para hacer sonrojar más a su amiga Hinata—. Mmm – Fingió un gemido, y Hinata ahogó su cara en la almohada.

-jajaja— Rió Ino—. Cálmate Hina, no es para tanto.

-Pero dinos, ¿Qué te dijo?—. Cambio el tema Tenten.

-Me pidió que nos quedáramos de ver hoy en la noche en la heladería, en la única donde venden helados de fresa con queso.

-En una heladería. Que romántico—. Dijo irónica Tenten.

-jaja, tal vez no se le ocurrió nada más, Tenten. No seas tan dura—. Dijo Sakura.

-¿Y a qué hora exactamente?

-A las ocho y media.

-Tonta, son las ocho y diez.

-Mierda.

* * *

Sasuke nunca había visto a sus amigos hablar tan en serio. Takeshi, no podría enojarse con él, Takeshi era la persona más amable –y por lo mismo a veces molesta—que había conocido. Tal vez solo era que el tal Kabuto no parecía digno para Sakura. Aunque por otro lado, Sasuke ya había notado como quería Takeshi a su hija, era su tesoro no había junta en la que no hablara de ella. Cualquier cosa rosa le recordaba a su adorada hija.

-Sasuke, ¿Ya andas con mi prima?—. Preguntó Kiba.

-m… aún no

-¿Y-y q-que esperas?—. Preguntó un ya borracho Naruto.

-Nada, la tengo que ver a las… — No terminó por recordar la hora que habían acordado.

-¿Sasuke?, ¡¿Sasuke?!—. Demasiado tarde, el chico se paró y salió del bar olvidando incluso su chaqueta.

* * *

Corrió, y corrió, e incluso tomo un autobús para no llegar tan tarde. Miró su reloj, marcaban las ocho y veinte. Siguió su camino, la calle ya estaba oscura. Hubiera ido en coche de no haber sido porque Kiba lo secuestro y dejaron su coche frente al auditorio.

Paró frente a la heladería, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas. Cuando pudo por lo menos respirar casi normal, levanto su rostro y miro al frente, la heladería estaba del otro lado de la calle.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, vio a una hermosa chica de vestido azul, y cabello rosado. Estaba tan distraída mirando los estantes de una boutique que no se sintió la fija mirada del pelinegro. Se veía deslumbrante su vestido era de un color azul Navy, su cabello rosa estaba ligeramente ondulado, sus orbes verdes tenían un brillo especial.

-Hermosa…

* * *

Ino, Tenten y Hinata, hicieron lo imposible para arreglarla en quince minutos, sí quince, porque cinco los ocupó en bajar las escaleras, chocar con Nany— quién misteriosamente estaba detrás de la puerta—subir al coche, y llegar a la heladería. Ino se encargo del vestido, Tenten del peinado y accesorios, y Hinata del maquillaje.

En cuanto bajo del coche notó como Sasuke aún no estaba allí. Decidió esperarlo y se distrajo en las tiendas y locales que estaban cerca de la heladería. Caminando encontró una hermosa Boutique de vestidos hechos a mano, se enamoró totalmente de uno color crema, pudo quedarse allí por horas de no haber sido porque sintió alguien tocarle el hombro.

Volteó totalmente ida del momento. Y allí estaba Sasuke, tan embelesada estaba con el vestido, que se había olvidado completamente de la razón por la cual estaba allí.

-Sasuke—. Dijo y sonrió al verlo—. Casi te olvidaba—. Dijo tontamente.

-¿A mí?

-Olvídalo— Contesto sonriendo. Miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo, su camisa estaba totalmente desordenada, su cabello enredado, y su respiración algo agitada, pero aún así, se veía de alguna forma... aterradoramente sexy.

-Te ves muy bien—. Le dijo, con una media sonrisa. Ella rió.

-ja, y tú te ves…—Lo volvió a mirar y sonrió—. Apurado, pero sexy.

-Gracias, creo…— Le extendió su brazo, para invitarla a la heladería. Llegaron a aquella, y entraron.

-Un helado de chocolate y otro de fresa con queso, por favor—. Pidió el moreno.

-¿Cómo supiste?—. Fingió sorpresa. Y Sasuke le dedico de sus típicas medias sonrisas.

-Creo que te conozco lo suficiente—. Dijo saliendo tomando el helado y dándole el suyo a Sakura.

Salieron a la calle. Y se pararon bajo un árbol.

-m… Tal vez no me conoces lo suficiente, Sasuke-kun—. Le dijo de forma coqueta, sentándose en la barrera que protegía el árbol.

-Quizá… —. Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella mirándola. Ya estaba terminándose su helado.

-¿Y porqué venías con tanta prisa, se te olvido?—. Preguntó molestándolo.

-No exactamente—. Respondió. Y ella rió.

Sakura miró a las demás personas que estaban allí, como era tarde no había niños, solo parejas y algunos grupos de amigas que paseaban. Algunas chicas pasaban a lado de la pareja, la mayoría se quedaba observando a Sasuke, ignorando por completo a Sakura. Pensó que estaba exagerando, y se paró para tirar la servilleta que había quedado después de acabarse su helado de fresa con queso.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al regresar y ver a Sasuke rodeado por más o menos diez mujeres. Se acerco a paso veloz, y busco la mirada de Sasuke, quién estaba hastiado con tanta atención.

-Y dime guapo, nunca te había visto por aquí.

-ejem—. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de algunas—. ¿Se les perdió algo?

-¿Y tú quién eres?—. Preguntó una chica de hermoso cabello castaño. En ese momento Sasuke se levanto.

-Es mi novia, así que…—. Miró a las chicas—.Con su permiso.

Y se paró tomando a Sakura de la cintura, y caminando hacia otro lugar, dejando con cara de odio a las otras chicas.

-¿Siempre te siguen así?—. Preguntó molesta Sakura. Sasuke respondió con un sonidito con la boca— ¿Todos los días?

-Solo cuando salgo a lugares públicos.

-mm…—Respondió molesta. Y Sasuke sonrió involuntariamente.

-No tienes necesidad de ponerte celosa—. Le dijo.

-¿Qué?—Paró de caminar— yo no estaba celosa.

-Aja—. Dijo sin creerle.

-¿Por qué me pondría celosa?—. Dijo tratando de convencerse. Sasuke levantó los hombros despreocupado y con una media sonrisa empezó de nuevo a caminar.

Siguió caminando, pensando que Sakura estaba a la par con él, o si no detrás de él.

-¡Auch!—. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sakura, volteó a su lado y no estaba. Vio hacía atrás y estaba ella frente a un chico.

Por estar distraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba saliendo de un local. Y tontamente chocó con él, casi cayendo de espaldas de no haber sido por que el chico la tomo del antebrazo.

-¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó el chico preocupado. Un joven apuesto, alto, de ojos grises, de unos veintitrés años, apiñonado y con cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?—. Artículo tontamente—. Yo… sí. Lo siento

Se separó del chico lentamente, pero él no separo sus manos de sus antebrazos.

-¿En serio?, creo que te pegué algo fuerte, yo soy muy tonto

-No, no… fue mi culpa.

-Que grosero soy, mi nombre es Sasori.

-Oh, si mi nombre es Sakura—. Respondió extendiendo su mano, el chico la acepto y la beso.

-Y puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hacías en un lugar así sola?

-No viene sola—. Interrumpió el moreno detrás de él. El pelirrojo se volteó frunciendo el seño, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Sakura.

Sakura notó la tensión, y se puso entre ellos, arrebatando su mano.

-Ah, Sasori. Él es Sasuke—. Vio al moreno—. Mi amigo. Y Sasuke, el es Sasori.

-Mucho gusto—. Artículo Sasori, extendió su mano, mas el moreno no la recibió con el mismo gusto.

-No puedo decir lo mismo—. Para después darse la vuelta y caminar.

Al verlo alejarse Sakura se despidió.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Adiós.

Corrió detrás de él, y lo alcanzó mucho antes de llegar al cruce de la calle.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?—. Le preguntó.

El moreno se volteó y la miró.

-Nada, después de todo ¿para qué te preocupas?, solo soy tú amigo—. Dijo.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te pongas así—. Respondió y el moreno se relajó un poco—. Además no dije nada que no fuera verdad.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente por unos largos segundos.

-Tienes razón.

Sakura no respondió. Lo miró tratando de descifrar su mirada y sus palabras.

-Por eso—. Dijo Sasuke hincándose—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sakura se heló al verlo hincado, vio como saco algo de su bolsillo del pantalón… una sortija. La saco, y se la acomodo en su mano.

-S-sí.

Se levantó, y le dio otra sortija.

-Ahora tú eres la que me tienes que dar a mí la sortija—. Concluyó seriamente.

-ja, pero Sasuke, las sortijas son para casarse—. Le dijo, al ponerle en su dedo el anillo.

-No te preocupes te daré una más grande para nuestra boda…

Comenzó a caminar, pero de nuevo Sakura no lo siguió.

-Estaba bromeando—. Le dijo al ver su cara, y la chica se tranquilizo.

La tomo de la cintura, pero después se le ocurrió otra idea y la cargó de forma de recién casados.

-¡Ah!—. Soltó un pequeño gritito.

-¿Qué esto también es para casados?—. Le dijo bromeando.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿Me dejaras caer?—. Le preguntó. Sasuke la bajo lentamente, sin quitar sus manos de su cintura, y deteniendo su frente en su cabeza.

-Nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño.

Sakura levanto su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de él, lo que había dicho nunca nadie se lo había dicho.

Sasuke se acercó más hacia ella, pegó su cintura con la suya. Y acerco su rostro al de él, se inclino más y más. Sus alientos se mezclaban, Sakura estaba segura que Sasuke podía escuchar su corazón por la cercanía. Y allí unieron sus labios, se separaron un momento para ver el uno al otro a los ojos, y esta vez fue Sakura quién lo beso… pero no se separaron, cada vez abrían más su boca, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la chica y ella abrió más la boca para darle paso a su lengua.

La mano de Sasuke viajo a su espalda, y los brazos de Sakura se detuvieron en su cuello.

Se separaron después de un largo rato, y se miraron. Sakura un poco sonrojada, le tomo la mano con la intensión de caminar, pero Sasuke antes de dejarla voltearse le robo un beso.

-Vamos a casa—. Le dijo Sasuke—. Me da pena decir esto, pero no tengo carro ahora, así que… creo que te encaminare.

-No te preocupes, yo traje el mío.

Subieron al coche y rápidamente emprendieron su camino.

-No te preocupes en dejarme en mi casa, me puedo ir desde aquí. Naruto va a venir por mí—. Mintió.

-¿Seguro?—. Preguntó. Y él asintió—. Ok.

Llegaron a la casa, conversando de trivialidades, Sakura manejo a la entrada de la mansión, pensó en encontrarse con sus amigas en la puerta, pero no fue así… en cambio al cruzar las rejas vio asomándose por las cortinas de un cuarto en el segundo piso… a Nany. Por un momento Sakura pudo jurar que vio a Nany enojada, que incluso los miraba con odio. Miró a Sasuke de reojo y nuevamente a Nany, pero ya no estaba.

Se estaciono y bajaron.

-¿Quieres entrar?—. Estaba a punto de responder, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo lo llevo a su casa—. Dijo Kiba saliendo de la casa, había estado allí porque recordó que Sasuke había dejado su auto en el auditorio, y pensó que sería buena idea llevarlo por lo menos a su casa, algo de culpa ayudo a esta decisión ya que fue él culpable de que dejara su auto allí.

-ah, Hola Kiba—. Sonrió a su primo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Entonces… adiós—. Se acerco de puntitas para besar a Sasuke. Lo abrazo y él la tomo de la cintura inclinándose para besarla pero…

-No frente a mí—. Dijo su primo, separándoles y ellos lo miraron de mala gana—. Ahora vuelvo, voy por el carro.

Kiba salió sonriendo por el carro. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le sonrió.

-Creo que no nos va a dejar en paz—.Murmuró mirando por donde se fue Kiba.

-Pues… ahora no está—.Le dijo, acercándose a él pasando sus brazos por su cuello, y él pasando sus manos desde sus brazos a la cintura de ella. La acerco más a él, e inclino su cabeza, mientras Sakura levantaba su rostro para el contacto, sus alientos se mezclaban y ambos cerraron los ojos,

-ejem—. Tocio alguien desde la puerta. Ambos se separaron y miraron al correspondiente.

-Ah… etto hola Nany—. Saludó Sakura entre molesta y apenada.

-¿No va a entrar Sakura? hace frío

-Es que… no quiero dejar a Sasuke aquí solo…

Sakura miró a Sasuke mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Nany cualquiera estaría temblando en ese momento, pero Nany no.

-Creo que no le pasara nada al joven Sasuke si se queda solo—. Nany miró a Sasuke, y lo barrió con la mirada.

-Pues…

-Ya llegué—. Anunció Kiba sonriendo, mirando a todos tensos en su lugar—. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí todo está bien—. Contesto Sasuke, sonriendo pero aún sin quitar la mirada de Nany—. Hasta luego Nany—. Le dijo.

-aja—. Respondió Nany de mala gana, algo que Sakura notó.

-Adiós Sakura—. Se acercó a Sakura frente a Nany, la tomo de la cintura, mientras Sakura lo miraba detenidamente, se acercó a su rostro y la beso muy cerca de los labios para el gusto de Sakura, quién se sonrojo y enseguida busco el rostro de Nany para ver su reacción.

Nany parecía no poder respirar, ambas mujeres vieron a los hombres alejarse. Nany estaba a punto de decirle algo a Sakura, pero entró a su casa antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

* * *

Hey! Bueno la verdad no lo quería decir arriba, porque no lo iban a querer leer… este cap se me hizo como no se… quise hacerlo mejor pero no tenía tanta inspiración, y ya me había tardado demasiado… :S


	10. Escαpαndo del destino

**ை** Eиαмoяαdo de tu cαиcïoи **ை**

* * *

By:

**ை**Neиα-ucнïнα22**ை

* * *

**

Cαp. 10: Escαpαndo del destino…

-¡Sakura!—escuchó que gritaban más no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Sonrió al sentir a su pequeña mascota lamiendo su mano, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

-¿Mm?—Hinata la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ino… om… se acaba de ir… y… om…

La pelirosa se reincorporó y se frotó los ojos con pereza, notó a la chica temblando con algo en sus manos. Al ver que de lo que hablaba era una revista, se la quitó de las manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

Mas no recibió respuesta, vio el título de la revista y con tan solo ver la imagen casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-La revista OK! Captó el momento preciso en el que la rica heredera Ino Yamanaka decidió probar suerte trabajando de… bailarina exótica.

-A-así es.

-Ino me va a matar.

-No la ha visto…

-

-

-

Kiba caminaba en silencio en busca de algo que comer, era su día libre pero aun cuando lo era no tenía nada planeado para hacer… paró en un restaurante. No se le antojaba comida de un restaurante pensaba en comida rápida e irse a su casa, pero no fue por el restaurante por lo que paró, fue por una caballera rubia que llamó su atención. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Mesa para uno?—preguntó una guapa mesera que le sonreía, mas él sólo prestaba atención a aquella cabellera que pedía algo al cocinero.

-Me esperan.

Pasó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la rubia. Le pedía a un mesero algo en especial, el mesero anotó todo lo que la rubia había dicho y se alejó.

-Ino—la chica volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-Kiba, ¿Cómo estás?—lo saludó de beso.

-Bien, ¿Tú?

-Perfecto, estoy pidiendo comida para que comamos las chicas, este es nuestro último día juntas.

-Que lastima.

-Podría decirse—dijo Ino sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría que cuando acaben de comer saliéramos _nosotros_ a algún lado?—Ino se sorprendió por la propuesta ya que ella era normalmente la que hacia los planes y claro siempre eran con todos los demás, nunca había tenido una cita formal con Kiba.

-Claro, de hecho… la comida se las llevaran, ¿Por qué no salimos de una vez?

Kiba rió por la actitud de la rubia y asintió, volteó a la derecha dispuesto a empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero algo llamó su atención… en la tiendita de aquel restaurante en un pequeño estante a un lado de la caja, estaba una revista con el título OK!. Y su rubia favorita en la portada…

-

-

-

Sasuke asentía a cada cosa que decía su jefe, ambos compartían en general las mismas ideas sobre el negocio que estaban planeando.

-No creo que sea buena idea—negó Sasuke al último argumento de Takeshi.

-¿Por qué no?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Con todo respeto Takeshi, si abrimos una sucursal en Bangladés no tendría el mismo impacto que si abriéramos una en la India, por ejemplo. Bangladés no tiene los recursos para adquirir nuestros servicios, en cambio la India por su diversidad tenemos más probabilidad de triunfar.

Takeshi observó a Sasuke y asintió. El chico tenía la razón completamente, desde que el hijo de Fugaku había ingresado a trabajar en su empresa, simplemente la empresa había mejorado notablemente. Nuevos inversionistas se arriesgaban a financiar sus proyectos y sus lazos con otras empresas eran más fuertes. Todo se debía a Sasuke y su seguridad, creía tan firmemente en sí mismo y sus ideales que te hacía creer en ellos también. Por eso y muchas cosas más Sasuke le parecía la clase de colega que no se podría reemplazar.

-Tienes toda la razón, ahora mismo le diré al consejo—Sasuke asintió por ello.

Takeshi se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se volteó a ver a Sasuke.

-Sabes Sasuke, ya eres como un hijo para mí—le dijo sonriendo. En ese momento Sasuke vio la oportunidad adecuada.

-Takeshi

-¿Sí?—preguntó volteándose a ver al joven.

-Me gustaría pedirle algo…

-Lo que quieras hijo.

-Bien se trata de su hij—

-¡Takeshi!—la interrupción causó que ambos voltearan a la puerta—…acabo de preparar un… c-café… para personas como tú.

Era poco decir que Takeshi y Sasuke se sorprendieron por su entrada y se miraron entre sí por su reciente comentario.

-¿De qué hablas Naruto?—preguntó Takeshi.

-Sólo sal, ya verás—en cuanto Takeshi salió de la oficina el rubio le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al moreno, quien solo respondió con una mirada fría.

¿Por qué creían que Takeshi se molestaría por que Uchiha Sasuke saliera con su hija?

-

-

-

Tenten abrió la puerta con fuerza en cuanto el timbre timbró, la muchacha le dio más dinero de lo debido al joven que le acababa de dar su alimento del día, pero tenía tanta hambre que no importaba si tenía que vender su alma sólo para comer. Tomó la comida y la puso en la mesa frente al sofá, donde ya esperaba unas chicas con estómagos vacíos.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿E Ino donde esta?—preguntó la pelirosa tomando platos y sirviendo una ración de chilaquiles a cada una.

-Me llamó, y dijo que iba a salir con Kiba a comer—mencionó Tenten antes de comer como cerda.

-E-esto es delicioso—comentó Hinata perdida en sus chilaquiles.

Todas comieron sin hablar, tenían tanta hambre que no se dirigieron la palabra en el transcurso de la comida. Cuando acabo de comer la castaña observo a sus amigas casi riendo por su comportamiento de caníbales, Tenten había estado comiendo tan ocupada que no notó que la pelirosa escondía una revista tras su espalda, cuando lo notó se paró y estiró un brazo para tomar aquella revista.

-¿Qué haces?—preguntó la chica.

No respondió solo se dedicó a admirar la portada de la revista, ambas observaron su reacción que fue simplemente… reírse como loca.

-jaja, no es verdad. Ino te asesinará.

-No le digas—pidió Sakura.

-La verdad es que… aún no tengo ganas de verte tres metros bajo tierra, pero seguramente se enterará de una u otra forma.

-

-

-

Kiba le abrió la silla para que la chica se sentara, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ir a un restaurante lujoso así que el chico la llevó a comer carne fuera de la ciudad era un lugar decente, pero humilde.

La plática era amena, tenían muchas cosas en común, la música, los gustos, sueños, ambiciones, relaciones, amigos.

Ino notó como Kiba se había ensuciado con salsa su mejilla, se levantó de su asiento y con una servilleta limpió el resto de salsa de su mejilla, Kiba le sonrió con picardía y la chica respondió aquel gesto con uno parecido. Entonces Ino volteó a la derecha para tomar otra servilleta, y vio algo extraño en la chaqueta de su pareja.

Una revista enrollada.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Ino curiosa tomando la revista.

-Em… Ino linda, mejor no veas eso…

-¿¡Qué rayos!?

-

-

-

Takeshi llegaría en la noche, y de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver a su… _novia. _Aquello sonaba tan bien, pensó sonriendo. Se había cambiado a ropa más cómoda unos jeans y un suéter negro. Se estaciono frente a la casa, llegó a la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre… cuando se abrió la puerta enérgicamente y no por sí sola.

Sasuke suspiró al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Nany—dijo molesto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Uchiha?—preguntó colocándose en la puerta de forma que no pudiera entrar.

-La verdad sólo quiero entrar.

-Lo lamento pero hasta que llegue el señor Takeshi, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

-¿Quién lo dice?—preguntó molesto.

-Yo

Sasuke tuvo que recordar como tranquilizarse, aquella vieja le estaba colmando la paciencia. ¿Qué tenía contra él? Intentó pasar por la derecha pero la mujer se movió para que no entrara.

-Señora, le pido que se mueva—dijo de una forma escalofriante que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera… menos a Nany.

-¿Nany que sucede?—ambos voltearon a ver de quien era la voz que provenía de dentro de la casa.

Era Tenten con un tazón de palomitas en las manos. La chica volteó a ver a Sasuke, y enseguida entendió lo que sucedía.

-Pasa Sasuke, ya empezó la película—mintió y Nany miró con furia al joven, quien sólo caminó ignorando por completo a Nany.

Caminaron hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de la nana.

-¿Te odia tan pronto?

Sasuke observó a Tenten y asintió.

-Bueno… siempre se ha portado así con todos los novios de Sakura.

-Creo que es algo que no le incumbe.

-Pues… no pienso igual, ella es como la madre de Saku.

-

-

-

-¡Ya vimos esa película diez veces!—se quejó la pelirosa. Tomando la película de las manos de Hinata. "The Notebook" otra vez.

-Por favor

-No… mejor veamos… "El orfanato"—Hinata tembló ante la sugerencia.

-Que sea por votaciones—pidió Tenten entrando al salón.

Las chicas voltearon a verla, y los orbes de Sakura se iluminaron al ver a Sasuke.

Se levantó del sillón y lo abrazó, el joven contestó igual correspondiendo. Se separó un poco para besarla.

-No frente a nosotras.

Se separaron mirando a Tenten de mala gana. Ganando una risa por parte de la morena.

-¿Qué película prefieres Sasuke?—preguntó Tenten tomando la caja de ambas películas.

-El orfanato—dijo y Hinata tembló ante la idea.

Tenten puso el DVD en el reproductor, y prendió la película, las chicas se acomodaron en el sillón, Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Sakura abrazándola de los hombros, mientras Hinata se abrazaba a sí misma y Tenten se reía del comienzo de la película con un tazón de palomitas entre sus piernas.

Para la mitad de la película escucharon el timbre, pero nadie se atrevió a abrir, segundos después un rubio sonriendo llegaba a la escena, a lado de un guapo joven de ojos perla. Sakura trató de ocultar su risa al ver la cara de sus amigas.

-Hola—saludó el rubio, prendiendo la luz. Hinata se reincorporó al instante, y Naruto se tensó ya que no había visto a la chica, quien seguía con un camisón color azul cielo, que le daba una imagen tierna.

-¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Neji a Tenten, Sakura y Sasuke, ya que Naruto y Hinata se habían sentado en un sillón a parte, poniéndose a platicar.

-Estábamos viendo una película de terror—contestó la castaña rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando Neji le prestó atención y es que era hermosa, nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Ten en pijama, llevaba puesto un short negro y una sudadera pegada de _Pink _blanca. Por unos segundos la observó, aproximadamente medio minuto, tiempo suficiente para que se creara un silencio incomodo y un sonrojo por parte de la castaña. Cuando Neji cayó en cuenta de lo idiotizado que lo había dejado se enojo consigo mismo, y miro a Sasuke la razón por la que Naruto y él estaban allí.

-Sasuke, hay unos números que tenemos que arreglar.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y lo observó por unos segundos.

-¿Podemos hablar en el despacho?

Sakura apretó la mano de Sasuke levemente, la cual la tenía entrelazada con la suya.

-¿Es urgente?—preguntó recargando su cabeza con la de Sakura.

A Neji le hubiera gustado decir que era importante, pero al ver a su amigo tomado de la mano de la chica, decidió no molestar, al fin y al cabo el asunto que quería tratar con Sasuke podría esperar al día siguiente. También otra razón por la que le hubiera gustado decir que era urgente era que Tenten y él estaban en el mismo salón lo cual como ya se había notado lo _atontaba_ a veces.

Neji y Tenten tuvieron una relación, nada seria… pero después de un rato terminaron, ya que nunca fue nada estable. Desde hace mucho tiempo no se habían visto ni habían conversado.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a ver la película?—sugirió Tenten sonriendo. Para esto Naruto y Hinata ya estaban jugando en las maquinitas que estaban en la parte de atrás del salón.

Neji meditó por unos segundos la propuesta de Tenten—mientras que la castaña se moría del miedo al rechazo—para después asentir y acercarse a sentarse en el sillón.

-Iremos por palomitas—dijo la pelirosa levantándose abrazada de su novio.

Tenten tragó saliva, al sentirse cohibida por la presencia de Neji, y es que su tan buena amiga la había dejado con su ex-novio, y su aún amor platónico, y probablemente los dejarían en un silencio incomodo, ya que ella desde que recordaba no tenían ningún tema en común. A parte de que el joven Neji parecía un hombre de pocas palabras…

-

-

-

Estaba planeando ir a la casa, recoger a su novia y llevarla a un restaurante lindo pero la idea de quedarse en su casa, ver películas con amigos… no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Caminaron hasta la cocina, no había nadie. En cuanto entraron, el chico la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a la pared. Sakura sonrió por aquello y colocó sus manos en el pecho del joven.

Sakura sentía aquellas mariposas en el estómago al estar con él y aumentaron cuando sintió los labios de su chico en su cuello. Aún no creía que lo que había pensado que era tan lejano podría ser ahora tan real como ella se lo había imaginado. Sus ideas de que Sasuke sintiera algo por ella, era—según ella—algo muy lejano. Nunca cayó en cuenta del día exacto en el que se había enamorado de él, sólo sabía que le encantaba su colonia, su cabello, sus ojos pero aún más su sonrisa la cual la podía ver más seguido que los demás, algo que la hacía sentir la chica más afortunada del universo.

Sus labios subieron hasta llegar a su boca, la cual besaron despacio. Se separaron para verse, los brazos de la chica volaron a su cuello, y sonrió enormemente al ver al chico sonreír.

Sakura se acercó y le robó un beso, fue un beso fugaz pero uno dulce.

Ese beso caracterizaba mucho a Sakura, Sakura para el pelinegro era la chica más hermosa y tierna con la que había tratado, usualmente no llegaba a sentir algo así con una mujer y honestamente Sakura había sido la excepción a todas sus citas. Estaba enamorado de su risa, sus ojos, su cabello y su voz… pero lo que más le gustaba era su voz al cantar, era una chica talentosa, y guapa. Seguramente ella se haría famosa… y miles de chicos querrían salir con ella.

Se separó lentamente de sus labios pensando aquello, Sakura con más admiradores que los de la última vez… hizo un gesto que a la pelirosa le pareció de desagrado.

Lo separó con la mano levemente. El chico prestó atención a la chica.

-¿Beso mal?—preguntó consternada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir ternura por su pregunta. Su gesto había preocupado a la pobre chica, quien en esos momentos lo observaba con miedo en sus ojos.

-No, sólo estaba pensando—contestó el moreno sonriendo, inclinándose nuevamente para volver a besar sus labios.

-Ejem—el pelinegro tomó a la chica de la cintura acercándola hacia él, en cuanto escucho aquel sonido proveniente de la puerta.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver a su nana observándola con una mirada acusadora, pero entendía perfectamente que no iba a poder separarse del chico. Observó a Sasuke, tenía su mirada clavada en Nany, sonriendo notoriamente. De todos los novios que había tenido, él había sido el único que se había atrevido a retar a Nany.

-Om… vinimos por palomitas—dijo tontamente la chica.

-Sí, claro… aunque normalmente las palomitas se hacen en el microondas no en la pared—dijo la nana observándolos a ambos.

Sakura se separó de Sasuke lentamente, y le sonrió a Nany.

-Sí, creo que nos perdimos.

Con supervisión de la nana, hicieron las palomitas. Pero Sasuke no perdía la oportunidad de abrazar a la chica, a pesar de que Sakura se trataba de zafar por salud mental de la nana. Nany simplemente observaba venenosamente al chico.

-Tu nana es divertida—le susurró Sasuke a Sakura en su oído al momento en que la chica colocaba las palomitas dentro del microondas.

-Sasuke…—advirtió la chica.

El chico rió y le beso el cuello.

-

-

-

-¿Crees que Guillermo del Toro tenga problemas?—la pregunta hizo que la chica volteara a verlo extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la chica, sorprendida, ya que no había dicho nada durante toda la película.

-Es decir, todas sus películas tienen una trama deprimente.

Tenten rió, y medito un momento.

-Tienes razón, él se va por lo raro.

-Le gusta que en sus películas los niños sufran—dijo Neji esta vez mirándola a ella.

-¡Exacto! Como en el laberinto del fauno.

Neji sonrió.

-o esta película—dijo sonriendo.

-

-

-

Naruto y Hinata estaban jugando _Tap Tap _en el iPod de Naruto.

-aww… perdí otra vez—se quejó la chica. Y Naruto sonrió.

-No eres para nada buena—dijo en forma de burla.

-Claro que sí, otra vez—volvieron a jugar y Naruto eligió una canción al azar.

Empezarón a jugar pero Naruto paró al ver como la chica se detenía.

-Oh Dios… es una canción de _The Killers_—dijo la chica.

-¿Los conoces?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Obviamente.

-

-

-

Volvieron a la sala, tuvieron que correr y subir y bajar algunas escaleras para perder de vista a la nana. Llegaron al salón y se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba allí adentro. De acuerdo, ellos habían planeado dejar a las parejas solas para que hablaran… pero eso no era lo que esperaban.

Tenten y Neji estaban riéndose y sonriendo hablando de algo que a los dos les interesaba. Tenten le había confesado a Sakura y a Hinata que su relación con Neji había terminado hace mucho tiempo… y ahora parecían los mejores amigos, riendo…¿Neji riendo?

Naruto y Hinata estaban jugando con el iPod y hablando animadamente de algo.

-Ya llegaron las palomitas—dijo Sakura ganando la atención de los presentes quienes sonrieron.

-Ya era hora—gritó Tenten levantándose para tomar un tazón.

Prendieron la televisión y comenzaron la película desde el inicio.

Entre comentarios de Naruto durante la película "…Dios Mío, ¿Dónde está su hijo?", "No vayas hacia allá, no vayas hacia… Ves te dije" ya iban a terminar, estaban en el clímax, todos… absolutamente todos tenían sus ojos en la pantalla y los comentarios habían acabado. La protagonista quien buscaba a su hijo había descubierto el juego de los fantasmas, y ahora estaba a punto de descubrir algo más, una cosa que cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas y es que ella estaba… muer

-¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!—el gritó asusto a todos los presentes, brincaron. Unos se cayerón del sillón, y otros al contrario se subieron a él quedando de pie sobre el sillón.

Y se asustaron aun más al ver a la rubia, sí Ino. Ino llevaba su cabello suelto, y sus ojos azules ahora parecían lanzar llamas.

La rubia le aventó en la cara a Sakura la revista que tenía en la mano. La pelirosa tomó aquello con las manos, y lo leyó aún sabiendo de que se trataba, Sasuke lo miró de soslayo. Una foto de la rubia en… ropa interior, bailando.

-¡Tú! pequeña perra—le dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.

Se lanzó hacia ella, pero los reflejos de Kiba fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para detenerla. Sakura se subió al sillón.

-Ino linda, perdón. Etto… yo…

-¡Calla! Ya sé cuál será mi venganza, despídete de tu preciado cabello florecita…

Sasuke escondía a Sakura en su espalda. Y Tenten trataba de no tirarse por la risa, siendo detenida por Neji. Naruto también espantado cubría a Hinata…

-Etto… Naruto—llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

-Ella no me va a hacer nada, sólo a Sakura—rió la chica, y Naruto se separó con pena.

-jeje, lo siento.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!—Sakura saltó del sillón y corrió escaleras arriba seguida de Sasuke y Naruto quienes trataban de protejerla, mientras abajo… Kiba trataba de calmar a su rubia, diciéndole cosas lindas.

-Ponys, flores, rosa, colores, algodón, ponys otra vez…

-¿Kiba que haces?—preguntó la castaña consternada.

-Digo cosas bonitas para que Ino se calme.

Ino lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya estoy bien amor—le dijo y Kiba se sonrojó aflojando su agarre hasta que finalmente la soltó.

Ino suspiró y de repente.

-¡¡Moriras Sakura Haruno!!—gritó la chica mientras corría y asustaba a los chicos.

-Dios mío, tú novia es una fiera—dijo Neji causando una risa nerviosa en los dos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bien… ¿Qué les pareció?

Mil disculpas, me tarde muchísimo… ya casi lo tenía pero se me olvido subirlo. Perdon.


End file.
